Two Heroes Collide 9, LylatTerra Wars
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: (FINAL CH Loaded) The last of the series! A simple but unavoidable mistake lead the two great nations to uprise against each other. Will they realize their mistakes before the greater evil approaches? A test of friendship awaits our two heroes. Please RR!
1. Dark Visions

**Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars**   
**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2) Another thing, I don't own the songs! It's either from CardCaptor Sakura or from Kingdom Hearts!   
The final episode is just about to begin! Sit tight, and get your mouse for a clicking!   
  


* * *

  
  
**TWO HEROES COLLIDE LAST EPISODE, LYLAT-TERRA WARS**   
_In the blanket of the universe, such tranquility is heard all around. No sight of darkness or evil intent can be felt from the intergalactic regions. Nothing, until now..._   
**CHAPTER ONE!!!** _"Dark Visions"_

_Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf requested a week off from the generals. They really need to spend some time for themselves. After all, they have been doing so much for their planets, and even though they get paid for doing it, they still need time for themselves. From the recent happenings towards them, the transformation of Fox into a GE Soldier, the revelation of Wolf's true bloodhood, it all seems fair that they need to take a break. And there's no better way to take a hike than on the tropical Vacation Islands of planet Pyron [Home of the fire foxes], Terra System..._

It is already nighttime when the guys arrived there, and surely, nobody wanted to swim on a tropic night, unless there's a gigantic feast happening! They set-up tents that allowed them to rest for the night; one for the girls and two for the boys. They invited Katt, Pranz, Fara, and Ruby along, you know! 

It was a very early morning when Fox woke up. Stretching his body and scratching his head as he yawns, he remarked he never had this wonderful sleep since he saved Dinosaur Planet. Even if he slept beside Falco, a complaining and a jerky snoozer who likes to move around the bed, and Garou, who snores very loudly when asleep, he was able to take the night delightly. 

As he opened the tent flap, he looked again at the sleeping guys, and looked at Wulf, sleeping on a large sheet fastened tightly on two sturdy poles; Wolf, who is napping on the sheet at lied at the ground; and Bill, who sleeps below Wulf's hanging snoozer with his shades off. He has been close to those three for quite some time. He wished their friendship would last longer. 

As he walked to the seashore, being caught up by the cool breeze, he noticed a dog, longhaired and beautiful, sitting on the white sands, feeling the wavy waters touching her legs. 

"Hey!" Fox startled at Pranz. "You woke up early today! So, how's your night?" 

"Oh... Hi Fox..." Pranz answered slowly. "I was thinking so much lately, I got myself up just a few minutes ago." 

Fox looked at Pranz keenly. Something is troubling her, so he asked her about it. "Uh, is something bothering you?" 

"No... nothing..." Pranz replied with her hair touching the water. "But I wanted to tell you something..." 

"Yeah! Sure..." 

"I am just careful though... Fara might think that we're having a secret relationship, and I don't want that to happen. Also, Wulf might become jealous if you know what I mean..." 

"Nah!" Fox blushed out. "Fara is not really that type of person, and Wulf will not get jealous! I assure you, your relationship with Wulf won't crumble down!" 

"Ahem... We're only best friends..." Pranz denied while turning red. "Okay, back at the topic, I wanted to tell you something very important. Everybody already knows about this except Star Fox, it's up to you if you wanted to tell it to them. Don't worry, it's all right. I'm completely through with it, anyway..." 

"Okay... go on..." 

"Obviously, you know that Bark and I are sibs, right? Well, we grew up under Gen. Remould's supervision, [Another General in Terra. Hey, Lupine and Fox aren't the only generals in Terra, you know!] We were able to reach our dreams and what you see of us today." 

"I already know about you and Bark being orphans, but you never told me about your parents..." 

"I know. A few months ago, my body started to feel strange, as if my legs are become quicker and agile everyday. My senses are becoming stronger each day... I suddenly remembered that when I was 16, I made a database search for my mother, Selena Alice-Arfie. The results showed her being a GE Soldier." 

"So, your dad saved your mom from Volgar?" 

"No... He has no right to be called a dad. My mom was like Ruby, only this time, she rescued her only self. When mom just returned from rehabilitation, Darius Arfie, my hated father, tricked her for loving him. In the end, she bore twins, me and Bark. However, my mom realized that Darius just loves her so that she will be returned to Volgar! My mom fled to Valroyd, hoping that we will never be found." 

"So, how did she..." 

"She got sick. It's up to me and Bark to work hard so that she will be saved. However, we ended up in a loss. When Gen. Remould, who also has a slight love for my mom, heard about this and the recent events that occurred to us, he didn't hesitate to give a special burial to my mom and to give our special needs. We stayed at his house until we were old enough to take care of ourselves in TERRA Squad. He took care of those financial needs and gave the best for us, since he believed that my mom would be happy if she saw her children happy." 

"What happened to your da - I mean to Darius?" 

"Well, I have no idea, since up to know I have no news over him. I swore to my mother's grave that I will track him and do anything that will make him sorry that he left us!" 

Fox felt an impasse for his own feelings. He wonders if his friend really needs revenge or something...   
  


* * *

  


_Inside Star Canine, Peppy and Eagle, who just woke up earlier than the rest, are checking up on Tatanuk who just recently called._

"Hey guys!" Tatanuk jittered. "Mom is calling all of the talismancers [Graduates of the Mage Academy who knows how to manipulate talismans] and sages [Talismancers that have fulfilled their destiny to summon more powerful arcane] all around the system!" 

"It seems so important..." Eagle replied. "Is somebody there that you know?" 

Tatanuk paused for a while to take a look. Then, she answered back. 

"Well, I can see Wulf's mom, Hayato, Sanuki, and many others! Of course, everyone of them knows me!" 

"I shouldn't be surprised!" Peppy smiled. "You're the princess of the _High Orders of Willow_, and you'll soon be the High Priestess when the time comes..." 

"Gosh... And I'll be Eagle's wife 2 years from now!" 

"Aww come on!" Eagle blushed. "It's still a little bit off, but I'm trying to save some money for a grand wedding, you know? Anyway, Tatanuk, I believe that the ceremony is about to begin..." 

"Oh darn... How am I going to chat now?" 

"Hey! I know!" Peppy suggested. "The both of us wanted to here the message as well, so why not turn your communicator on and pocket it? We'll both hear the messages then..." 

"Okay! I'm on it!"   
  


* * *

  


_Inside Willow, a grand meeting is assembled. The talismancers and sages from all over Terra and Lylat have come together for a unique revelation. The High Priestess Tysallia, Tatanuk's mother, felt a strange occurrence from the **Talisman of Fate**, an ancient rune that rests inside the **Order Shrine**_. 

"Mother!" Tatanuk called out. "What's happening?" 

"Tatanuk! Where have you been?" Tysallia firmly asked. "You are the only one who's not here! We couldn't start the ceremony because you were out! Now, be a good heiress and sit down!" 

"Phooey!" Tatanuk thought of herself. "I didn't want to become a princess in the first place! My spirit is free-willed, and I don't like using talismans! I'd rather use my _Goku-Tetsu_ arts and my punches and kicks!" 

The message has started. The high priestess declared an omen for everyone to be aware of. 

"Everyone!" she announced. "The _Talisman of Fate_ has already given a message. For the years of my position as of High Priestess, and for those who have been High Priestesses before me, the Talisman has never begun to spark like this." 

"For generations, never has this talisman has given a bad omen, until now. A demonic spirit is about to enter our systems! It will relinquish all of our lives, destroying whatever you see here. There is a great war approaching, and a greater evil is about to unfold..." 

Everyone gasped. They never had been realizing such fate approaching. What will happen to the whole systems? Find out... 


	2. Falsify

**Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars**   
  
**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2) Another thing, I don't own the songs! It's either from CardCaptor Sakura or from Kingdom Hearts!   
  
Oh yeah, I want to thank everyone who has been reading my fic, starting from the very first episode until now. Thank you, Wolfarine, Yurachan/Urameshi, Wolf O-Donnell, Fox the Cave, and everyone as well as you! Thank you so much! I will never reach this last episode without you guys! And of course, with my patience of typing too! *_*   
  


* * *

  
  
**TWO HEROES COLLIDE LAST EPISODE, LYLAT-TERRA WARS**   


_A deadly revelation has been unfolded. What will happen to Terra and Lylat, who are up to this point at peace? What will happen to the great benedictions of the lives of each system? However, unbeknownst their knowledge, a greater evil is about to enter their worlds..._   
  
_CHAPTER TWO!!! "Falsify"_   


_In the midst of the black space, it seems quiet. No evil has dared to do a demonic approach on the universe, not even for Andross or Volgar, for they know what consequences will happen if they destroy the other planets. They are evil, but they never intend to destroy the universe. However, one evil, a greater evil, is about to..._

"_Hmm..._" a deep rough voice grinned. "_What a peaceful looking alignment of stars... They surely look appetizing._" 

"_For the many stars I have accumulated their life force, never have I seen such beautiful stellar formations! These might, no, are surely filled with delightful and energy-giving life forms that I am sure that will give me more than enough energy to last forever!_" 

"_My minion, how is the plot going on?_" 

"_Lord Omega, the war will start soon. Don't worry! When Lylat starts a war with Terra, their whole world will collapse and you shall devour them all!_" 

"_Yes... Of course..._" 

That was a deadly introduction. Omega, the evil devourer of space has reached the systems of life and peace. However, is Lylat and Terra are actually going to wage war on each other? Could it be true?   
  


* * *

  


_We visit planet Lylat, inside Corneria System. We check the Cornerian Defense Force formed by Gen. Pepper. He seems to have a special discussion with Nebulla Wolf's leader, Rufus..._

"Rufus, I understand you wanted to change, but you're helping us too much!" Gen. Pepper reasoned out. 

"It's all right... I really enjoyed helping, really!" Rufus answered back. He scratched his head as if he is embarrassed. 

"Oh well... Say sonny, why don't you want to go back to Terra?" Gen. Pepper then suggested. 

"Oh... Terra's really not ready for us as well as we are not ready for Terra." Rufus answered back with wind blowing his back. "Maybe a month or so, Nebulla Wolf will return to Terra." 

Just then, Caiman [Ah, the forgotten fella. Play Star Fox 64 and head to Area 6. You'll se him there! Unfortunately, I don't know his last name.], a newly recruited soldier after escaping Andross' clutches, entered the room, breathing heavily. 

"Sir!" he heaved. "We have a problem!" 

"Hey Caiman! Slow down!" Rufus grinned as he pats the crocodile's back [Yes, he is a crocodile, sort of, anyway.]. 

Caiman took a deep breath, and then replied back. "Sir! Our fighters! They suddenly exploded! Luckily, none of our pilots were injured!" 

"Holy lasers! Who could've done that?!" Gen. Pepper began to wonder. 

The three headed to the headquarters' main docking bay. They saw ten of their newly fixed fighters tearing down. The floor has huge lumps of soot, probably from the explosion. Some of the fighters in the area are destroyed; some lost their wings. All of them are none-operational. 

"I wonder who could've done this?" Rufus wondered. 

Suddenly, another large explosion rumbled above them. The ceiling started to shake and crumble, and then many little debris started to fall down. 

"Everybody! Take cover!" Gen. Pepper shouted to warn everyone. 

Arma and Lupe were just heading to the docking bay after they heard a crash. When they reached the place, they saw the whole ceiling is about to collapse. 

"Arma, we gotta get there and help 'em!" Lupe immediately commanded. 

Arma immediately rolled up and quickly turned into a wrecking wheel. He crushed all of the large steel beams and anything that is about to fall on everyone. Lupe helped by means of his telepath ability. He uses his telekinetic bombs to blow away everything going down. Everyone is lucky because the two arrived in the nick of time. 

"Whoa! Guys, thank goodness you got here in time!" Rufus thanked with sweat on his forehead. 

Lupe, who likes to play pretty face, grinned, "Rufus, you didn't use your blades!" 

Arma just laughed as the two started to quarrel. He then looked at the site and remarked, "Hmm... Looks like this place will need a little bit of renovating..." 

"Indeed, boy..." Gen. Pepper sighed as he pats Arma's shoulder. 

Suddenly, a clumsy adviser and assistant of Gen. Pepper, Luceus Foxwell [Obviously, he's a fox!], started running down. "Sir! SIR! Is everyone all right?!" He accidentally tripped over the large beam of metal, slipping down with his thick glasses off. 

"Easy Foxwell!" Gen. Pepper laughed. "Everyone's fine! You should be the one who should be careful!" 

Lupe took Foxwell's glasses and then gives it back to him, grinning. "Here you go, four-eyes!" 

"Um... Mr. Leon, I really appreciated your aid, but you don't have to insult my poor vision by calling me four... Whatever!" Foxwell firmly answered as he dusts his coat. 

Rufus smiled and absolved for Lupe. "Please... excuse my, ahem, friend here. He has a rude attitude of calling every people with thick glasses _four-eyes_." 

"Boys... boys... enough quarreling!" Gen. Pepper halted the two. "Let's see what happened above." 

Gen. Pepper, Foxwell, Arma, and Rufus went out to find out what happened. Lupe just stayed there, crossing his arms. 

"Heh... What a pimp! Hmm... From all of the nerds I've met [cough cough - Hawkin and Bark - cough cough], something doesn't smell right onto him..." 

He then saw a bomb fragment from the place where he's standing. He picked it up, and followed the rest. 

At the top of the hangar that is actually a wide-open space, a collection of black soot was found. The earlier explosion caused this. Everyone gathered around to investigate it. They saw a bomb fragment and quickly scanned it. 

"Hmm..." Gen. Pepper observed. "This bomb is really familiar... Where the heck is Lupe when you need him?!" 

"I'm over here!" Lupe shouted, waving his hands. He rushed towards the group and quickly stopped for a look. 

"Where have you been, _brownie_?!" Arma asked with irritation. [Why brownie? Well, with the exception of a single bang from Lupe's hair, which is color grey, his fur and hair are all brown!] 

"Put a cork in it!" Lupe angrily answered. "I looked for a bomb fragment and here it is!" He showed it to everyone, making everyone wonder. 

"How could a piece of scrap help us, Mr. Leon?" Foxwell asked sarcastically. 

"Bitch! I am trying help here!" Lupe, whose anger is rising, vulgarly replied. "Or would you let me scrap your face, four-eyes!" 

"Enough shouting! The scan's done!" Gen. Pepper stopped them. 

As everyone looked at the screen, the scan shows that the bombshell is made from Anatyde-_Dynamium_ composition and the reactants that caused the explosion are _Muspellium-Busteryde_ compound. [Hehehe... Anatyde is the living metal; Dynamium is powerful metal; Muspellium is an exploding element; Busteryde is an exploding metal!] 

"No! It couldn't be!" Rufus coarsely spoke. "Those elements are all common in Terra!" 

"I believe the bomb which this fragment came from is the same as that one." Lupe assured them as he placed it in the scanner. The results are the same. 

"But who could've bombarded this place?" Foxwell wondered. "Could Volgar send his GE soldiers here and spy on us?" 

"Impossible..." Rufus answered lowly. "The only planets where you can get Muspellium are Pyron and Jienive. You can only get Dynamium from Planet Aquarius. Those planets are too hard for Volgar to invade..." 

"So, what are the choices?" Arma inquisitively asked. 

But before everyone could make another word, Lupe heard a strange sound. His ears suddenly heard something strange. A strange beep followed by more... a **bomb**! 

"Guys! There's a bomb here!" Lupe shouted. "Get outta here! I'm going to diffuse it!" 

"Are you sure, Mr. Leon or is this one of your pranks?" Foxwell said as he fixes his glasses. 

"Foxwell, when it's about bombs, no one can go over Lupe Leon!" Gen. Pepper quickly pulled him. "Hurry and get out of there!" 

Lupe immediately blew a hole to the ground. He saw a bomb, ticking below the paved pathway. 

"If this thing explodes, the bottom floors will collapse again!" he thought. 

He immediately grabbed it and quickly disarmed it. With the use of his telekinetic abilities, he was able to distinguish the wires that control the bomb. With his bare hands, he plucked the wire connecting to the main control, disabling the bomb permanently. 

"Woo hoo! And the winner is, Lupe Leon!" he cheered himself loudly. 

"The bomb is gone?!" Foxwell wondered in Lupe's quick diffusion of the exploding machine. "Amazing!" 

Everybody looked at the bomb. Finally they will know who did the bombarding. As they look at it, they all gasped. To their horror, they couldn't believe their eyes. Gen. Pepper and Foxwell immediately went to the office, making a call. Rufus, Arma, and Lupe couldn't understand why... 

The imprint in the bomb's shell is: **"TERRA SQUAD HX ENERGIZING ATOMCA 9900"**

All right! The war's reason! But what will happen? Will Gen. Lupine and Gen. Fox agree to this? Find out soon! 


	3. Misinterpretation

**Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars**   
  
**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2) Another thing, I don't own the songs! It's either from CardCaptor Sakura or from Kingdom Hearts!   
  


* * *

  
**TWO HEROES COLLIDE LAST EPISODE, LYLAT-TERRA WARS**   


_A terrible thing has just happened. Somebody attacked The Cornerian Defense Force! Thankfully, Nebulla Wolf was there, stopping the bombs before they completely explode and destroy the base. However, they were surprised to see. They couldn't believe their eyes. Is it true that TERRA Squad is the ones who bombarded them?_   
  
_CHAPTER THREE!!! "Misinterpretation"_   


_We look at TERRA Squad HQ, Planet Colonium. As what happened earlier, the sudden bombarding of the defense force was, as the evidence points, are them. Strangely, it seems that this peaceful establishment couldn't do such a thing._

"Ahhh! What a tiring day, Fox!" Gen. Lupine yawned as he looked at the sunny sky. "I envy the kids, taking a vacation at Pyron!" 

"Well Lupine, I guess you should set aside your thoughts!" Gen. Fox winked. "After all, we are already too old for those kind of stuff!" 

"Speak for yourself! This wolf ain't ready for the word old yet! I'm still buff, handsome, and remarkably adorable!" 

"Hey, this Fox is still 36! I'm still young as a cub!" 

The two laughed and talked a lot about their age. They recalled everything from the time they formed the Wolves of Albadheb, bearing a child, up to this point in life. Their conversation hit the topic about Lupina. (**Calling all authors!** If you want to, make a yaoi on Gen. Lupina and Gen. Fox! I don't know why, maybe just for fun! Just e-mail me!) 

"Your daughter," Gen. Fox smiled, "she's already growing up. I still remember her sweet voice when she asks me for candy. Her sweet words... Uncle Fox!" 

Gen. Lupine added. "You got that right, chum! Before, I used to read her bedtime stories after Luna passed away. Now, she's the one giving me stories!" (Luna is Lupina's mom. That family is full of Lu's!) 

"Oh yeah, you two agreed that when you have a female daughter, you'll combine both of your names!" 

"Yeah... Luna and Lupine... You get _Lu_pi_na_!" 

"What if you got a boy instead of a girl?" 

Gen. Lupine started to chuckle. "I don't have to think about that!" he laughed. "Lupina kinda acts like a boy!" 

"Well, at least she's strong and beautiful as what I've thought she'll be..." 

Suddenly, the large monitor of their office blinked. It shows a message flashing to the screen. 

"Incoming message from General Pepper of Corneria. Priority One and an Emergency." 

"Strange... What does Pepper want?" Gen. Fox asked to Gen. Lupine. 

Gen. Lupine pushed a button for the hologram message and answered back. "Beats me. Let's check it out!" 

As the hologram of Gen. Pepper appeared, he seems to be in a serious mood. 

"Hey Gen. Pepper!" Gen. Lupine greeted the grumpy mutt. "Uh, you sort of look austere today... Is something wrong?" 

"I think it's serious..." Gen. Fox whispered to Gen. Lupine. 

"There is no time for humor in what I'm about to say to you..." Gen. Pepper started. "I am deeply disappointed in what happened earlier in here in headquarters..." 

"Why? What happened?" Gen. Fox wondered with something throbbing his heart. 

"There was a sudden bombing earlier here. Luckily, my team and Nebulla Wolf were able to stop them. However, when we looked and scanned over the bomb remnants, we were shocked to discover what they are..." 

"What?" 

"_Energy Flax_ bombs, and plenty of it! Also, according to Intelligence and the bombs found, these came from you, TERRA Squad!" A bomb description and the scan findings from the bombs were suddenly displayed to the monitor. 

"N-no way!" Gen. Fox suddenly sweated out. "I know those bombs can only be made here in Terra, and I know those bombs are exclusive from TERRA Squad, but I assure you, none of us here in the squad did it!" 

"Hmm... Why a sudden tense, Gen. Fox McCloud?" 

"Wha?! Don't tell me you're starting to accuse him?!" Gen. Lupine angrily answered, defending his friend. 

"Silence! I will not allow Corneria or Lylat to be in trouble!" 

During those intense moments however, something suddenly happened. A beam crashed towards the TERRA Squad HQ, speeding towards the buildings. Luckily, defensive barriers were immediately initiated to prevent any damage to the base, but the shockwaves were felt by everyone. 

"I'm sorry, general, but there's a more important matter here!" Gen. Lupine immediately logged off, rushing along with Fox. 

"Wait!" Gen. Pepper halted them, but it was too late for him. 

The two rushed at the Defense Center, the place where they manage defensive positions of the base. The two generals immediately checked the monitors and radars and initialized defense mode. 

"How much damage did the barriers received?" Gen. Fox profoundly asked. 

"The barriers received 50% damage." a bunny (I use bunny for girls) answered. "Sir, it will take for about forty-five minutes for the stabilizers to recharge back to full power." 

Gen. Lupine cut the discussion and asked out. "Did you get the coordinates of where the beam came from?" 

"Sorry sir, but the coordinates point out a black location near _Nebula Alpha_." the male raccoon with large earphones reported. "However, our probes in _Nebula Alpha_ detected strange occurrence in that area." (_Nebula Alpha_ is one of the five luminous nebula and mini-star clusters in Terra. The rest are Nebula Beta, Nebula Gamma, Nebula Sigma, Nebula Theta, and Nebula Psi. They were so-called because their formation is the same as their name symbols. a=Alpha, ß=Beta, etc. They might look like the Sectors in Lylat, but these are different and are more beautiful!) 

"Since when?" Gen. Fox suddenly asked. 

"It seems that the satellites didn't show any hostile actions from that place, sir, but don't you think it's a coincidence that the location from where the beam came from is near Nebula Alpha?" 

"Hmm..." Gen. Lupine thought and answered. "You got a bingo there. Strange happenings in Nebula Alpha and the beam... We gotta investigate it!" 

Gen. Fox suddenly told him, "We can't send Galaxy Wulf! We promised them we wouldn't bother them for at least a week!" 

"You're right! I'm going in there! I'll also bring a few members! Interested?" 

Gen. Fox made a grin. Finally, something to do out space. 

Many fighters burst towards the sky. They entered space, reaching Nebula Alpha. 

"All right gang, spread up!" Gen. Fox commanded. "We'll investigate!" 

They reached the beautiful gaseous and stellar formation, creating a large _a_ cluster sign. As the pilots dwindled to their sides, they saw a large satellite, complete with energizers and laser thrusters. Yep, this is what they're looking for. 

"All right! We see the fish!" a pilot cheered. 

"Now for the bait!" Gen. Lupine grinned. 

The fighters fired a few beams to the large dome. However, they never came close to that thing. They have to keep away. 

The engineers and space pilots inside the satellite suddenly got surprised. They saw fighters coming along their way. 

A pilot quickly called Gen. Pepper. Anyway, that large space probe belongs to Lylat. 

"Sir! We've been attacked by Terran forces!" 

"What?! How did they discover this place?!" 

"I don't know sir!" 

"But wait! Why are they attacking us?!" 

"Maybe it's because of the target practice you ordered!" 

"What are you talking about?! I never ordered a target practice!" 

"Well, the monitor shows it came from you, and we just followed the coordinates of the target!" 

"You didn't realize it was Colonium?!" 

"No sir! But I'm quite sure that..." 

"Enough! Wait... no wonder! Earlier I... Oh, what the heck! Evade and get that thing out of there!" 

The satellite started to move away, but the fighters chased it, firing everything towards it. 

"Whoa! Aren't we going to fight back?!" an engineer worriedly asked. 

"We can't! The general doesn't permit us!" another answered back. 

Suddenly, an incoming message from the defense force opened up. The voice is fuzzy, but from the way the message talks and the tone of the voice, it sounds like Gen. Pepper. 

"_You imbeciles! Do you really want to die there?!_" 

"No, but we're trying our best to get the heck out of here!" 

"_Your chances are puny! Why not give them what they want?!_" 

"General, are you saying..." 

"_That's right! Fire the cannon!_" 

"But sir, you said..." 

**"_FORGET WHAT I SAID! FIRE THAT THING IF YOU WISH TO LIVE!_"**

Everybody nodded. The engineers started to charge the batteries and immediately locked on to a target. 

The fighters can see the charging particle beam about to fire. They quickly split up to evade it, but unfortunately, they were too late. The beam was fired, killing more than half of Gen. Fox and Gen. Lupine's squad. This made Gen. Fox furious. 

**"D-DAMN YOU! MERCILESS PEOPLE!"** he wildly shouted. **"YOU... YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!"**

"Fox? Wait! Hang on!" Gen. Lupine tried to stop him from doing something risky, but he was out of control. 

When Gen. Fox's fighter got near, he saw the emblem of his worst dreams. He never imagined it! The emblem of Lylat! 

"Pepper..." he thought to himself. He looked back at the floating remains of the dead ships. He suddenly became enraged, shouting out loud. **"PEPPER! YOU'RE A MURDERER!"**

He initiated Last Stand mode on his fighter, allowing to fire powerful charged beams at a single shot. Those beams pierced through the satellite, destroying down. Everyone aboard the satellite died because no one was able to escape. 

**"PEPPER... NO... LYLAT... YOU... KILLED... EVERYONE!"** Gen. Fox berserked out. **"THE ONLY THING THAT STANDS BETWEEN US NOW IS..."**

**"_WAR!_"**

Gen. Lupine suddenly looked at him. General Fox McCloud, once a happy, resilient person now becomes a wild beast. "Fox... what are you doing?" he thought sadly. 

What will happen next? Will this break the treaty of the two systems? Find out in the next chapter! 


	4. Breaking Rules

buTwo Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars/u/b  
  
br  
  
brbDISCLAIMER:/b StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2) Another thing, I don't own the songs! It's either from CardCaptor Sakura or from Kingdom Hearts!   
  
br  
  
br(THIS IS SHORT!) It'll be a while before I will update because it is the end of semestral break! Oh darn...  
  
br  
  
br  
  
hr  
  
brbTWO HEROES COLLIDE LAST EPISODE, LYLAT-TERRA WARS/b  
  
br  
  
piWhat is a Lylatian probe doing inside the Terra System? Without the considerable knowledge of the two generals, this violated not only broke the two nations' treaty but the trust of the systems. However, why will Gen. Pepper make one in the first place?/i  
  
br  
  
briCHAPTER FOUR!!! u"Breaking Rules"/u/i  
  
piThe two generals, after destroying the space probe of Lylat inside Nebula Alpha, returned back to TERRA Squad HQ. The pilots who accompanied them also went back, having heavy hearts. Many other pilots died earlier, and the two will not rest until they sought justice./i  
  
p"Gen. Pepper will pay..." Gen. Fox whispered to himself.  
  
pGen. Lupine never took away his glace to Gen. Fox. He is in deep thought why is his friend like this. He has never seen him react like that. He wished he could say what he wants to him, but all he could now is to keep quiet.  
  
pGen. Fox opened up a communication to Gen. Pepper. As you can tell by his eyes, he is in deep anger. However, he never lets anyone see that, except for Lupine, who knows how he behaves.  
  
pAs the monitor opens up, Gen. Pepper appeared at the hologram. Slightly nervous, he answered back to the vulpine.  
  
p"Yes... What is it?"  
  
p"I would like for you and your assistant to have a private meeting with me and Gen. Lupine."  
  
p"What are you talking about?"  
  
p"Well, Gen. Pepper, Gen. Lupine and I will meet you to a special iPrivate Meeting/i. It's all about keeping both of the systems at peace."  
  
p"Where's the venue?"  
  
p"Let's just say in order to keep your trust of us, it's up to you where we'll meet."  
  
p"Hmm... Inside Corneria Palace, 20th floor. Still, what will we do to keep your trust to us?"  
  
p"All we want is a private meeting, nothing else. Goodbye..."  
  
pAs he pressed a button to log off, Gen. Fox looked a serious grim to Gen. Lupine. "We should go now. However, we must keep our guard up."  
  
pGen. Lupine just sighed and followed him. He wonders what will happen later, but he keeps it to himself. It might be bad, but he'll risk it.  
  
pBack at Lylat, Gen. Pepper is already outside of the building. He is accompanied by Foxwell, who is obviously nervous.  
  
p"S-sir! I'm really glad you made me accompany you this private meeting!" he worriedly smiled. "However, what about security?! What if they didn't act normally as what you would think they were?"  
  
p"Don't worry!" Gen. Pepper smiled. "I assure you, there won't be iany/i trouble!"  
  
pSuddenly, a two-seater pilot arrived down at the landing zone. As its passengers got down from the ship, Gen. Pepper gave a serious look. Those two are actually Generals Lupine and Fox.  
  
p"Hello there..." Gen. Fox made a greeting. Gen. Lupine just gave a smile as he slightly waved his palm.  
  
p"No need for us to greet!" Gen. Pepper crassly answered. "What are we doing outside here, anyway? Let's go to the 20th floor!"  
  
pThe four entered the elevator of the building, not giving any hidden emotions to the said meeting. They didn't even talk to each other!  
  
pAs the four left the platform, they entered a private room with nothing at all. The only things inside the room are four chairs, four glasses, a pitcher with cold water, and a desk table. There's nothing in there that will make the whole promise break out.  
  
p"Gentlemen, please t-take your seats!" Foxwell clumsily ordered.  
  
pThe four sat on the four chairs. Gen. Lupine sat beside Gen. Fox b(Please! I'm begging you! Make a yaoi on both of them!)/b as well as Foxwell sat beside Gen. Pepper. Then the meeting started.   
  
pGen. Lupine just kept on being silent while Foxwell just looked at himself. So Gen. Pepper and Gen. Fox just did the talking.  
  
p"So, what's this meeting all about, anyway?"  
  
p"It's all about something what we call National Privacy, Pepper..."  
  
p"Now that you've mentioned that, I wanted to ask about the bombings in my base..."  
  
pSuddenly, Gen. Fox shouted out, "bYOU DESERVE THAT!/b You attacked us out of the blue with your satellite! That's breaking the treaty, Pepper!"  
  
pFoxwell reasoned out, "Well, um... In order to maintain Lylat's peacefulness, we wanted to make something that will assure all Lylatian citizens, we built a probe that will monitor your system just in case something happened. It has special offensive maneuvers that could..."  
  
pb"KILL MANY DAMN PILOTS WHO HAVE FAMILIES AND FRIENDS!!!"/b Gen. Fox yelled.  
  
pGen. Pepper answered back, "You should've thought about the lives in steak when you also blasted the probe. Many people were aboard of that thing! Also, you bombarded the base you should've..."  
  
p"You're accusing us?" Gen. Lupine finally started talking.  
  
p"Well, the way you talk makes us think so..." Foxwell nervously concluded.  
  
p"The way you talk also made us feel you're guilty of firing our base!" Gen. Lupine replied.  
  
p"What?! That's not true!" Gen. Pepper argued. "The satellite only follows bMY/b orders, no one else..."  
  
pb"SO YOU ADMIT IT!"/b Gen. Fox devilishly grinned.  
  
pb"I HAVE MORE THAN THAT!"/b Gen. Fox growled as he grabbed a recorder. "We found this at the satellite's debris. All of your statements are recorded here, making sure that YOU gave orders!"  
  
pb"I ASSURE YOU I DIDN'T..."/b  
  
pGen. Fox suddenly stepped up at the table, unleashing his neutron blade. b"YOU WILL PAY!"/b he growled.  
  
pJust then, Gen. Pepper pushed a button below the table, calling all of the hidden soldiers out of the hidden rooms.  
  
p"What the... Fuck!" Gen. Lupine angrily howled. "Gen. Pepper was playing against us! He told us that this is private!"  
  
pHe grabbed his Dual Pistols and stood beside Gen. Fox. He whispered, "Remember the good old times, iWind Star/i?" (Wind Star is Gen. Fox's alias in Wolves of Albadheb)  
  
pThe there was exchange of gunfire. Gen. Fox deflected beams with his weapon while Gen. Lupine fire back.  
  
pHowever, Gen. Lupine suddenly caught something. He believed this would start a war! He doesn't want both great worlds to destroy one another, so he thought of something. First, however, he must take his pal to safety.  
  
p"Fox," he whispered to Gen. Fox's ear, "grab the grappling hook at my belt. I'll cover you..."  
  
p"Remember, I will come back to you..."  
  
p"I can't move on without you!"  
  
p"Just go!!!"  
  
pHe grabbed Gen. Fox's hand and made him grab the hook. He kicked him to the window, falling down but being safely landed by the hook grappled at a window. (bYAOI!/b)  
  
pAs he looked up, he imagines Lupine's state. Gen. Pepper seized Lupine, taking him to the prison. However, he ordered the men to search for Gen. Fox.  
  
p"Lupine... my best friend..." he thought to himself. "I will avenge you!"  
  
br  
  
brOh what will happen?! The state of the two nations is at the tip of the balance! Check out the next chapter! 


	5. One Last Time

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2) Another thing, I don't own the songs! It's either from CardCaptor Sakura or from Kingdom Hearts!

**Finally! I made an update! **It took me a long week to have some time for another chapter! I'm really sorry, especially for the last chapter! I promise I'll make this one worthwhile! **Oh, and another thing,** can anyone out there draw any of the Two Heroes Collide cast? I know many have already drawn Star Fox characters, but what about the others? Can you please do it (**_for free_**)?

**Last note:** Can anyone of you make a **yaoi/hentai/lemon** of any of THC cast? I really need it, since it values me much! I'm not going to post it in the web, unless you wanted it to be… So **please help me!**

* * *

**TWO HEROES COLLIDE LAST EPISODE, LYLAT-TERRA WARS**

_The two systems declared war. Just because of some misunderstandings, the great nations are ready to fight. However, one and the other have other reasons for such devastation: for safety, for assurance, and for revenge. What will fate decide to who will be the last race standing?_

_CHAPTER FIVE!!! "One Last Time"_

_Very horrific events have just recently happened. The two nations have finally declared war. However, our heroes never actually knew that. Without their consent, they lounged around the sandy beaches of Vacation Islands in Pyron…_

"So… where's _Slipster_ and _Barky_?" Goushin asked Fox while tanning himself to the sun.

He answered back while sunbathing beside Goushin, "I dunno… Maybe they're inside the shack there, doing some experiment!"

"Heck! They should've enjoyed the sun!"

"Yeah, you're right! By the way, where's Purin, your _mantle_ pet?"

Suddenly, Goushin snapped himself up and gasped, "**AHH!!! WHERE IN TERRA IS PURIN?!!!"**

Goushin's scream took the notice of everybody (…except the frog and the smart mutt, of course!) and started wondering why.

"What's the matter, _spikey_?" Katt asked the poor kid. "You just lost your pet?" [He's called _spikey_ because he has a spikey hairstyle!]

Garou, while holding a surfboard, muttered out, "Jell-o is gone?! Now _you_ have to take care of responsibility in finding him!"

"He was never like this!" Goushin cried out. "Every time he's doing nothing at all, he just sits at the top of my head! Unless…"

"Unless _what_?" everybody wondered curiously.

_Meanwhile, inside the shack, Slippy and Bark are doing some strange experiment. **[No, it has nothing to do with s*x, since this is a PG story! (BASTARD!) But of course, why Slippy?!!!] **It has something to do with a strange glowing thing. According to Bark's data log, it will be a useful replacement for Nova Bombs…_

**"Ooh!"** Slippy giggled excitingly. "What's _that_ glowing green thing?! Bark, please tell me what it is!"

Bark grinned as he places it to the table, facing at Slippy, "_This_ is a _Tarepiz Mega Bomb_ core! A special bomb more powerful than the average Nova Bomb! Imagine this: a small core like this could blow up a large space battleship!"

"But wait…" Slippy asked. "Why do you have to make it _now_ when you can make it long ago?"

"Well… we just met many months ago, and during those times, I didn't get to visit Pyron! So, that's why I'm… anxious… to…"

"What's the matter?!"

**"AHH!!! THE BOMB CORE!!! IT'S GONE!!!"** Bark shouted with sweat dripping off fast. When he was talking earlier to Slippy, he was reaching for the core at the table when couldn't feel it!

**"WHAATTT?!!!"** Slippy gasped out.

The two looked around, searching for the bomb. When they looked slightly down, they suddenly saw a large pink jumping gelatin like creature. Inside the creature is a green cylinder-like object. While it jumps, it gives a cute but familiar sound.

_"Pu… Puriri… Pu… Pupu… Purin!"_

**"Ah!** Isn't that Goushin's pet, Purin?!" Slippy pointed out while being sweaty.

"That blob is going to eat my invention!" Bark shouted. **"Get it!"**

The two tried to grab Purin when all of a sudden Goushin popped out from the entrance of the shack.

"Hey guys! Have you seen my Purin?!" Goushin asked out.

Purin jumped towards Goushin's head, smiling and speaking _Purin_ out.

_"Pu… Purin…"_

**"AH! Goushin, whatever you do, don't move!"** Bark warned. **"I'll pluck something off you…"**

He slowly grabbed a special tweezers and inserted it to Purin. [Mantles are almost indestructible pets, so for this cute jell-o, the tweezers are just tickles!] He grabbed the green bomb core and immediately placed it in a canister of his pocket.

**"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO FEED YOUR PET?!"** Slippy yelled. **"You almost got this isle blasted into pieces!"**

"I feed Purin Tarepiz leaves!" Goushin answered with a gleam. "A person who has a mantle pet should always carry plenty of Tarepiz leaves, right Purin?!"

"Pu… Purin!!!"

"Maybe that green bomb thingy is made of Tarepiz leaves, ain't it?" Vulpin concluded. "Oh well…"

During those happy moments with Purin, Wolf and Wulf were playing at the seashore. Wolf wanted to have a test to see who can hold his breath longer underwater.

"So," Wolf grinned, "can you beat my record?! I can stay for as long as twenty minutes! Can you beat my record?"

Wulf sweatdropped and passed, "Sorry pal! I couldn't!"

"So the leader of Galaxy Wulf is afraid to stay underwater?"

**"NO!!!"** Wulf replied with a shout. "Well… um… I just couldn't hold my breath longer than ten minutes! Ah… I'm embarrassed!"

More funny stuff still happens. At the sunny white sands, Garou, on his _sexy_ physique, posed along the girls.

"Hah! Look at this six packers!" Garou smiled with an oblique thought. "Oh, and check this arm!"

**"Oh puh-leeze!"** Lupina harassed evilly as she adjusts her shades while lying below the glare. "You might be buff, but you got a pea-brain!"

Katt giggled, "I can see some other men having larger muscles out there!"

Falco was just walking down when he saw the funny white ice wolf being tormented by the girls. He tagged along to tease him as well.

"Hey Garou, you're only wearing one nipple ring! What happened to the other?!" Falco laughed out.

"Ha ha ha…" Garou sarcastically laughed. He then sardonically answered, "I learned my lesson: _Never make yourself too much sexy or else someone will try to kidnap you and wants something to make you erotic…_"

Lupina suddenly bashed him with a powerful **_Okami-ken_**, pushing the poor guy down the sea.

Fox and Wulf enjoyed their time. They laughed from everything that happened earlier.

"I wish we always had this enjoyment…" Fox whispered to Wulf, placing his arms around the guy.

Wulf, who was grinning, placed his arm to Fox's head and laughed, "We still got a few more days, don't we? We'll enjoy them with our whole hearts out!" **[HEY! PLEASE MAKE 'EM A YAOI!!!]**

Everything seems to be better, as far as what they could see. However, unbeknownst their knowledge, something is already happening out there. Without the teams' realization, their large mother ships, Great Fox and Space Den, they have been receiving messages from their system's base. Will they ever answer it?

**_Okay, that was short, but enjoyable! That will be probably my last comedy scene here, since the next chapters will be hard-boils. As I'm saying, prepare for the next chapter!_**


	6. Mission Over Love

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox, it's characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)

Can anyone out there draw any of the Two Heroes Collide cast? I know many have already drawn Star Fox characters, but what about the others? Can you please do it (**_for free_**)?

**Last note:** Can anyone of you make a **yaoi/hentai/lemon** of any of THC cast? I really need it, since it values me much! I'm not going to post it in the web, unless you wanted it to be… So **please help me!**

* * *

TWO HEROES COLLIDE LAST EPISODE, LYLAT-TERRA WARS 

     Our heroes have been relaxing inside the beaches of Pyron, not knowing what chaos is happening to their home systems. Will they ever know what happen? Will they get there in time?

_CHAPTER SIX!!! "Mission Over Love"_

     A week later after the two groups started their vacation, Galaxy Wulf and Star Fox decided to go home. They did enjoy their time together, and hopefully they can do this thing again. However, they do not know what is waiting for them once they got out…

     "Gee Fox, I never knew a week was **_this_** fast!" Falco gruffly muttered. "Can't we just stay here a little more longer?"

     "Falco," Bill grinned as he pats the back of the avian, "if we do so, then Pepper would kill us, remove our paychecks, and we won't have any jobs to do!" He then added, "So that's why you have to get your butt down here!"

     "Can't we fuse our ships?" Peppy suggested.

     "Sorry Pep!" Bark said as he moves some boxes. "Wish we could, but we're going to a different direction. Maybe some missions next time. We could activate Star Canine!"

     After everything is all set up, the two flagships started to rise from the ground. They will suddenly leave the whole place. Before going, Fox and the crew as well as Wulf and the group waved each other farewell. They believe they will see each other next time, or _will they_?

     _Later, inside the space of Terra, the group flies to the point where the Nebulas: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Theta, and Psi. Feeling relaxed at the view, the team started to move at a steady pace. They are heading towards Colonium as planned, hoping for another mission._

     Lupina was easily and steadily monitoring the ship's systems on her screen until something happened. She felt something bad on the way to Colonium.

     "Guys," she worriedly whimpered, "something's wrong in that place. We should head over to a different planet and come back here later."

     Garou teased the worried pilot. "Come on, Lupina! I know really enjoyed the beach, but we have to do our jobs! Remember what Bill said: _When we stayed at the beach a little bit more longer, we will lose our jobs!_"

     However, she didn't hold back. She persuaded, "But I'm telling the truth! Really!"

     "Lu's probably right!" Vulpin declared. "No transmission signals enter the planet. I can't contact the base! Something's really wrong there!"

     "Hell… Volgar must be doing something there!" Wulf predicted as he looks at the large monitor on his seat. "The satellites have been locked on to prevent any communication. Special _barriers_ have been made to prevent any interference!"

     "But why?" Bark angrily asked on his desk. "Why would they ban any signals or transmission?"

     "There must be something in there!" Goushin added.

     "I guess we're about to find out…" Eagle stated with worriedness. He points out the aircrafts suddenly monitoring them.

     "Damn, they must've been there when we're talking!" Lupina rumbled in a high voice.

     Suddenly, one of the aircraft pilots gave a message inside the ship.

     **"Do not be hostile. Be informed that Gen. Fox has ordered us to monitor all incoming ship. Please turn off your plasma generators and we shall take you to base, Galaxy Wulf."**

     "Huh? What the heck's happening?" Vulpin wondered. "What's dad up to?"

     "I guess in order to find out, we must follow what they said." Wulf concluded. "Garou, turn off our booster engines. Shut down the plasma generators. I just hope they know what they will do."

     As Garou closed all engines and jet streams that power the ship's flight, the four interceptors created a large orb, carrying the large ship down.

     One of the ships announced inside the Space Den.

     **"Thank you for participating. Space Den is now heading to base via our transmitter orb. We shall explain later while we have to maintain top security here at Colonium."**

     Lupina just wondered what in the world just happened here. She just has to wait to reach base and talk to her father, not knowing he is not there.

     _Later, the Space Den saw the base as they hover down to the atmosphere of the planet. It seems a small construction, but on every other else, there's nothing strange. Even when they got near the TERRA Squad HQ, nothing else seems to be special or strange._

     As soon as the large flagship Space Den landed at the hangar of TERRA Squad HQ, the group started to rush down to the main hall.

     "Come on, guys!" Wulf hesitantly announced. "We have to get to the bottom of this!"

     Suddenly, two guards prevented them from going inside the base. They are armed with Anatyde-breaking weapons, making Wulf smell a bad scent.

     "Galaxy Wulf, we shall escort you to Gen. Fox McCloud's office. In doing so, please don't get off track or be inquisitive, because the general ordered us to arrest or shoot those who are so." a soldier commanded and saluted.

     Wulf gave a salutation, but he has wonders why. Not showing it off, he tapped the team in going on.

     The group walked along at a very strange atmosphere. This wasn't the TERRA Squad they used to know! However, they are not showing any sign of wonder, as the two guards are monitoring their moves and will be hostile if provoked.

     At last, they finally reached Gen. Fox's room. When they arrived in there, the seven, namely Wulf, Bark, Eagle, Lupina, Garou, Vulpin, and Goushin (also add Purin), were pushed inside the office.

     "Galaxy Wulf has arrived, sir!" the soldier announced.

     "Very well…" the shrouded fox replied. "We shall have a private conversation, please leave."

     The two soldiers left the room and the seven were seated at the sofa. Strangely, they felt uneasiness when facing him.

     Gen. Fox grabbed a cigarette, light it up, and starts smoking. He then said, "So, how's the day-off you got?"

     Vulpin, who never complains what his father is doing, suddenly asked, "Dad, you don't smoke! What happened here?!"

     "Yes! Where's my father?" Lupina urged. "There's something definitely wrong in here!"

     "Volgar must've done something to this place while we were away!" Wulf declared.

     "No, no, **NO!**" Gen. Fox shouted. He stood up from his chair and went near the team. "Volgar didn't do anything here… it was those **Lylatians!** They tricked us by a surprise attack!" he shouted.

     "What the… that's impossible!" Eagle replied coarsely.

     "Oh of course…" Gen. Fox grinned. "**YOU! ALL OF YOU!** You are all friends with Star Fox! **THOSE LYLATIANS!**"

     "They didn't do anything wrong!" Garou gruffly howled. "They are our friends, but we're sure that they are not bastards!"

     "Oh really? **THEY CAPTURED LUPINE FOR GOD'S SAKE!**"

     "Th-that's not true!" Lupina shouted back.

     "Don't tell me what's true or not! Pepper already has him!"

     The seven suddenly became quiet. They all knew Star Fox didn't their enemy as well as the Lylatians, but why would Gen. Pepper capture him?

     "So, what are you going to do know?" Gen. Fox sarcastically asked. "Are you going to ask you're friends, the Lylatians? Is Galaxy Wulf capable of doing it?" He then faced at Wulf and mocked, "Oh, and Wulf, what makes you think that you're a great person after all, standing between the two races? You're just a regular person, only hanging up because of your title…"

     Wulf couldn't bear to hear those words. He unleashed his blade, but he couldn't even give a slash.

     "What's the matter? Scared because of the truth? Doesn't it hurt? The people only respect you because you are on your rank, but you're still working for me! What if we didn't pay you any salary? Wouldn't you help them at all? Such a greedy bastard!"

     Everyone got shocked from his words. How could Gen. Fox say that? Wulf suddenly fell down, not knowing what to do.

     But then, to his side, a fireball was hurled. A fireball that gave him hope. Vulpin shot that to his father, burning with rage.

     "Dad… no… I shouldn't call you dad…" Vulpin heatedly shouted with his arms on fire. "You don't know Wulf… he's not what I believe on him… I thought you were a better person but you were not!"

     "V-Vulpin…" Wulf whispered.

     "He taught me the value of teamwork, friendship, and justice! He's not a greedy person who only moves with money!"

     "Whoa! Is it me or does it just got hotter?" Garou whistled.

     However, somebody shot Vulpin to the side of his neck. It made him felt drowsy, knocking him down. Wulf tried to move towards him but a battalion of guards surrounded them, throwing sleeping gas on to them. Everybody of the team was disabled and was put to sleep.

     "My poor son…" Gen Fox heartlessly declared as he grabbed his gas mask. "You opposed me so you have to face the consequences." He then ordered, "Operation **Madfox** shouldn't be dismissed! We must continue! Put them into the cell. They will stay there until the war is over."

     The guards grabbed the sleeping bodies and hurriedly rushed them to the cells. Gen. Fox, who is now a new but dangerous person, looked at the monitor, observing the statuses of the operation. However, inside him, he thought out with a tear, "Forgive me, Galaxy Wulf, Vulpin, and Lupine, but I have to…"

     **What is operation Madfox? Will the gang wake up and stop Gen. Fox from doing his mission? Well then, hope you wait for the next chapter!**


	7. Sudden Farewell

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox, it's characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)

Can anyone out there draw any of the Two Heroes Collide cast? I know many have already drawn Star Fox characters, but what about the others? Can you please do it (**_for free_**)?

* * *

TWO HEROES COLLIDE LAST EPISODE, LYLAT-TERRA WARS 

     _Galaxy Wulf, after their grand vacation, decided to go back to base. However, on their way home, something disturbing happened. TERRA Squad HQ has given a dramatic change! They tried to confront Gen. Fox, but they all ended up in a cell, deeply in slumber. What will happen next?_

**-Chapter Seven-** _"Sudden Farewell"_

     _During the time where in Galaxy Wulf made a departure from Pyron, Star Fox also followed. Going to another direction, the team went on to Lylat._

     "Fox! Oh pal, don't tell me you're going back this quick!" Bill darted out in his fighter. It seems that his **_Rover Buster A+_** [I think that's his fighter's name] is not aboard Great Fox. "Can't you guys just stay for a while at Fortuna and party around?"

     "I have to, you know! I can't _always_ party around while my job waits!" Fox reasoned out. "Besides, Wulf is _exactly_ doing the same thing!"

     Falco heard him talk. He went close to Fox's command seat and rubbed his elbow to him. "Heeeyyy!!! Am I hearing a competition here?!" he grinned.

     Fox mopped out and shook his fist. "I ain't that type of person! I'm not like you, you know!"

     The started to fight around, shouting each other with random insults and teases. Bill joined the quarrel, then later Katt and Fara butted in.

     Peppy, who was looking at some old picture files from the Captain's Album, suddenly looked at the two. He got angry after seeing the two fight. "You two should stop it right now!" he scolded. "Why not try to be quiet sometimes?! Why can't this Great Fox be as much peaceful as before?!"

     "Hey Slippy, what's gotten into Peppy?" Wolf asked the toad quietly. "It seems he's got that… um…"

     "_Reminiscence_ thingy? Yep, I think it's gotten into him." Slippy whispered back. "Geez! People at their old age tend to do these wacky things!"

     "Hey! I heard that!"

     Slippy and Wolf, who were talking at the back, got flabbergasted. Peppy heard them talking.

     "Oh… who? Us?!" Wolf grinned fretfully.

     Slippy also added, "We… um… we weren't talking about anything!!!"

     "Oh come on!" the hare fuzzed out. "Even with this age, my ears are still working! I know what you youngsters are talking about!"

     "Oops… a sign of an elderly manner!" Slippy giggled.

     "I know this old coot is already having those calls of retirement, but I ain't the one passing by!"

     Fox, who just waved goodbye to the three who were having a party at Fortuna, became eager to Peppy's sudden lecture. Falco sat beside him on the desk.

     "I can still remember… before Rob was upgraded to Rob64; before you guys stepped here in this flagship; we were _The Team_. We were _The Star Fox_."

     "Oh yeah… You _are_ the senior member of the group." Wolf said as he gave a thought.

     "I don't know whether you're giving a complement or just teasing me, O'Donnell, but I have to tell you, you and your brother's dad, James, and your friend, Pigma, and along with me, not even a single thing could Andross do to attack Corneria!"

     "Hey," Fox gleefully asked, "didn't you guys meet Wolves of Albadheb? You know, from Terra? Lupina's and Fox's fathers are there!"

     "Oh yes… I still remember… We actually thought that they are a group of heroes from another part of the universe. We never knew they are Terrans. We fought together to stop Dark Princess from doing damage to the universe. Thanks to our teamwork, we were able to defeat her."

     He then stood up, took a hold from his album, and walked out. Before going to his room, he said out faintly, "I'm not saying that the present is good… It's just that _I'm getting too old and I don't know when will my time be…_" He closed the entrance, trying to have peace.

     "Peppy…" Fox whispered to himself.

     Before the guys give another thought, Rob announced about their arrival.  "Great Fox is already entering Cornerian air space. We must be ready for landing." the robot implied.

     "Roger that!" Fox answered back.

     _The Great Fox reached at the Cornerian Defense Force. They landed at the large hangar. As Fox looked down, he saw a handful of persons waiting below down: Lupe, Arma, Caiman, Foxwell, and the General. He never expected them to wait for their arrival._

     "Hey guys!" Fox greeted. "So how's your day? Uh say, where's Rufus?"

     Lupe looked serious. He answered back, "We don't know where in the world he is right now, but there's something important we wanted to tell to all of you!"

     "Huh? Did something happen while we're away?" Falco asked with wonder.

     "Y-yes…" Foxwell nervously answered. "We'll exp-plain it later at Gen. Pep-per's office."

     Just then, Peppy walked down from the ship, wearing his old jacket. He asked permission to Fox and the crew. "Fox, can I please have time for myself. I just really need it badly…" he begged.

     "Pepper! This is no time for you to frolic around!" Gen. Pepper angrily disagreed.

     Wolf patted Gen. Pepper's shoulder and requested, "Let him be. He's having trouble lately." He then got close to the general and whispered, "_He's trying to feel good about his age…"_

     "Very well… Peppy, just come back later, all right?"

     "Thank you, General. This old coot will be on in later!" he grinned. He then faced Star Fox and told them, "Fox, you've grown. Be a good leader like your dad. Wolf, whatever happens, please help your brother. Slippy, don't get into trouble. And Falco, try to cooperate and support the team." He then walked back, saying, "You may not know when I won't be there to help you out…"

     Fox suddenly felt a bad feeling. Is something going to happen to Peppy? Of course not, he believed.

     _Peppy went to a bar, drinking coffee and eating some sandwich. He kept in mind everything what the old Star Fox did, and sharing them to the new ones. Later that afternoon, after he finished his business…_

     He walked to an alley. Strangely, that back street seems to be quiet.

     "Hmm… too quiet…" he said to himself. [Hey! That's his line in SF64 at Meteo!] He then shouted, "Show yourself! I know you're hiding!"

     Suddenly, a shrouded person appeared from a path. A hood prevented the person to be seen, but to his physique, he is a canine.

     "Am I really lucky today?" that person with red fur grinned grimly. "Am I going to meet Peppy Hare personally?"

     "What do you want?" he asked with nervousness.

     "Oh simple… You see, without you, Star Fox will lose their spirit, and of course, you won't be there to help them during the war!"

     "What the?"

     "Here I come Peppy! My neutron blade will slice you down!"

     He dashed forward, revealing his crimson-colored blade. As the person gets near, Peppy gasped.

     "You! You're…"

     Before he could say another word, he was stabbed at the back. Blood leaked out, killing the hare instantly.

     _"Uh…"_ Peppy gasped while taking the last breath. _"Why? H-how… could you…"_

     He suddenly closed his eyes. His heart stopped beating. He is dead. The poor Peppy Hare passed away because of a murderous intent.

     "Hehehe… Without you, the _war_ **WILL** begin! HAHAHA!" the assassin laughed out with his red tail flinging out. "Let the worms and flies feast on you! You have already given yourself a path to kingdom come!"

However, before leaving, he forgot something, something that will turn _him_ down, or so to speak…

     _Meanwhile, inside the base, Star Fox got informed of the recent events. Being surprised, he disagree to help the militia…_

     "Sorry Gen. Pepper, but I can't." Fox said as he nodded. "I don't want to fight them, even with the rewards you offered are too much for generosity. I just couldn't bare to wage war against Galaxy Wulf."

     "But Fox, the Cornerian Army needs your team's help!" Gen. Pepper begged. "You're only our hope! What if Galaxy Wulf attacks? We don't have a pilot as skilled as you to stop them!"

     "It's not likely that Galaxy Wulf will do that, even with their military forcing them." Wolf reasoned out.

     Just then, Foxwell, who was earlier ordered to look for Rufus, entered the room. Carrying a stack of papers, he accidentally slipped down.

     "Egad! Foxwell, where were you these whole time?" Gen. Pepper asked indefinitely.

     "Sir, you made me look Rufus around the whole city!" Foxwell explained. "Oh yeah, in my way earlier, Gen. Chibot wanted you to sign a document that allows Star Fox to enter war."

     Arma whined, "It's really strange where the heck Rufus is… Anyway, what's your decision, Gen. Pepper?"

     He looked at the fox and thought about the paper. "I shall hold on to that." He said, thinking that they might change their mind.

     Suddenly, Caiman came running down the hallway and entered the room. He huffed and heaved, but then was able to say something.

     "Guys!" he coarsely spoke out, "Open the monitor and watch the News Flash! Quick!"

     Everybody wondered. They opened the monitor inside Gen. Pepper and watched the sudden newsflash. The reporter announced something that will soon change the lives of the whole Star Fox crew.

     "I am Tracy Winterford giving you this sudden news flash. A body was found lying on the ground, severely stabbed at the back, inside an alley. When the police investigated, it seems that a weapon of Terran technology has been used to stab this person, a neutron blade as what many call it. The victim's name by the way is…"

     **"Peppy Hare**.**"**

     Fox lost a heartbeat there. He couldn't believe what he heard. Peppy dead? Impossible! He immediately stood up and hurried to the scene. The others then followed him. The whole Star Fox are in a strange mood. Grief perhaps?

     When they reached the alley, the whole Star Fox couldn't bare to see his bloody body. They all started to weep, but trying to hide it from public.

     Fox moved closer to him. "Peppy, you've done so much… You don't deserve this!" he whimpered. He then saw a neutron blade near his body. "The killer's weapon…" he thought. As he looked to it, the design seems to be familiar.

     Just then, Rufus came along running. Sweat is flowing out from him. Something happened to him while he was away.

     "Fox… I heard what happened…" Rufus slowly spoke out. "Sorry for the loss…"

     Fox suddenly asked him a question. He showed the blade to Rufus and asked, "Is this yours?"

     "Y-yeah… Now that you mentioned it, thanks!" he answered back.

     "What were you doing when you were away?"

     "I… uh…"

     **"YOU MURDERER!"** Fox shouted as he points Rufus. "The red fur, the neutron blade, your disappearance… it all connects…"

     "But I…"

     "Fox, let's not get too hasty…" Lupe reasoned out. "Rufus couldn't possibly…"

     Suddenly, enforcers arrived, quickly grabbing Arma, Rufus, and Lupe.

     "Hey! What's this all about?" Arma shouted.

     "You Terrans have become a problem to us all…" Gen. Pepper commanded. "Take them to the cells." He faced at Fox and asked, "So, what's your decision?"

     **"Give me the paper."** He answered coldly. **"Star Fox will join the war."**

     _What the… Star Fox has joined the Armada! They will soon join the attack to Terra. What will happen to them and Galaxy Wulf? Their fate hangs in the balance, and also if you read the next chapter!_


	8. Lost Roads

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox, it's characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)

* * *

TWO HEROES COLLIDE LAST EPISODE, LYLAT-TERRA WARS 

     _Fox, in an irascible manner, declared to aid at war. His vengeance for Peppy's death is unthinkable, since he was the one who trained him on being the leader of Star Fox. His anger is focused on to Terrans, whom he believed the ones who killed his friend. Will there be any settling to this?_

**-Chapter Eight-** **"_Lost Roads"_**

     _Later after the events earlier, Katt, Bill, and Pranz decided to have a stop at Bill's pound [that's what he calls his house]. There's a party in his house, strongly because of his promotion. However, he didn't know why was he promoted. He was just called by Gen. Pepper a few days ago, and that's that. They reached the dark when they started, but the night tempted them to party all night long, giving out alcoholic beverages to everyone._

     "Geez Katt! I never know you dance so good!" Bill grinned as he sips some whiskey from a glass. Apparently, he seems to be drunk.

     "Oh really? You noticed?" Katt smiled as she keeps on boogying on the dance lights. "From the way you talk, you got yourself in heaven! You got an iron stomach?"

     "Better than a platinum one!" he answered as he hiccupped slightly.

     Pranz looked around Bill's abode. The guests, which is composed of her, him, Katt, and his three comrades: Husky, Bulldog, Dobby (a Doberman), are all over the place except for one. Sei was looking up on the balcony. He must've been thinking of something.

     She went near him, offering a drink. "Would you like some Aphonia Smacker?" she insisted.

     "No thanks…" the samurai-doctor ice wolf refused. "A bottle of s_ake_ is enough for me."

     "What's troubling you?" she asked while looking at the full moon.

     "Something…" he sighed. "I'm not sure but the wind is odd today…"

     Pranz slightly felt cold. She never thought of something bad might happen. However, she eased herself up, knowing that everything is okay.

     Several minutes later, the whole party suddenly got weary. After having a bashing blowout, everybody got tired and was sleeping at the floor or at the couch.

     Suddenly, Bill's communicator alarmed. The sound triggered Bill to wake up, but still feeling groggy. He grabbed it, turned it on, and to his surprise he saw Fox. He looked very serious.

     "Bill, my _only true friend_, can I ask you a favor?"

     "Y-yeah… sure…"

     "I want you and your gang do an ambush at planet Exilus."

     "Isn't it a little bit too late for liberation?" Bill sleepily replied.

     **"NO!** According to Intelligence, TERRA Squad has made an allegiance to Volgar for war preparations against Lylat!"

     Those last words snapped Bill from being static to awake. "What the? Are you saying that…" he shockingly shouted.

     "That's right… These Terrans have been toying us for a very long time! They are not our friends! We must extinguish them! In your mission, I want you to eliminate Pranz!"

     "B-but!!!"

     "I found out that she's a part GE Soldier! You have to destroy her!"

     Before Bill could say another word, Fox logged off from the message. Being surprised to see a former friend to Terrans turned against them, he quickly woken everybody.

     "Guys, get yourselves suited!" he ordered. "There's an emergency! We have to attack Exilus at once!"

     "Huh? Why?" Pranz asked with wonder.

     "Well… um…" he reasoned. "Corneria believed that we should act at night to take advantage of time. They say that TERRA Squad is busy preparing for _something_, so we are the ones capable of doing it!" He tries to make up the reason to avoid spilling the beans.

     She didn't argue anymore further. Without a second thought, Pranz grabbed her pilot suit. She wore it in, and zipped it up. She then jumps to her fighter, curling her hair as she wears a helmet. [This outfit has been notorious for mistaking ladies for males] Everybody else rode at their fighters, and launched out straight to Exilus.

     Pranz thought, "Finally, I can avenge you, mother! _He_ is going to pay for the things he has done for you, me, and Bark."

     On their journey to the deadly planet, Bill looked at Pranz. He felt something about her. No, he's not in love with her [_Wulf: I'll get you, Grey!_], or neither he has a secret relationship with her! He just feels that there's something wrong. How could someone try to kill an innocent face like her?

     "There must be something wrong!" he thought to himself.

     As they reached the nearing distance of Exilus, the group formed in a way to evade something.

     "Guys, we better watch out." Katt exclaimed. "From what I've heard, meteors are bustling here!"

     "Not only that!" Sei added. "These _meteors_ aren't any _ordinary_ meteors! They are hard and solid that it's almost impossible to destroy them with our weapons."

     "Really?" Husky [no, not Husky of Star Coyote] warned out. "Then we have a major problem here! An Exilus meteor shower!"

     "Everybody, evade!" Bill shouted for command.

     The seven fighters moved away, evading any hit from the meteor chunks. One of them fired charged beams and bombs, but it didn't even scratch the meteor.

     After the smaller pieces rain havoc, medium ones came darting towards them. Difficulty of maneuvering occurs.

     "Ah! My wing is damaged!" Dobby shouted.

     "Hang on!" Bulldog growled.

     However, something disastrous appeared. A large chunk with a deadly velocity started to appear, making a go towards them.

     "We can't survive this!" Katt screamed.

     _The large meteor slammed itself to the seven fighters. It created a large explosion, visible to the naked eye below Exilus. It attracted soldiers, investigating the scene. No one could've survived that. An hour later…_

     "Unghh… where am I?" Pranz coarsely wondered as she tries to get up, feeling little bit of ache on her forehead.

     "Finally you are awake." A deep voice entered.

     "Huh?" she asked to the bizarre but familiar voice. "Wait, I know that voice! You're…"

     "Exactly!" he spoke out to introduce. "It's been many years, daughter! Your old man has been waiting for this day to come!" A tall coyote wearing pants with kneepads will describe him. Not wearing any upper clothing, only two belt straps from the shoulder pads he's only wearing. He's not even wearing boots. A belt is worn with a pistol, neutron blade, and other nifty gadgets are equipped on it.

     "**Darius!**" she angrily growled. "Where am I? Where are my friends?"

     "Is that the appropriate way to talk to your father?" he answered strictly. "However, about your friends, they are at the Laboratory, ready for being transformed into _GE Wonders_."

     "What the? How could you?!" she shrieked.

     "It's the only way! If the soldiers didn't do so, they might've been dead! You only survived thanks to your genetic enhancement in your blood. Your mother saved you…"

     She suddenly became quiet. She never knew he was this concerned for others. She believed that his father is a ruthless, coldhearted scum. She lay back on the bed she was seated, and started to think deeply.

     Meanwhile, Galaxy Wulf woke up from the deep sleep they had. They are inside a cell, so the group shares the same room. Unarmed and with their natural skills being neutralized by a special choker, they feel themselves helpless.

     "I'm sorry I put everybody down." Wulf humbly apologized.

     "It's okay! You didn't fail alone, we all did…" Lupina said as she pats Wulf's back.

     "Darn it! I couldn't remove this _Nature Suppressor_!" Garou howled as he tries to pull the choker out but in vein.

     "There must be a way out…" Vulpin whined. "I've got to talk to my dad in person!"

     Suddenly, the whole place started to shake. A soldier from the upper floors came down to ask help from the guards.

     "Hey you two!" he shouted. "We need some back-up up there! You leave your posts and get your tails moving!"

     "What about them?!" asked of the guards as he points Galaxy Wulf.

     "Leave 'em alone! This is more important than them!" the soldier shouted. "Star Fox is up there, using their flagship! We have to stop them!"

     The three soldiers moved out, leaving the prison unattended.

     "Star Fox…" Wulf thought. "Maybe we can get help from them."

     "But how? We're stuck in here." Garou whined.

     "Pu… Pupupu…" Purin whimpered.

     "Huh?" Bark wondered. "Wait a minute, aren't mantles like gelatins?"

     "Why?" Eagle laughed. "Is he going to be our last-minute food supply?"

     "Nope!"

     Bark carried Purin to the cell's bar walls. He pushed it [I couldn't tell whether Purin's a he/she] to fit. The gelatin squeezed in, and finally popped out to the other side.

     "Now Purin, grab the card key on the desk. The guards are too busy for us anyway."

     The mantle jumped over the desk and looked for the key. Purin looked around and grabbed something that almost looks like a credit card. It jumped down, saying out its name and gave it to Bark.

     "Pu! Pupupurin!"

     "Yeah, thanks a lot!" Bark replied as he slides the card to the door lock. He then threw it to guys and commanded, "Slide that to the chokers and will be removed."

     They did what the dog said. The chokers are gone, and now they can use again their skills.

     "Woo hoo! All right! The ice wolf is back!" Garou celebrated.

     "We have to do that later." Wulf ordered, "Right now we have to ask for Star Fox's help. They're the only one's we can count on."

     "But the captain said that Great Fox is firing the whole base." Goushin gave a thought. "What if they fire us with beams and bombs?"

     "We have to take our chances… They are our friends, and surely, friends don't kill each other…"

     "I hope you're right…" Bark thought.

     They all agreed and started to move out. They ran quickly, passing no soldier because of their activity in the front gate: defending the whole base. It still took them quite a while, though. The place shakes from barrage of beams stormed from the walls and the ground, making it hard to move.

     When at last they finally reached their destination, the hangar, they quickly took off on to the four fighters.

     "Why aren't we taking Space Den?" Garou asked.

     "It's for the best. We wouldn't be seen so easily." Wulf answered.

     They all shared the each fighter [it's a two-seater anyway] and blasted off. Trying to avoid any encounter, they took off to a different direction.

     "I'll contact Star Fox." Wulf thought. "Maybe they will answer…" He pushed a button, hoping that Fox will answer his call.

     Inside Great Fox, Fox commanded Rob to fire anywhere at the field. This causes the random earthquake effect because of the large beams hitting the ground.

     "Message from Wulf." Rob acquainted. "It seems very important."

     "Patch it on." Fox replied in a solid tone. Wulf's face appeared from the monitor.

     "Fox, can you hear us?"

     "Of course I can…"

     "Please, we need some evacuation spot while trying to find a way to stop the whole attack on both sides. Can we drop in?"

     "Sure thing…"

     "Thanks, you are a true friend…" Wulf then logged off.

     Fox smiled devilishly at himself. "_Friend_? Hah, I've been there, McWolf. You're going to have it!" Peppy's death turned his heart into a stone, forgetting his friendship and compassion.

     "So, we're going to let 'em in?" Falco asked.

     "Of course. They are our _friends_!"

     "Guys, we can stop at Great Fox." Wulf ordered. "We must hurry before TERRA Squad learns about this."

     The four fighters fired themselves towards the opening docks of Great Fox. As soon as the four made it in, they immediately closed it, avoiding any other fighters to enter.

     "Phew… Thanks a lot, Star Fox…" Wulf sighed out after jumping out from his fighter.

     Fox entered the room and seriously replied, "It's good to know all of you are safe…" He then pulled a blaster out from its placement at the belt and grinned, "Because I'll be truly disappointed if I can't kill you all, right?"

     "What the… What's the meaning of this?!" Lupina asked in a shock.

     "I'll just teach you all not to mess with Lylatians, Galaxy Wulf!"

     _Wulf dropped a sweat. He feels something bad is going to happen. He can't move because he doesn't want to. He can't fight a friend. What will he do? Isn't it obvious, go to the next chap!_


	9. Unleashed

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox, it's characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)

* * *

TWO HEROES COLLIDE LAST EPISODE, LYLAT-TERRA WARS 

     _Fox faced Wulf in an astounding manner. Keeping the thought that a Terran killed his friend and mentor Peppy, he urged vengeance to the whole group, constantly blaming them and the whole Terran race. When will his eyes open?_

**-Chapter Nine- "_Unleashing the Genetic Factor_"**

     _When we last visited Exilus, Pranz was in a deep state of migraine. The accident led everybody else into unconsciousness, thus leaving him or her wide open to be captured by Exilusian forces. Even though she still survived and was hidden by her father, she still worries about what happened to her friends. Knowing that the only way to save them is to be genetically enhanced, she feels worriedness inside herself._

     Inside the medical room, an ice wolf stood up from being unconscious. Looking around the room he is in, he noticed that his companions are gone and have probably been genetically enhanced.

     "I must get out of here," Sei the ice wolf pondered, "but first, I must find them."

     He quickly jumped from his stretcher and hastened to get out. He leaned through the corridors, avoiding any soldier seeing him. He moved out fast, looking every room he passed. A computer room, a meeting room, a supply room; all were nothing.

     Suddenly, he sniffed a familiar scent from a door. He quickly scuffled at the corner and viewed out.

     "The wine…" he thought. He leaned his head through the sliding panels and was shocked to see what he saw. His friends are all inside different capsules, filled with amniotic fluid and chemicals.

     "It couldn't be…" he grieved. "But where is Arfie? I couldn't see her!" He then started his search, looking around stealthily.

     Meanwhile, Pranz woke up from her headache. The shock from the explosion pretty much caused so much shaking and unbalancing, knocking her off down.

     "You're awake," Darius faintly greeted, "hope you regain your strength."

     "What's happening around here?" Pranz shouted out. "Darius, tell me what's going on!"

     "Slow down there, princess!" he enforced. "Before making requests from me, at least show me some respect! Call me _father_ or _dad_ for a change! Remember, no matter who you are, you're still my prisoner!"

     "So you're still like that, and I thought the years have changed you even for a bit!"

     "I have no time for your lecturing and whining about what happened in history, young lady!" he scolder her. "Now, be a good girl and talk again to your old man _nicely_…"

     Pranz still insisted on being rude. She hated her father ever since he left her, her mother, and Bark. "Damn you," she said out angrily, "I hope you're very happy that mother died! Because from now on, the suffering she had will be let upon my fists and ready to give it to you!"

     "Don't you think that I **got worried** after your mother died?!"

     "No… and nothing will make you get away from doing those things! You're a bastard who has no heart and deserves nobody!"

     She then jumped out and kicked Darius to the stomach. She then followed it with numerous fast kicks and a lunging upwards strike. His father got slammed to the wall, falling down slowly. Blood drips out from his mouth, slowly fainting out.

     When he looked at his daughter, he noticed a sudden glow on her eyes. The anger that rages upon her soul, giving the natural instinct to kill and the unleashing of the genetic enhancement factor of her birthright gave her the berserk feeling of vengeance towards him.

     "You'll pay dearly," she declared in fury, "your blood shall be flooding to my fingers and stain it as a mark of your fall." She then stepped closer slowly, giving her father a few more minutes to pray.

     "_P-pranz… Let me exp-plain…_" her father begged out faintly. However, she did not heed those words, showing no face for pity.

     Suddenly, a katana was quickly thrown to Pranz's path, stopping her from what she's doing. An ice wolf came running, shouting out her name to stop the murder.

     "**PRANZ! STOP!**" Sei shouted out while running.

     She snapped out of herself. All of her fury that once crawled inside her dissipated, giving her a sense to reality. She finally stopped being angry, and looked around the room. She saw her father, limping down with a sorrowful agony. A sudden flow of mercy entered her heart. Without hesitation, she quickly grabbed Darius and laid him to the bed.

     "_Dad… **DAD!** I'm sorry…" _she cried out beside the bed.

     "_It's all right. I know I have done too many sins that I can't redeem."_ He replied coarsely. "_But you know, the day before your mother died, she planned to surprise you that we're both engaged again. We're having a second chance with each other. However, I was too late. She died before I could say **I love you** to both of you…_"

     "Such fate…" Sei grieved. "You both are of destiny's play thing."

     "I know…" Pranz replied. "My hatred towards my father drove my inner self to wake up and release my genetically-enhanced abilities. However, my rage controlled me rather than myself, so my genetic factor went on fulfilling my vengeance."

     "_At least I'm sure you're ready to listen._" Her father spoke out. "_Listen very well, the fate of the two great systems will crumble if you weren't able to stop this unnecessary war…_"

     _Pranz accepted what her father is now. The two opened up each other's arms once more, accepting each other. However, one question still remains, what will happen to Terra and Lylat? What are you waiting for? The next chapter?_


	10. Escape from Hell

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox, it's characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)

* * *

TWO HEROES COLLIDE LAST EPISODE, LYLAT-TERRA WARS 

     _The acceptance of each other's arms… such wish is hoped by the many people of Lylat and Terra, yet they wage war to one another. When will this madness stop? Will they realize what they are doing before it's too late?_

**-Chapter Ten- _"Escape from Hell"_**

     _Rufus, Arma, and Lupe were taken into jail during dusk. They were sent into prison, waiting for their trial. Rufus, being accused for the late Peppy Hare's murder, declined to give any other statements about what happened; even Arma and Lupe have their suspicions toward him. However, that seems not to be the dominant reason why they were jailed. It is because they are Terrans. Everything is put up to a test, and the three are trying to do something to cope with it._

     "Rufus… Come one! Please tell me where were you during the murder!" Lupe insisted while placing his back on the prison wall.

     "I told you, I wasn't the one who murdered Peppy!" Rufus forcefully protested in an objective manner. "Don't tell me you guys believe in street talk and those false accusations!"

     "It's not that we don't believe you, Ru," Arma reasoned while playing with his plated tail, "it's just that during the time when we were having a meeting earlier, you were gone. Also, all of the evidence points to you, and the way you talk make you sound guilty."

     Rufus grunted, "But I-"

     He then paused when he heard a harmonica being played on the other side of the cell. When the two looked at the right side, they saw a figure seated at the bed, shadows covering him. The figure seems to be a wolf only wearing a pair of jail pants and a harmonica to play with.

     "You three should stop quarreling! You're friend is innocent." the figure, having a familiar voice, spoke out.

     "That voice sounds familiar…" Lupe wondered.

     Arma clonked Lupe's head and taunted him. He jittered, "You **moron**! That's-"

     "**Gen. Lupine**!" Rufus answered in a simple tone. "That's why I'm away for a few hours! I was in the prison talking to him earlier!"

     "Why didn't you tell us?!" Lupe angrily grumbled while lightly punching Rufus' white-furred chest.

     "Kids… kids… don't you make a ruckus in here! You'll make the guards go down here!" Gen. Lupine smiled.

     "S-sir, where's your uniform?" Arma asked while pointing him.

     "Hehehe!" the middle-aged wolf chuckled. "They thought my uniform is full of weapons, so they made me wear these jeans!"

     "Heck! No wonder they forced us to wear these old pants!" Lupe moaned. "Man, you call these jeans? These things make me itch like a flea-infested dog! Maybe they never wash these things! This is a violation to the fashion laws and rights!"

     "Wow… I'm pretty amazed that even were locked up in this stinky place, your brain is still up there, _fashionisto_!" [Uh, a guy who is obsessed with fashion!]

     Lupe started punching Arma at the back. Being an armadillo, Arma didn't felt anything and made Lupe's fists sore. The two started to quarrel again.

     "Say Rufus…" Gen. Lupine spoke out softly, "come here. I want you to take a closer look at this."

     "Uh… sure…" Rufus answered. He walked towards the sidebars of the cell, as Gen. Lupine stood beside the other side. The red wolf noticed the general pulling something out of his harmonica. An antenna!

     "Sir! That's a-" Rufus gladly grinned.

     "A communicator in a harmonica's clothing!" Gen. Lupine smiled in a low voice. "When the soldiers apprehended me, they thought that this musical instrument was just a so-so. They underestimated a general of Terra!" He then laughed hard and then continued, "Anyway, I've been trying to contact my daughter, but for some reason, something has been blocking my connection towards them! The only person who can do that is my pal Fox. I think he has already declared war to Lylat."

     "Hmm…" Rufus thought hard. Then, with an idea popping in his mind, he requested, "Sir! Can I use that? I'll contact my other crew, Foxette, Leon, and Hawkin, to come and get us outta here. We'll then go to Terra and figure out what's going on!"

     "Good idea!" he grinned. "Let's do it!"

     _Rufus started to contact The Pyre, Nebulla Wolf's flagship. He ordered them to rescue him, his crew, and the general. Without further adieu, they started to commence it. Several minutes later…_

     A guard who is watching the prisoners noticed something strange towards them. It is sort of weird having them doing almost nothing in his shift. He tried to taunt them by insulting their kind.

     "Terrans are a Lylatian freak!" he gruffly spoke out, "You know, us Lylatians have been trained to warfare! We can easily bully your race's ass out of the war field!"

     "Really? No wonder you're all barbarians!" Arma shouted back.

     "Besides, your race has no unique talents like us Terrans!" Lupe smiled while looking at the ground adjacent to the soldier. It suddenly exploded, making the guard slip down. "I have an _explosive_ personality as what many chicks would say to me!"

     "Grr… Your race are made up of sissies!" the soldier cried out.

     "Man, this soldier is so maudlin!" Lupe grinned to Rufus.

     "You got that right…" he replied back. He then faced to the soldier and mocked back. "Hehehe… you guys needed blasters and those other laser-shooting devices to try to stop an enemy and you still fail! Us Terrans use our fists, talents, and my favorite weapon, neutron blades!"

     "Your technology sucks!" Lupe added.

     "Y-you… Grr!!!" the greyhound guard cried out and then pointed a blaster towards Rufus. "You'll eat those words!"

     Suddenly, a small rock was thrown towards his blaster, knocking it off away. Such small size would need an almost perfect accuracy to hit that blaster and knock it off.

     "Oh, before I forgot to tell you," Gen. Lupine, the one who threw the pebble, told in a serious manner, "I became a leader because of my knowledge and experience, and of course my almost-perfect precision like an eagle."

     "Oh really?!!!" the greyhound cried out again. "You're just a stupid wolf general in a kennel! You're all stupid wolves in some stupid slammer!"

     "You mushy mutt! I'm an armadillo!" Arma yelled out.

     The general threw another stone at the dog's boots and howled, "You're a dog, and we're wolves. You should know by know that we're far superior even from our ancestors. Our noble hierarchy of blood was suddenly destroyed no thanks to your lax!"

     The hound couldn't hold his emotions any more. He started to cry and ran away. The four sweatdropped and sighed, "What a poor, over-maudlin dog… tsk tsk tsk!"

     Suddenly, an explosion destroyed the walls of the cell. The Pyre Mauler, a ground vehicle of their flagship, appeared and with two known characters. They're Leon and Foxette!

     "Actually, before you even told us to rescue you, we were planning it already." Hawkin concluded while adjusting his lens.

     "Oww, enough of that! You four get in! Hurry!" Leon shouted.

     The four didn't wait for the guards to arrive. They quickly jumped in to the tank-like vehicle and quickly called in Hawkin for the Pyre to open the hangar. Everything went all as planned.

     As the Pyre Mauler lifted itself to the night sky entering the flagship, Rufus asked Gen. Lupine about something.

     "Sir, are we heading for Terra?"

     Gen. Lupine thought hard. He sighed and looked out on the city. "Thank you for saving me, but I think I can't come with you. You can just land me at Fortuna. I believe I have friends there that can help stop the war." He nodded.

     "No sir, Nebulla Wolf will stay with you!" Rufus smiled. "We actually wanted to apologize for every bad thing we did."

     "It's all right. I understand that. Volgar only used you all…"

     "But I have a question…"

     "What is it?"

     "Is it true… that you know my father?"

     Gen. Lupine nodded and looked at the red wolf. He sighed, "Yes. He, Wulf's father, and me were friends back at the old days, but after the Exilusian War when we were sent to do some attack, he disappeared. I haven't heard him since then. I was only told that his wife gave birth to a child and that's you, but he never return. I'm really sorry…"

     "It's… it's okay, sir…" Rufus replied while facing at the dark space.

     _Now that the one of the generals of Terra, along with the Nebulla Wolf, escaped the enemy's hands, will they be able to stop the war? Is there any resistance to Pepper's declaration of war in Fortuna? Check out the next chapter, then!_


	11. Unmaking Friendship

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox, it's characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)

**Oh yeah**, if you're planning to e-mail about who are the new characters in my **_Winter_**_ **Waltz**_ Christmas fanfic, then you should wait for Two Heroes Collide Intensity! Also, Wolfarine, I'll save the Two Heroes Collide Juniors holiday special for… NEW YEAR'S DAY!

* * *

TWO HEROES COLLIDE LAST EPISODE, LYLAT-TERRA WARS 

     _Gen. Lupine along with the Nebulla Wolf was able to escape from Corneria. According to the general, there are Resistance forces hiding in the planet of Fortuna. Hopefully, they'll be helpful and won't fight one another. Their goal must be the same, to stop the war and avoid destruction. Will they succeed?_

**-Chapter Eleven- _"Unmaking Friendship"_**

     _The Pyre speeded across the fleet that was about to leave on Fortuna. Nobody noticed them, since they are in Stealth Mode. When they entered the planet, they searched for the **hidden base** of the resistance Gen. Lupine was referring to._

     "Where's _Sanctuary_? According to _him_, it is located in a _crack-like crater_ here in Fortuna!" Gen. Lupine wondered while looking around the view.

     "_Sanctuary_?" Rufus asked with no idea at all.

     "It's the name of the Resistance's base. We should be looking for a crater that resembles a rip. The base is hidden in it."

     "You mean that, sir?" Arma pointed as he looks from his special binoculars.

     "That's it! Let's go there!"

     The Pyre immediately piloted towards the location the armadillo pointed. When they reached the surface, they entered the crater. Gen. Lupine then sent out a signal via a pattern symbolizing an ally: he ordered Hawkin to activate the Energy Shield, deactivate it, activate it again, and then camouflage and remove from camouflage. [Hmm… sounds like a cheat code/trick!]

     "Sir," a soldier whose job is a _Gate Keeper_ asked, "an ally's signal. Shall we open the gate?"

     "Hey! I know them!" a familiar voice spoke out. "Let them in!"

     "Are you sure? We don't want any intruders to enter our secret base!" the Resistance leader spoke out.

     "I'm pretty darn sure!" the voice answered. "That's the help I promised!"

     A hidden gate suddenly opened out. The Pyre was able to enter, and as soon at it is docked, the gate closes.

     As the passengers of the flagship left the ship, the leader of the Resistance, two soldiers, and a fellow approached them.

     "Welcome, Gen. Lupine!" the Resistance leader, Gen. Rex, a tyrannosaurus rex, greeted the general. "You too, Nebulla Wolf! Caiman was right about the help he mentioned!"

     The whole Nebulla Wolf wondered, "Caiman?!"

     "Yep! I was helping Gen. Lupine! I couldn't bare Gen. Pepper's decision about the war as well as Gen. Fox's!" the little crocodile jittered.

     "Well, at least I now know that there are still people who doesn't want to start a war!" Gen. Lupine smiled. "Now let's get down to business…"

     _Meanwhile, we return to Great Fox. Galaxy Wulf thought that Star Fox would help them. However, because of Fox's untamed grief and anger to Peppy's death, he blamed everything to Terrans, including the Galaxy Wulf._

     "Fox, what's the meaning of this?" Wulf asked as his right arm readies his neutron blade.

     "It has many…" he replied. He then shoots the blade of Wulf, making him release it and accidentally letting go of it. "You… you Terrans killed Peppy!"

     "What?! Peppy's dead?! But how?" Lupina asked with grief.

     "What's your concern about him?! A friend of yours killed him!" Fox shouted out.

     "Who?" Wulf asked with fear.

     "Rufus!" Fox revealed to them. "An evil person will always remain an evil person! He's been plotting to kill my old friend since the time we got close!"

     "I-impossible!" Wulf replied with tears. "I know Rufus! He would never do such a thing!"

     "All of the evidence all points to him…" a sudden voice approached them. It came from Wolf, who then entered the large docking room. "As much as it pains me, everything forces me to believe what Fox says."

     "Wolf… your Rufus' true friend ever since… we two got separated and hate each other…" Wulf spoke out softly. "How could you talk to him like that?!"

     "Heh… My brother was NEVER friends with him!" Fox snorted. "How can he have friends to someone like him?! A Murderer!" Wolf just bowed and looked away.

     Wulf couldn't bear those words anymore. With fury, he rushed forward and tackled Fox down. The two quarreled, back-fighting each other.

     "Hey Wulf, I'll give ya' a hand!" Garou shouted as he ran towards the two. However, somebody jumped from the boxes, hitting the ice wolf. The two suddenly rolled on the ground, giving fists.

     "Hey, don't bother those two!" Falco, the one who jumped from the containers, spoke out. "I'm available though, so let's play!" The two then started to rumble, throwing fists at each other.

     During the quarrelling of the four, the large robot of the docking bay suddenly moved. A high-pitched voice spoke from it, giving a clue about the robot's driver inside the machine.

     "I will teach you a lesson!" Slippy, the one who's controlling the robot, spoke out. The robot walked towards the remaining five, trying to scare them.

     Bark walked forward and grinned, "Slippy, are you _sure_ you wanna fight _me_?"

     "Uh, well, Fox said…"

     "In that case, I'm sorry I did this…"the dog replied.  He flicked the robot's arm, causing it to malfunction and stopped moving. "I noticed you ignored the robot's arm. Poor thing…"

     Eagle wanted to rush towards Slippy, but suddenly, Rob appeared behind his back, firing a strap to his wings. He fell down, and got knocked out.

     "I am newly programmed by Star Fox to restrain all of you." He robotically stated.

     "Well then, it's up to us, Goushin!" Vulpin shouted. "Feel the fury of the _fire fox_!"

     "I'm coming too!" Goushin yelled while rushing towards the robot. "Purin, **_Stomp Attack_**!"

     "Pu… **RIIIINNNNNN!!!**"

     The two young members of Galaxy Wulf handled the robot. Vulpin tries to trap Rob with a fire ring, while Goushin keeps on snapping his camera [as if that's going to hurt!] and Purin stomps on the robot's head.

     Wolf walked towards Lupina. He unsheathed his dagger, making Lupina assume her fighting stance [she's a shoto, anyway]. But then, he pockets it back. "I don't want to hurt you." he said.

     "Same here," Lupina answered, "but must we fight just because of a misunderstanding?! It's their war, not ours…"

     "I know, but the passing away of Peppy gave the chance for Gen. Pepper to use Fox's grief to make him angry to you guys."

     "Hmm… I'm not sure, but don't you think that he ordered somebody that resembles Rufus' identity to kill Peppy in order for Star Fox to help him on his war? After all, Fox doesn't really want to meddle in this battle in the first place."

     "You're right. I never thought of that, but that's somewhat absurd! Why would Pepper kill his friend?"

     Back at the scene of the two leaders, Wulf got the upper hand in the combat. His mastery for blade-wielding and close combat is much more better than a full-fledged training from The Academy Fox studied. In fact, he can do better even without his weapon.

     "Fox, let's stop this!" Wulf grudged. "This totally out of hand! Our fighting will get us to no-where!"

     Fox grinned, "You're right. This won't get _me_ to no-where!" He then quickly pushed a button from his PDA [a more famous name for communicator], alarming the whole ship.

     "Wha? What's happening?!" Garou asked as he noticed the ceiling releasing some gas. "Falco, what the hell's going on?!"

     "Hah! Now you're in for it!" the bird laughed. "That's a double-dose of sleeping gas! Thankfully, Fox told us to drink a capsule that will counter that smoke!"

     "Hmph… these guys won't put up a fair fight!" Bark concluded as he tries to stop breathing, but he ended up falling down to sleep.

     "Fox… you're a… unghh…" Wulf slowly shouted as the drug lulls him to nap.

Fox immediately stood up from the wolf's grasp. He looked around, seeing the Galaxy Wulf cough up and slowly lying down the floor. He stared at Wolf, who was showing pity towards them.

     "I gotta admit, they're skilled, but they shouldn't meddle with a sly fox like me!" Fox blathered.

     "Okay, so you have them." Wolf ordered. "Now at least let them take a rest at the sick bay! We need to show them that even we're helping Pepper, they're still our friends!"

     "You know, you're _almost_ making me lose my patience, bro…" Fox angrily replied. He then looked around the ship, smiling. "I'm going to miss this ship." He smiled, and then giving orders to Rob.

     "**Initiate self-destruction in five minutes!**"

     "What?! What about them?!" Wolf argued.

     "We're going to leave them here, of course!" Fox answered back devilishly. "There's no point saving their hide! It'll be such a waste!"

     "So, we're going to… leave 'em here?" Falco wondered.

     "Yep! And you guys better get your tails in the Arwing; this place is going to blow! Slippy, carry Rob in your fighter, okay?!" Fox ordered.

     "That's it! I'm not going to leave 'em here!" Wolf angrily disagreed.

     "You know, you're getting on my nerves!" Fox furiously shouted back.

     "Don't you think Pepper's only using you to gain an advantage to _his_ war?! He's only using your weak spot to take over you, even you guys! Peppy would never let us kill them! They're our friends!" Wolf yelled, walking back to the sleeping bodies.

     Immediately, Fox quickly rushed behind Wolf, slamming his blaster to the wolf's head, knocking him down. "Be thankful that you're my brother, Wolf. Otherwise, I'd left you here with the rest of them." he scoffed. He then ordered Falco to board him in his Arwing. There isn't much time left!

     The four Arwings quickly left the large mothership, leaving it to explode within less than three minutes. It is hopeless for the Galaxy Wulf to survive.

     Purin slowly woke up from its slumber [he's a mantle, anyway]. Noticing the whole place alarming red, it couldn't do much anymore. With its master unconscious, it has no idea how to save them. What will he do?

     _Back inside the TERRA Squad HQ, Gen. Fox wondered if Wulf said was true. What if Star Fox is against the war? They are their friends anyway. However, something startled him out - A special call from someone._

     "Huh? Who is trying to contact us?" the general asked.

     "From an Arwing, sir. It looks like it's from…" the female soldier reported. "It's from Fox McCloud!"

     "Patch it in the monitor!" he ordered. Something came to his mind. "Wulf's right. Fox is still their friend!"

     In the monitor, Fox's face was displayed in the small part of the monitor. However, unlike what the general is expecting, Fox has other plans.

     "Hello there, TERRA Squad! I believe you know me, Fox McCloud – ace pilot of the Lylatian Army!"

     "McCloud, I believe Galaxy Wulf is with you. May I speak to them?" Gen. Fox replied out. "I have to confess, I was being so hard on them about you. At first, I didn't want to trust you guys, but now I… Just let me speak to them!"

     "I'm afraid that can't be arranged, sir!" he answered with a grin. "Oh, and I wish you didn't have to say _that_, because your ego was right! Your team was easily fooled by our friendship, and because they put friends over war, they lose!"

     A sudden lost of heartbeat struck the general. Why did he let this happen to them? "How… how could you? They trusted you, but you only disappoint them!"

     "Oh **shut up**! I have no time for you!" he coldly shouted. "I'm busy waiting for my old ship to explode. Oh, did I mention that your team was left in there, sleeping because they inhaled my sleeping gas trap?!"

     "**WHAT?! YOU…**"

     "By the way, it'll explode right about…"

     A sudden explosion was heard through the monitor and even to the building. Fox was not lying. He even showed them the large fire building at the sky.

     "**NOW!** Heh, poor Galaxy Wulf… oh, and your son was there too, right?"

     "**DAMN YOU ALL!**" Gen. Fox cried out fiercely. "You took away my companion, you took away the young people who have been risking their lives for justice and peace, and you even took away my son… **I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU!**"

     Everyone else inside the commencement room was shock to see his reaction. They have never seen the general like that.

     "Well then, is that the start of the war?" Fox asked out sarcastically. "Then hear this, **Star Fox proved its strength by defeating Andross many times. Now it's time to show that skill against you, TERRA Squad. We will not allow you rogues to destroy Lylat System and dominate the whole universe! We will start tearing you Terrans by destroying TERRA Squad!**"

     "Let it be," Gen. Fox replied out with pride, "**Terrans never give up when it comes to fighting with our lives.**"

     _War has been declared. Star Fox will try to attack TERRA Squad, in hopes of destroying Terra's ultimate defense. However, Galaxy Wulf was left behind inside the Great Fox, which was then commenced self-destruction. What will happen to Terra System, now that their protectors are in jeopardy? Will this war lead to anything? Then boogie for the next chapter!_


	12. Sentimental Value

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox, it's characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)

* * *

TWO HEROES COLLIDE LAST EPISODE, LYLAT-TERRA WARS 

     One says that friendship is one of the strongest bonds that us people form. However, corruption and misunderstanding can destroy these ties. Will Fox realize what his mistakes he has done?

**-Chapter Twelve- "Sentimental Value"**

     The skies of Colonium were never this dreadful for TERRA Squad. Galaxy Wulf perished from the hands of Fox whom they thought they were real friends. Has he forgotten what symbiosis existed between them a long time ago?

     "**Fox! Take those words back!**" Gen. Fox growled angrily. "How could you do this to them?!"

     "I have no idea, general…" Fox sarcastically grinned. "However, certain people must know that they killed somebody who's very close to me! I will never allow my friends to be harmed and left without justice! **If they cross the line, then so be it…**"

     "Fuck you…"

     "Oh, bullshit me all day general, but I don't care! I'm going to make sure you'll get what you deserve!"

     Suddenly, a voice entered the discussion of the two.

     "Sorry Fox, but I'm afraid I have to crash into your party!"

     "That voice!" Fox nervously spoke. "It's…"

     "Wulf!" Gen. Fox hopefully smiled.

     "Sorry if I wasn't able to butt in earlier, but I have to listen to fox-boy here first!" Wulf answered. "So that's why… You're blaming us Terrans about Peppy's death!"

     "But… how?!" Fox shouted out with wonder. "I thought you guys were…"

     "Goners?" Goushin, who also butted in, laughed. "Well, let me explain what happened, okay?!"

**Flashback**

     We thought that we were goners by then. Only a few minutes left before the explosion. However, you forgot one thing… **Purin!** Mantles are resistant to **ANYTHING** at all! It was able to wake up from sleep and activated the sprinkler system, although I'm not sure how but that's how it explains me. [Hmm… is this some kind of pokémon stuff where only the trainer can understand his pet?]

     Anyway, we all woke up, rode the fighters we used on getting Great Fox, and swiftly flew away while watching your ship explode into pieces. What a waste!

**End of Flashback**

     "You see! I was lucky to have my Purin along!" Goushin giggled.

     "Puuuuu!!!"

     "Darn it!" Fox grumbled. "Anyway, I hope you guys are ready, because we got your coordinates now! Prepare for a battle now!"

     "We're going to fight 'em?" Falco asked with nervousness. "But… what if…"

     "Then we'll be ready to give it to you!" Eagle replied back.

     Suddenly, back at base, a soldier came running towards the general. He was breathing heavily, but then reported back.

     "Sir, we have a major problem!" the soldier complied.

     "What? Don't we have bigger already?" the general pointed the monitor showing Star Fox's and Galaxy Wulf's fighters facing at each other.

     "Sir! Our weapon storage facility! The security's gone haywire!" the soldier shrieked. "The whole place is going to blow! It assumed self-destruction mode! Our men have evacuated the place, but if nothing stops it for twenty minutes…"

     "Oh no…" Gen. Fox gasped. "The planet will have a large crater, and the explosion could kill thousands! We have to do something!" He then faced back at the monitor, calling Galaxy Wulf. "Galaxy Wulf, fight Star Fox later. Go to the weapon supply and cancel the self-destruction of the whole place! If it does…"

     "Roger that!" Wulf replied. "Sorry Fox, but I'll dance later! Humanity needs our help."

     "What?!" Fox moaned. "Are you all just going to follow him?! Let him or his men do all the work!"

     "We don't care whether he doesn't send any of the soldiers to help us!" Lupina replied. "As long as many innocent lives are at steak, all we care is their safety."

     "Then you have no choice but to take me along!" a toned voice shouted. Slippy moved forward along with the Galaxy Wulf who are preparing to leave. "I'm sorry Fox, but I can't let them dupe this mission! Besides, Bark's gonna need my help! I'm sure of it!"

     Bark grinned as his thick eyeglasses flashed. He adjusts them and said to the toad, "I can't do it alone… Thanks Slippy."

     "Slippy…" Fox thought. Something suddenly exploded inside of him. Is he a worse leader, or is Wulf just better than him? He growled and shouted, "**SLIPPY! I DON'T CARE! GO ON! LEAVE THE TEAM! IT'S BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU ANYWAY!**"

     "I don't care what you say! Help needs me!"

     Fox suddenly fell down to silence. He ordered Falco to leave. After transferring Rob to Falco's Arwing from Slippy's, the two teams parted.

     "Fox, are you…" Falco asked. He saw in his monitor Fox dripping with tears. "Fox! Man, are you all right?!"

     "Falco… thank you… at least you still think of me as a good leader…" the vulpine softly replied.

     The Galaxy Wulf along with Slippy headed towards the weapon storage and facilities. They entered the place, which has already gone berserk.

     "Guys, prepare your weapons." Wulf ordered. "The robots and defense weapons have gone crazy and will shoot any living thing. We have to be quick and stick together no matter what happens, okay?!"

     "Roger!" everybody replied.

     The whole gang rushed inside. All of the robots are targeted on them, firing lasers and beams. Wulf readied his blade; Bark armed his Lightning Thruster; Garou froze his targets; Vulpin slowly melted the robots, since a powerful flame may destroy the base; Slippy carefully blasted with his blaster; Lupina punched and kicked; Eagle swooped all the way; and Goushin flashed with ease. Everybody managed to get to the main core, the place where the main computer is located.

     "Okay, we got here!" Lupina breathed out. "Whew! That was a long run!" She then looked around the place, noticing no guards are present. "Say, this place has no defense units!"

     "Of course," Bark replied, "this is the main computer. If there are any defenses in here, it will risk of having to destroy itself."

     "Oh…" Garou spoke out. "Say, couldn't we hurry along? I don't want this to be an end-of-my-life experience! I wanted to have fleas and scratch 'em!"

     "Onii-chan, be serious!" Vulpin scolded.

     "Quiet!" the dog barked, who was already tangling with the circuits. "I have to cancel the self-destruction. Slippy, can you change the time variable of the explosion's occurrence?"

     "I've checked every data available and the archives listed, but there's no way I can change the time." Slippy frowned.

     "Hmm… Let's see…"

     Bark and Slippy checked everything; they are the ones who know these stuff anyway. However, the time is limited. They tingled with the wires, looked for files. They scourged data all over the computers, but not only they didn't find anything, but they are also running out of time.

     "Damn it! I can't find anything to stop this!" Bark howled.

     "But there must be a way!" Slippy yelled. "We can't give up now!"

     "If we couldn't find anything, at least we should stop the explosion from hitting the base and the cities!" Wulf commanded. "We have to find a way! There must be! I'll-"

     "…There's a way… This is the only thing I can think of right now." Bark coldly replied. "We have to activate Iron Wall."

     Slippy suddenly fell down in fear. "Iron Wall?! Bark, you shouldn't go that drastic!" he answered.

     "Why? What's wrong with his idea?" Goushin wondered.

     "Don't you get it?!" the frog answered back. "Iron Wall is an activation name wherein a structure, usually weapon keeps, are protected wholly by strong walls and a force-field door. It can keep anything from entering or exiting the structure."

     "Hmm… so we're going to contain the explosion inside?" Garou asked.

     "Yes…" Bark blankly replied.

     "I don't see anything wrong with it!" Lupina commented.

     "There is!" Slippy nervously concluded. "Once it is activated, no one could get out or in, therefore when everyone of us leaves the building, one must be left behind to activate it!"

     "...I'll do it…" Bark shouted. "I can do the interface commands of the program, so I'll stay…"

     "Bark, is that head of yours still all right?!" Garou groaned. "You must be reading too many books! We must think of another way!"

     "There is no other way!" he barked loudly. "Look, I've been always staying Space Den for a quite a long time, not enjoying anything of your missions. I don't want to stay there forever; a dog must never stay in his basket for too long!"

     "But this is not adventure we're talking about!" Wulf yelled. "This is dangerous!"

     Bark argued back. He couldn't agree to Wulf. "Well then, can you say somebody who knows what I'll do?! And even if there's someone, he or she won't be brave enough to step up and say I'll volunteer! That's why I-"

     "I'll do it Bark. Your team needs you…" Slippy whispered. "I know how this thing works… trust me…"

     "No! Fox needs you right now! After this, you'll have to go back to him!" Bark yelled.

     Some thoughts of Wulf flew back to the past. To the time before there was even Galaxy Wulf. He never saw Bark like this, yet he bears the camaraderie of the old Bark. He remembers the first time they met.

     Wulf McWolf, right? So you're going to start a mercenary group? It seems that you're going to do same thing like Wolves of Albadheb.

     Well, actually I…

     My name is Bark Arfie, and I'm not a type of dog who "handshakes." Anyway, before we could recruit somebody, have you suggested a name for the team yet?

     Wait, wait, wait! I haven't told you that you're in a group yet!

     But you're going to do that anyway, so I'm just thinking ahead of you.

     Well, technically…

     So, what's the name?

     Star Defenders? Well, I'm not really good at giving names.

     What the… How do you suppose people will come in and join your club?! And **Star Gladiators?!!!** Hah! I've seen many **stars **and **gladiators** crossing the space before I even studied!

     Well, do you have any ideas?

     Hmm… Wulf, and, aha! **Galaxy Wulf**!

     I like it, but don't you think putting my name at the team makes it-

     Overconfident?! Gimme a break! You can't think of a better name, right? So live with it! By the way, I propose to you, the leader, that I will be the team's science corner. Now don't you dare disagree with me!

     Uh… yeah… sure… I can see some facts that-

     -And I have a special project coming up! I've made a proposal to the generals to make us a flagship! What's a team without one, anyway! I'll call it, **Project Space Den**!

     Where are we going to get our money to buy the stuff we needed?

     Oh don't worry! I told them to cut our salaries by 50% and send them to our project. Oh, I also told that you'll have to be cut-off by 65% since you're the leader!

     **WHAT?!!!**

     Just kidding! Now, we otta get some missions so that we can have some money!

     "Yes, Bark was really something before… But since the time we have missions, he always stayed in the ship or to a safer place. I now understand why…"

     "Wulf…"

     "Bark…"

     "Promise me… I know you can become a great person even without me. I made a lot of stuff to help you guys, but even without that, as long as you are there, Galaxy Wulf will prevail."

     "**BARK!**"

     "We can't leave you!" Lupina shouted as tears fall down.

     "Slippy, I understand why you wanted to stay. Are you sure you're made up for this?" the sentimental dog asked.

     "I am…" the toad answered. "For years I have been treated as a weakling. I have to prove to them that I'm also strong in a different way. I don't want to be called useless…"

     "Very well…" the dog answered. Tears rolled down to him as he faces the Galaxy Wulf for the last time. He smiled and cried, "Good luck Galaxy Wulf!" He pushed a button, creating a tractor beam that teleported them away.

     "**NO!!! BARK!!! SLIPPY!!!**" everybody shouted back, but they were transported away.

     "The time has come…" Bark mentioned.

     The Galaxy Wulf were sent a few miles away from the building. To their view, they saw strong blockade of walls covering the structure. A green barrier suddenly appeared, covering everything.

     A sudden explosion blasted inside of the building. The horrified team cried as they saw the building exploded into bits. The detonation was extravagant but deadly, yet it was contained inside. Nothing could survive that.

     "Bark… Slippy…" Wulf wept. "You guys…"

     What will happen to them? Without the geniuses, what else the two teams can do? Go for the next chapter!


	13. Feathers

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox, it's characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)

School's back, so it means long update! Also, why do people hate Slippy? No one cared when he died…

* * *

TWO HEROES COLLIDE LAST EPISODE, LYLAT-TERRA WARS 

     _With the death of Bark Arfie and Slippy Toad, many people of Colonium were saved. Such sacrifices must be made to save someone. However, does this mean there should be blood shedding in order to stop the war?_

**-Chapter Thirteen-** **_"Feathers"_**

     _Star Fox, with only Fox and Falco remaining in the team, returned back to Lylat. After Slippy left the group, Fox felt a heavy punch into his heart. He thinks that he's a no-good leader, plus the jealousy he felt for Wulf. However, he has no idea that Slippy sacrificed his life along with Bark to save Colonium._

     "You know, I'm really going to miss Slipster…" Falco said as he leaned back to his seat. "It's really quite boring without his annoying voice and fragile build!"

     "Falco," Fox replied in a low tone, "you won't leave me alone, will you?"

     The avian wondered about the vulpine's words. "Of course I won't! I have no job waiting for me so I have no choice! Besides, it's fun when we're only two…"

     Before Fox could reply from Falco, a message interrupted him. He checked his monitor to figure it out. To his surprise, he just saw a blurry image of a person with a somewhat awkward voice. It was asking for help.

     "_Star… Fox… S-O…S! Ea… Eagle… ripping… Zoness! Back… up needed!_"

     The message suddenly got cut-off, giving a blank idea for the two.

     "The strange voice was sending an SOS!" Falco spoke out. "What are we going to do?"

     "The two words are the only thing familiar to me…" Fox murmured. "_Eagle_ and _Zoness_! He's causing trouble to that planet!"

     "But didn't we just met him earlier?"

     "He has the ultimate power to destroy cities, remember?" [See THC: Episode 6, An Avian's Word]

     "So you're saying that Garuda possessed Eagle again?" Falco gasped.

     "I don't know," Fox grinned, "but I don't care! Once we see him, we'll finish him off, and we got reasons for killing him!"

     "But…"

     "Which one do you wish to spare, Falco," Fox shouted, "our system and its inhabitants or your _friend_ Eagle?"

     Falco didn't say a word. He just looked at Fox who was ready to boost onwards to Zoness.

     "Well, what are you waiting for, Falco?" Fox ordered. "Let's go there!"

     Even though he followed Fox, he believes that they will need someone who knows more about the ancient evils of Terra. The only person he can think of is… Tatanuk.

     _However, somewhere in Zoness…_

     "_The fools fell from the trap. Now listen, Lord Omega will be very pleased if you just follow what he ordered you._" Omega's minion commanded. "_So, as I told you, annihilate Galaxy Wulf an the remaining Star Fox! They're easy as catching a fly if you use your best effort, Shadow of Eagle!_"

     "_Humph! My **best effort**?_" _Shadow of Eagle_, as what the minion refers to, boasted, "_I ca finish them off without having to use fifty percent of my whole strength!_" The Eagle clone, only with black feathers instead of brown, then flew to the sky out from the building. He stood on top of a tower, looking down at the city. "_This place shall fear X-Eagle! This place is going to be mine!_"

     _Meanwhile, at the tall tree-buildings of planet Willow, Terra System, a green avian was running out and up from the most top of the trees. Trying to avoid hierarchical peeves, she tends to swing away to her hidden hangar just near her hallow._

     "Princess!" a red dragon wearing a long loincloth and his body covered with symbols, a symbol for a dragoon knight, shouted. "I don't wish to disturb you, your majesty, but the Queen is looking for you! Please, show yourself!"

     "Tell her I'm busy!" a voice shouted from the vine-covered room. "I don't want to be bothered!"

     "But your majesty!"

     "Dragoon, let me handle this." a stern voice commanded. "You may return to her majesty and tell her that I'll be making her go back."

     The dragoon faced back, saluting, "Yes sir!" He then flew off to report.

     Gen. Talon then smiled, "It's all right now, Areith! Can I come in?"

     A door then opened for the middle-aged hawk. Vines moved like they were curtains that showed an entrance. He entered the room with Tatanuk holding a talisman that opened and sealed the door to her hidden room.

     "So what's it this time, Areith? Has your mom said anything to you that made you furious?" Talon smiled.

     "Oh nothing," she answered back while casting a sealing spell. "_Harsh whips of Mother Gaia, seal the pathways of destruction. **Close Portal.**_"

     Suddenly, Tatanuk's fighter, which was also hidden at the room, alarmed. She immediately opened it. To her surprise, it was Falco Lombardi.

     "Mr. Lombardi! It's been a long time!" she greeted.

     "Yeah, how's it hanging?" Falco replied, only to find out that he called because he was going to say something **important**. "Oh, I almost forgot! Eagle's gone berserk again!"

     "What?! Garuda?!" she gasped.

     "I don't know, but smells like one! We have no idea how to stop him!"

     "All right! I'll be going there!"

     "We're in Zoness! I'll put the coordinates there just in case you got lost, okay?!"

     "Roger! I'll be getting there as soon as possible!"

     She then pushed a button and got herself seated on the fighter. Gen. Talon asked something before he allows the princess to go, though.

     "Well, I believe this is _important_, yes?" he asked. "But I still wonder, what's bothering you these recent days?"

     "Mother." She replied back firmly. "She's been treating me with too much responsibility over my royal heritage! Sometimes, I wish that I wasn't a princess… I'd rather be out in the air, dog-fighting Volgar's air troops and doing martial arts like Lupina…"

     "I understand…" Talon sighed. "I guess your mother is just worrying about a successor of the throne and of the Keepers… Oh yeah, better gear up, okay Areith?"

     "Sure thing uncle…" she smiled.

     The general pulled a lever that opened an airway for the fighter. Tatanuk flies up to the sky, following Falco's coordinates.

     Meanwhile, her mother saw a jet flying through the skies. It gave her an idea that Tatanuk left again. "Oh daughter…" she thought. "I just wish you just know what you are doing…"

     _Back at TERRA Squad HQ, Galaxy Wulf condoled for their lost friends. Having Bark and Slippy out of the picture won't only mean that they won't have anybody to build new gadgets, but also that they will miss two humorous yet trustworthy pals._

     "Bark…" Wulf whispered to himself as he let's the wind take the flowers he's holding. "I'll miss you pal…"

     "I hope they go up to heaven…" Vulpin softly spoke out as he lets go of his flowers.

     "**WHAAAHH!!! DOG-FACE AND FROG-HEAD ARE GONE!!!**" Garou cried as Purin patted his head.

     Then, Gen. Fox entered to the hangar. "I'm sorry, Galaxy Wulf. I wasn't able to find their bodies…" he condoled.

     "It's all right, general." Lupina answered back. "We won't let them fail. We will stop this war."

     Eagle, who was quiet and was thinking very solemn, suddenly heard his comm beeping. He walked away, answering it.

     "Yes… this is Eagle…"

     "Eagle?! Hey, you're all right!" a female voice replied. "I thought you're possessed! Say, what's wrong?"

     "We just lost two of our friends… Bark and Slippy…"

     "What?! Oh, let me pray for them…"

     "S-sure… but why did you call?"

     "Someone in Zoness is trying to frame you! You have to come here immediately."

     Before he could say a word, Tatanuk logged off. Eagle, filled with fascination to the problem, walked back towards the group.

     "Who called?" the general asked.

     "We got a problem." Eagle answered. "Somebody in Zoness is trying to destroy my name! I'm really not concerned, but I worry that it might affect the team's reputation or even Terrans."

     "Then we'll go…" Wulf replied. "This is the chance we've waiting for. We need to show them that we're still friends with Lylat."

     "All right!" Goushin cheered. "Let's hope that Bark's and Slippy's spirits will guide us!"

     Suddenly, Wulf blocked him and Vulpin. He nodded, "I don't want you or Vulpin to come along with us!"

     "But why?!" Vulpin asked.

     "Son, Wulf's right. It's for the best." Gen. Fox explained. "Very well Galaxy Wulf, I wish you luck. If by any chance you could, please save Gen. Lupine."

     "Will do sir."

     The team prepared to launch out. The hangar opens and readied the Space Den to enter hyperspace. During this time, however, Eagle heard somebody talking to him in his mind.

     "_Are you sure you can defeat him?_"

     "Yeah… I can!"

     "_I sense terrible prowess in that **Eagle**. Are you sure you can handle him by yourself?_"

     "Ga-garuda?"

     "_Let me see if you can face your own self into battle. I wonder if you'll need more power into fighting yourself._"

     Those words gave Eagle fear. He wonders what Garuda is talking about? However, he has no time for this. He must be ready for somebody who's waiting for him.

     _What will happen to Eagle? How did Garuda communicated to him and what's his message all about? Who's Shadow of Eagle or X-Eagle? Tune in for more!_


	14. Anti Eagle

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox, it's characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)

School's back, so it means long update!

* * *

TWO HEROES COLLIDE LAST EPISODE, LYLAT-TERRA WARS 

     _A new obstacle set up by Omega is about to unfold. An impersonator of Eagle, or so what he's called, is causing havoc at Zoness. If this is not prevented, not only the reputation of the team will be destroyed, Omega's whim will continue on._

**-Chapter Fourteen-** **_"Anti Eagle"_**

     _Falco and Fox arrived at the hidden base provided by Pepper. With Rob being prepared to analyze the computers there, Falco went out and looked at the _gray_ skies._

     "Whom are you waiting for? Eagle?!" Fox sarcastically asked.

     "Quit it, Fox! I'm waiting for someone, but she's definitely not Eagle!" he exclaimed.

     "She?"

     "Yeah! Tatanuk can help us here!" Falco continued.

     "**WHAT?!**" Fox shouted in surprise. "Why did you ask help from a Terran?! This is **our** case, a Lylatian one!"

     "Listen, racist boy!" Falco angrily shouted. "I hope you remember that when we last deal with a raging Eagle, also known as Garuda, we consulted her help!"

     "The only thing she did was to explain their absurd history!" Fox angrily replied. "She didn't helped a damn thing but to cry and plea!"

     Falco was about to give a punch when a fighter suddenly arrived, going towards them. It landed near the two, and to their surprise, the pilot is Tatanuk.

     "Hey-a!" Tatanuk greeted the two, but wondered why they are grappling each other.

     "Tatanuk?! I never knew you ride one of those… for a princess…" Falco commented.

     "Well, this rebel likes to hang out… so…"

     Fox suddenly threw a heavy weapon towards the green eagle. She caught it, but because it was heavy, she fell down to the ground.

     "Take it… I don't want a whining mediocre bothering me…" Fox shouted.

     "Well, no thanks!" she smiled, giving back the weapon. "I have _talismans_, and plenty of it! Besides, when that imposter gets near me, it's _Dragon Flail_ followed by _Hurricane Splinter Kick_ for him!"

     "Uh… yeah…" Falco sighed. "Say, you said imposter? You mean to say that the _Eagle_ we're facing ain't the _Eagle_ we knew?"

     "Yep!" she smiled. "I contacted him and it wasn't him. They're deeply in grieve to Bark and Slippy's death…"

     "Bark and…" Falco suddenly froze. "No… Slipster can't be…"

     "I told him!" Fox bitterly shouted as he leaves the place. "I told him not to leave! Now just let me fix the problem here alone before any of you follows him!" He boarded his Arwing, and immediately left the place. He hid his tears by then.

     "Fox…" Falco sighed.

     Suddenly, without Fox's knowledge, Space Den immediately entered air space and landed near the spot Tatanuk's fighter is. Galaxy Wulf immediately left the ship, looking for her. To their surprise, they saw Falco.

     "Tatanuk!" Eagle yelled.

     "Hey, how did you get here?" Falco wondered.

     "We followed her signal she's been sending us." Wulf replied. "We don't have the time now! We have to stop Eagle's imposter quickly!"

     "What's the rush?" Tatanuk asked.

     "Wulf, slow down okay?" Lupina consoled. He then explained to Falco, "He just felt responsible for Slippy and Bark's… passing away. He doesn't want to happen again…"

     "I already heard that…" Falco softly replied. "And I feel sorry for what happened. Sorry I got upset at you guys earlier… It's just…"

     "Fox…" Garou grumbled. "That crude bastard! When will he ever understand what's happening?!"

     "Anyway, I can't let a copy of me ruin Zoness!" Eagle urged. "We have to go now!"

     "I'm coming too!" Tatanuk implied. "You'll need me!"

     "You can't!" Eagle shouted. "It's risky!"

     "But Eagle…"

     "I said **NO**!!!"

     The harsh voice hurt Tatanuk's feelings. "You're like… mom… trying to hold bars at me…" she cried out. She then jumped and flies away, leaving the four alone.

     "Tatanuk…" Eagle sighed. "Did I get too hard on her?"

     "Well, some part yes, some part no…" Falco answered.

     Suddenly, Eagle heard a grimace voice echoing at the base. It was casting something… something dangerous…

     "_Death… Five letters where every infinity ends. **Hell Scourge!**_"

     "Do you guys hear something?" Eagle asked with a deep worriedness.

     "Nope…" Lupina answered. "Nothing but…" She suddenly felt something inside of her. She slowly goes down unconscious, as well as everybody except Eagle.

     "Guys!" the avian shouted.

     "_It's about time we finally meet!_" a dreadful voice chattered. A silhouette of a bird rushed towards the ground, and slowly appears in front of Eagle. It's a copy of him, another Eagle. However, he's colored black, with feathers lusted in darkness and a white-gray chest that's been created by evil.

     "You…" Eagle readily remarked.

     "That's right!" the black Eagle replied. "I'm X-Eagle, a duplicate of you, only made by darkness! I casted a talismanic spell on them, killing them for a few hours unless it's been dispelled."

     "What the?!" Eagle shouted. "There's no such talisman that can do that… unless…"

     "That's right! I hold both your strength and the **Four Hellish Talismans**!" X-Eagle grinned. "You have to kill me in order to set your pitiful friends free!"

     "_Those four talismans are Hell Scourge, Bloody Pain, Devil Lock, and Forever Dread_…" a voice echoed inside Eagle's mind. "_Be careful…_"

     "Wait! Those demonic talismans have been sent outside space to be destroyed by comets and asteroids! How come you got them?!" Eagle asked.

     "Master Omega travels space and found them. He created me and sent me here to destroy you and this pathetic planet!" X-Eagle laughed.

     "I'll stop you!"

     "But of course! However, we can't fight in here!" X-Eagle smirked. "Come on! Fly up and we'll see who's the better Eagle!"

     Eagle has no choice but to fight. It's up to him if he wants to save his friends. However, he must be careful about the Four Hellish Talismans, for they serve a demonic omen upon him.

     _What will happen here? Will Eagle be able to stop the darker him? Will he be able to survive the Four Hellish Talismans? Tune in for chapter 15!_


	15. Talismans From Hell

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox, it's characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)

School's back, so it means long update!

* * *

TWO HEROES COLLIDE LAST EPISODE, LYLAT-TERRA WARS 

     Eagle faces somebody that resembles him. His darker version, an Eagle with a black lust, faced him with pure evil. Not only X-Eagle is more powerful than his counterpart, he also has the Four Hellish Talismans. Knowing the demonic effects of the cursed talismans, he now needs to finish him off before time runs out and his friends die.

**Chapter Fifteen – "Talismans from Hell"******

Eagle now needs to defeat X-Eagle within a couple of hours or less or else his friends will succumb. He needs to figure out how to dispel the effect of the talisman. Now the two are ready to brawl at the heights of Zoness.

     "Are you scared?" the black avian devilishly laughed. "With the power of the accursed talismans, I grow stronger!"

     "You always rely on those things!" Eagle shouted back. "I believe you can't fight me without their help!"

     "We'll see about that!" he chuckled as he charges forward with his talons in front of him. He grabbed Eagle by the throat, but then he counters it with an aerial somersault. The two kept on charging at each other, counter every attack.

     "You can't scare me with your death attacks!" Eagle smiled. "Cyclone Buster!" A charge of wind gathered up in front of him, firing it towards X-Eagle.

     "Hey Eagle, you must be forgetting something!" he grinned. "Cyclone Buster!" Like what happened to Eagle, wind gathered to an orb that was fired to the Cyclone Buster of Eagle. It created a neutralizing effect, destroying both attacks.

     "You must be forgetting I am you!" X-Eagle chuckled back. "Now, let's play! Tornado Break!" A large tornado blasted towards Eagle, which he tries to fire back.

     "You really wanna push me!" Eagle shouted. "Tornado Break!" Two tornadoes fight against each other, creating a vacuum area that dissipated both hurricanes. The two then continued fighting, throwing punches at each other.

     Meanwhile, back at the base, Wolf, who was unconscious, woke up after being hit hard by a blaster to the head. Recovering back his senses, he left Falco's fighter, noticing the **sleeping** bodies he saw at the ground.

     "Guys," Wolf, whose head still hurts, softly called out. "Why's everyone sleeping?" He approached at Falco, then everyone. It seems that something happened to them.

     Suddenly, Tatanuk flew back to the base. Wolf saw her, and then asked what happened.

     "Say Tatanuk," Wolf asked, "what happened here?"

     "I don't know! I just…" she whimpered. But then, she felt the presence of dark energy residing. "Something's not right here…" She then took out a talisman, which sensed dark matter wandering about.

     "A powerful spell…" she exclaimed. "It can't be! I must dispel it!"

     "Why? What's wrong?" Wolf asked.

     "The spell cast here is very strong! It's one of the Four Hellish Talismans!" she gasped. "I can't believe it! I thought they were banished!"

     "Four Hellish Talismans? That sounds bad."

     "Worse…" she added. "I'll try to negate the effect, but I'm not sure if I'm powerful enough to stop it…" She placed out another talisman, and cast it out.

     "Magic defies the Scientific Laws. Physics, Nature, Chemistry… Arrest them into suppression. **Mag Dispel!**"

     A large circle appeared, trying to null the effect of the Hell Scourge magic. However, the spell just dissipated, and the dark matter still resides.

     "It… it can't be!" she gasped. "I guess it's up to Eagle now…"

     "Why?"

     "Eagle is the only one who can stop the accursed one…"

     Back at the battle, Eagle and X-Eagle kept on fighting until they soon got bored. However, X-Eagle has more tricks in his sleeve…

     "Damn! We won't get anywhere!" X-Eagle gruffly shouted. "I guess it's time to use… Bloody Pain!" He then unleashes the talisman's power, giving a dark glow.

     "What the?" Eagle shrieked. "No! I must stop you!" He charged forward towards him, but then the dark energy pushed him away, making him only see what the talisman's effect will be.

     "Power! A thrill that no one can possess! Give me ultimate power of pain! **Bloody Pain!**" X-Eagle shouted. A dark orb of black energy covered him, transforming him inside the ball.

     As soon as the ball accumulates within X-Eagle, Eagle noticed the effect of the talisman. His enemy has a new look. X-Eagle looks lean, as if he joined a gym. He now wears trunks of some sort, bearing the mark of darkness. A symbol then appeared on his forehead, showing the meaning of pain.

     "How do you like my new look?" he taunted as he flex his right arm to show his muscles. "The Blood Pain gives me power on both physical and magical attribute. The other Hellish Talismans will also become powerful!"

     "Damn it!" Eagle yelled as he throws a punch to the demon. However, his punch was just a small prick. X-Eagle didn't even felt the pain!

     "Is that your best shot?" X-Eagle grunted. "Well here's mine!" He delivered a powerful kick to Eagle's stomach, flinging the brown avian to a building, crushing the windows.

     "Now for the second talisman…" X-Eagle grinned. He pulls out the third Hellish Talisman, chanting the spell.

     "What if death can easily separate you? The only way to answer it is to feel this! **Devil Lock!**"

     A large black cross and a chain suddenly appeared. The chain moved and grabbed Eagle's right leg, pulling him towards the cross. The chain then placed Eagle to the cross, chaining him to the material.

     "Hmph! You look so miserable Eagle!" X-Eagle grinned. "Don't worry! I will end your pain! My fourth talisman shall suck all of your energy out!" He then grabs it, ready to cast it.

     "No…" Eagle coarsely and softly grunted.

     "Eagle… fight back! You can do it!" a voice from Eagle's head echoed.

     "Ga-garuda…" Eagle whispered.

     "Frantic hellish souls gather. Now it's time for you to go to the abyss! **Forever Dread!**"

     Black particles suddenly appeared in front of X-Eagle. It then entered Eagle, stealing the life force out of him. Eagle shouted and yelled in pain, but there's no escape.

     "Goodbye Eagle!" X-Eagle laughed hard.

     Eagle will soon lose his life. What will happen to Eagle? Will there be any chance for him to escape? Find out in chapter 16!


	16. Virtues

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox, it's characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)

School's back, so it means long update!

* * *

TWO HEROES COLLIDE 9, LYLAT-TERRA WARS 

     X-Eagle has utilized his four talismans. Now that he has control over them, he has managed to weaken Eagle. Now, he will absorb the life force Eagle has. What will he do to survive?

**Chapter Sixteen – "_Virtue_"**

     _Fox is searching for the fake Eagle. Even though he had searched everywhere, none in Zoness he found the fiend. However, his search ends when he makes a route back to the base._

     "There he is!" Fox thought. "Now this is my chance to pour my anger into…"

     But then, as he looked closer, he noticed another bird chained to a figure. As he observed more, he realized that it was Eagle.

     "What is that naïve doing?" he provoked to himself. "Is he trying to kill himself?" He then urged forward, firing a fully charged beam to the X-Eagle. "I'm not doing this for you, Eagle. I'm doing this for Zoness."

     Without noticing it, X-Eagle got hit by the shot. It knocked him away from Eagle, hitting towards the building. He didn't become aware of the fox fighter.

     "Grr! Who did that?!" he grunted. He then flies up, noticing an Arwing gliding to the air.

     "It's me who did that," Fox shouted from his seat. He then fired beams towards X-Eagle, barraging the avian's body until smoke covers him. "Eat those, bird brain…"

     He thought that the black Eagle is done for, but as he gets close to the smoke, an energy blast suddenly darted from the fumes towards his fighter, damaging the shields. Then, from the dark gasses, X-Eagle flew out again.

     "You're not dead?!" Fox gasped. "But I let loose to the fullest!"

     "That wasn't enough!" X-Eagle grinned. "And my attack earlier wasn't enough either!" He fires another energy shot, annihilating the Arwing's barrier and scratching the exterior.

     "Damn it…" Fox grumbled. "How can I kill him off?!"

     X-Eagle charges another shot, preparing to be thrown to the Arwing. "It's really nice to know that I'm facing the great Fox McCloud. Too bad you won't last _that_ long!" He then hurls it towards Fox.

     Fox just held on to himself, closing his eyes. After a second passed though, he looked back at his front. He saw Eagle blocking the attack that was about to hit him.

     "You fool!" Fox yelled. "What are you doing?!"

     "_I'm… I can handle this…_" Eagle softly spoke out. "_Just… get out of here…_" Blood drips from his mouth, and his wings are scratched, but he still tries to save Fox.

     "Eagle, don't waste your time! You'll die anyway!" X-Eagle laughed.

     However, Fox didn't appreciate the help. He fired lasers from Eagle's wings, piercing through them, but hitting X-Eagle. The brown avian screamed in pain, and then he slowly drifted down. X-Eagle, on the other hand, just absorbed the attack.

     "That's what you get for meddling," Fox coldly stated at Eagle. How merciless can he get?

     "_Fox… don't… you'll just get yourself… killed…_" Eagle whispered as he falls down slowly with red fluids streaming out from his body.

     "Thank you for finishing him off! He's such a annoyance!" X-Eagle chuckled. "Now, to repay you, I'll kill you fast and easy!"

     "Don't think that I'm easy to beat!" Fox answered back. He then fired barrages of lasers towards X-Eagle.

     "You don't learn from your mistakes, do you?" X-Eagle laughed as he vanishes from the Fox's point of view.

     "Where… where is he?"

     "I'm over here!"

     X-Eagle reappears at the Arwing's left wing, tearing it with his talons. He then drifted to the other wing and destroys it. The Arwing soon started to fall down, losing flight control.

     "Fuck you!" Fox shouted. "Get away from me!"

     "You said you wanna fight, so I'm giving it to you!" he devilishly snickered. He then punched the cockpit's cover, grabbing Fox to the neck and pulling him out and up.

     "Let go off me!" Fox struggled, but then he stopped as he sees his torn fighter crashed to the ground. It's many feet above the roads, and if he drops, he ends up a fox pie.

     "Oh sure, I'll let you go!" X-Eagle grinned. He then started to spin around, and throwing Fox away. "Farewell, McCloud!"

     "**AHHH!!!**" Fox shouted in terror, seeing that this is his end.

     The vulpine closed his eyes as he felt something. He thought that he's been taken into heaven. But then, as he opened his eyes, he noticed bloody brown wings clumsily flapping to carry him up. He was embraced by Eagle, the one who carried him to the top of a building.

     "Eagle…" Fox whispered.

     "_I'll… take you… somewhere safe…_" Eagle weakly replied.

     He landed on a nearby top of the building. He tumbled as he lands, releasing Fox who rolled away from him. As Fox tries to stand up, he noticed the lifeless bird unconscious from the awkward landing.

     "Why did you save me, **WHY?!**" Fox shouted as he nears the bird.

     As he touches Eagle's beak, a swoop pushed him away from Eagle. He landed on his face, and X-Eagle placed his sharp talons to the fox's head. He was the one who pushed him away from Eagle.

     "Well, at least now I'm pretty sure he's _dead_." X-Eagle grouched. "Finally, I can kill you!"

     "He swooped high above the ground, pretty sure that Fox won't walk away because he's been pushed to the surface, weakening his limbs.

     Fox finally lost hope. Thinking about Eagle's deeds, a slight change of heart for Terrans suddenly approached him for a while.

     "_Am I really doing the right thing?_" he thought. But then he believed it's too late for that.

     "Prepare to die!" X-Eagle shouted as he swoops towards Fox. His talons are stretched out, ready to pierce the mammal's back.

     Suddenly, in a split-second, something covered Fox. Eagle placed himself above the immobile vulpine, taking the deathblow. Blood splashed from his back, and his wings started to bleed.

     "**_EAGLE!!!_**" Fox shouted as he sees the avian smiling in front of him.

     "_Fox… take care of Wulf… don't let him… fail… stop… the war…_" Eagle spoke out his last words at Fox in a low tone. Blood then dripped from his beak, ad his eyes closed. Before passing out and after giving his last phrase though, he pushed Fox away, entering the door that leads to the stairway of the building.

     "**_NO!!!_**" Fox yelled as the door closes. "**_EAGLE… I… MY FAULT…_**"

_Is it bye-bye Eagle? What will Fox do? Find out in the next chapter!_


	17. Light Versus Dark

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox, it's characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)

School's back, so it means long update!

**New format time!** I found out that my format of my original fiction Galaxy Wulf (which is found in fictionpress.net at the manga section, a good layout, and so I wanted to have a similar layout, with a difference of course, for this fic!

* * *

TWO HEROES COLLIDE 9, LYLAT-TERRA WARS 

**_Chapter Seventeen,_**_ Light Versus Dark_

     _Eagle, even though Fox tormented or forsake him, still protected the vulpine. At the cost of his life, he saved Fox from a fatal attack. However, he wasn't able to stop X-Eagle._

* * *

     "I worry about him…"

     "You're so foolish! Why do you still care for him? He wanted you to die!"

     "No! He was just blinded by the grief he'd faced before."

     "But that doesn't give a good reason for you to save him."

     "Why? I never understood you…"

     "You don't have to… you need friends if you wish to understand it."

     "Why is this _friend_ valuable to you?"

     "Because, if I don't have it, I wouldn't live at all. They are the ones who supported me. They're the ones who took care of me. I couldn't move on without one."

     "But that treacherous snake broke that code!"

     "He didn't really mean it! I told you before… but even if he did, I'm still there for him. I'm still his friend no matter what happens."

     "You…"

     "Yes?"

     "Can I feel this emotion? Will you let me?"

     "I will…"

* * *

     "Fox, Fox, Fox," X-Eagle muttered as he opens the door that leads to a stairwell. "You can hide, but you can't run!" He then saw Fox, readying a blaster.

     The vulpine fired a shot, which X-Eagle just shrugged off. "What the?!" he gasped. "You didn't get injured?!"

     X-Eagle punched Fox, and then grabbed him by the neck. Fox's hope all slowly slipped away, with him wishing to die.

     _I… I deserve this…_ Fox put a thought for himself. _Many of Wulf's friends died as well as Slippy too. If I just helped him before, none of this would've happened!_

     "Prepare to meet your fate!" X-Eagle shouted as he's about to tighten the grip from the neck of Fox. The canine choked, since his breathing has been disrupted.

     Suddenly, without the dark avian noticing, a powerful windblast hit his back, which caused him to let go of Fox. Because of the blow's strange property, it sort of scorched X-Eagle's back, making him shout. As he looked back, he suddenly got surprised to what he saw.

     "You! It can't be!" X-Eagle gasped. "You're dead!"

     In front of him stands a brown avian, with scars from the wounds. His clothes were torn by serration, and his bandanna has been ruined. He is none other than Eagle.

     "I am not only Eagle," he smiled with a peculiar face, "Garuda helped me to stand up. I never knew it, but I believe he's with my side now. He gave his spiritual force to me, giving me strength to fight you again and protect my friends!"

     "Damn you," X-Eagle grunted. "But it's all right! It's only a matter of an hour before your friends die! My talisman would crush their soul, slowly eating them and making their bodies rot!"

     "Then I just have to be quick in beating you up," Eagle shouted as he dashed forward.

     "Not a chance!" X-Eagle sinisterly answered as he cups his hand. "_Shadow Claw_!"

     "_Hikari Wind_!" Eagle, along with Garuda's spirit, yelled. They formed a shining wind, firing it towards the black claws stretching from the ground.

     The luminous air destroyed the black spirits, and attacked X-Eagle. In doing so, it charred X-Eagle, who was shouting in pain.

     "X-Eagle," Eagle wondered, "why are you…"

     "That… that's out of the question!" X-Eagle answered back, still suffering from the pain.

* * *

Back at the base…

* * *

     "_Darkness… you're life is short! You don't need to exist anymore! **Sparire Hexum!**_"

     A circle of arcane appeared below her, along with the multi-pointed star. It then tries to absorb the evil spirits found within the place, but it was easily destroyed by the darkness. Soon after, Tatanuk ran out of hope.

     "I've tried everything," she whimpered as she kneels down. "I can't null the spell!"

     "We have to do something!" Wolf growled. "We can't just leave them here! There must be a way!"

     "We're running out of time. I hope Eagle finishes this off or else…"

     Suddenly, something came into Wolf's mind. "Can you cast a spell using a talisman of a different spell?" he asked, remembering what happened to him, Fox, and Wulf back at Andross [see episode 8].

     "Well," she wondered, "I tried but I…"

     "We'll do this together…"

     Wolf held Tatanuk's hand, which in turn holds a talisman. They both closed their eyes and hoped for something. Suddenly, a flash of phrase came upon their minds.

     "_My heart is yours… forever evanescent. My words shall be my castle walls. **Angel Wings!**_"

     A flock of feathers then appeared from the ripples of light that accumulated around the two. They formed wings, which started to cast magic. Darkness then attacks the spell, however, because of the purity of the spell, it was easily vanquished. The spell destroyed the corruption found within the area, and finally crushing the effect of Hell Scourge.

     "We… we did it!" Tatanuk smiled.

     "We should thank Wulf," Wolf grinned. "If he didn't did this before, I wouldn't have any idea about this at all!"

     In front of them, they saw their friends slowly waking up…

* * *

Back at the top of the building…

* * *

     "You're not really a living creature, aren't you?" Eagle wondered. "You're just a shadow of mine, created in darkness!"

     "**NO!**" X-Eagle yelled back, dashing forward and trying to punch Eagle. "I am a person like you! I'm not just a clump of energy!" As his fist touched Eagle's wings, they got seared again, making him fly away.

     "**I AM NOT A SHADOW!**" he yelled again. He then scratched his chest with his sharp talons, showing a large wound. "See!" he reassured him. However, as the blood flows out from the scratch, black gas starts to sip out from the wound.

     Eagle approached X-Eagle and he then tried to touch the wound, but as he did it, X-Eagle was scorched again.

     "You're only a silhouette, X…" Eagle nodded.

     "**NO!!!**" X-Eagle shouted.

* * *

     _After all that happened, what would happen to Eagle and Fox? After finding out what X-Eagle is, will they show mercy towards him or will they finish him off?_


	18. Do Shadows Tell the Truth

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox, it's characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)

School's back, so it means long update!

Visit my new gallery at won't be sorry!

* * *

TWO HEROES COLLIDE 9, LYLAT-TERRA WARS 

**_Chapter Eighteen_**_, Do Shadows Tell the Truth?_

     _Eagle was resurrected because of Garuda's spirit, and blessing. Strangely, he accumulated white energy, which helped him counter the shadow X-Eagle. After finding out the secret of X-Eagle, will our hero forgive him or kill him?_

* * *

     "Th-that's true…" X-Eagle moaned. "I'm just your silhouette. I was only created by Omega from your shadows."

     "But why with all of the trouble?" Eagle asked.

     "A promise," X-Eagle continued, "if I finish you, I'll have my real own body. Omega promised me that!"

     "So," Eagle stated, "you really don't mean any harm?"

     "Not really…" a faint whisper echoed.

     "Can we help him?" Eagle asked Garuda, who resides inside him. "Is there a way we can turn him into a mortal?"

     "Don't tell me that you believe that shade!" Garuda shouted within Eagle. "I don't trust him, Eagle, and you shouldn't too!"

     "Garuda, I thought you've changed! How come you have doubts in your mind?" Eagle argued.

     "It's not what you think," Garuda debated, "I feel something wrong from his sentiments. Do shadows really tell the truth? But if you insist…"

     Eagle faced the sobbing black bird. Without a doubt, he's ready to help the shadow to turn into a living person. He won't be an echo anymore.

     "Take my hand," Eagle instructed him. "Our spirits will travel into yours."

     "But you'll burn me!" X-Eagle protested. "You carry the _White Wind,_ and I'm a shadow! If you travel inside me, I'll vanquish!"

     "He's right," Eagle thought. "Garuda, can we remove the Holy Wind?"

     "That's risking your safety!" Garuda yelled.

     "I trust him," Eagle replied softly. "He won't do that."

     "I just hope you're right."

     The brown avian focused his thoughts into his heart. With a single whim, light slowly fades away from his body. A film of protection, the veil of the white wind, disappears from his wings. He then let out his hand, ready to help.

     "Now grab my hand," he instructed again. "We'll begin there."

     "Thank you for trusting me," X-Eagle replied. He then crawled forward, grasping the arm of the avian. He then grinned, "but you know, **that was foolish!**" He then changed his form, not a bird anymore. He looks like a formless, splattered figure, all made of darkness.

     Eagle was surprised from the traitor's action, and tries to escape from the grasp, but then he fails to. He has fallen into a trap, and now he can't get himself out from it.

     "You're a liar!" Eagle yelled as he tries to remove the shadow from his left arm. "Garuda was right! I should've listened to him!"

     "It's not your fault," Garuda whispered. "It's natural for someone like you to trust a person, so don't blame yourself."

     "Actually," the formless figure replied, "I _am_ telling the _truth_! Omega shall grant me body, and he wants me to use yours!"

     The black spirit crawled onto Eagle's body, covering him with shadows. He tries to resist, but couldn't. Will he stay in the darkness?

     Meanwhile, Fox wakes up from the unconsciousness he had. He stands up from a corner, and looked at himself.

     "Eagle," he thought, "he sacrificed himself for me, even if I consider him an enemy… because we were friends, and for him, we still are…" His thoughts flew to Wulf, who tries to befriend him, even if the war is stressing them out. "Wulf was right… the war is just using me! None of the systems like it! It all came from a misunderstanding! And maybe… Rufus didn't kill Peppy!" He then notice a miniature missile cannon from his belt he took out from the Arwing. "I'll save you, Eagle! I'm still your friend!" He rushed outside, only to find out that his friend is struggling against darkness.

     "Eagle!" he shouted fiercely. "I'm here to save you!"

     "Get out of here!" Eagle shouted as the shadow binds him. "X-Eagle is controlling my body, and I can only hold on much longer! You better get out of here!"

     "**NO!!!**" he shouted. "I won't let it happen! Peppy, Bark, Slippy… they are my friends and they died because of my ignorance! I won't let it happen to you!" He arms the missile launcher and aims it at the shadow covering Eagle.

     "But it's too late, Fox!" the shadow replied. "Eagle is mine, and even if you fire that weapon, Eagle will die!"

     Fox then missed a heartbeat. _What if I fired the shot and hit Eagle?_ The thought came into his mind. But then, he remembered what his father said. _Nothing is more precise than a shot that came from the heart_. He closed his eyes and focused deeply. "I'll save you!" he yelled, firing a missile.

     "It won't harm me!" the darkness grinned.

     As the rocket flew towards the shadow covering Eagle's body, it drilled through the shadow. The missile isn't only a regular missile; it is also filled with Fox's positive energy, the energy of friendship.

     "What the?" the shadow growled. "How, how can it be?!"

     "It's Fox's light," Eagle concluded. "There's no way you will escape."

     The shadow suddenly formed cracks. Even with its matter-less form, it produced cracks, jarring the whole black matter.

     "**NO!!!**" the shadow yelled as it explodes into nothing. Eagle was released from his shadow.

     "That was a relief," Eagle exhaled. "Thanks Fox. I know there's still a part of you that's our friend."

     "Don't mention it!" Fox grinned. "Anyway, will you make me an excuse for Wulf?"

     "Sure thing!" Eagle laughed.

     Then, a flashing shard appeared and floated from the space wherein darkness was vanquished. It floated steadily and landed into Fox's palm.

     "What's this?" he asked.

     "A _Spirit Particle_," Eagle explained, "according to Garuda, it's what the life of X-Eagle is. Even if he's a shadow, he has this. It means that he's just a victim of something or somebody more evil."

     "Who?" Fox wondered.

     Suddenly, a dark orb appeared. It was formerly the enemy they were facing! It wasn't destroyed.

     "_I… am… indestructible…_" the darkness growled. "_Massive… destruction… to this planet… I must do this…_" It then starts to gather energy, and for Eagle and Fox, a terrible omen is about to happen if they didn't do something.

     "We should eliminate it away from the planet!" Fox howled. "If only my Arwing is still whole, I could've rocketed it away from Zoness!"

     Eagle was conversing with Garuda, however. Nothing can stop the dark shadow's attack, and the only way to save the planet from it is to send it away, and the person who'll do so won't have time to return.

     "Fox," Eagle softly spoke to the vulpine, "I really want to thank you for saving me. And, I am really happy that you're back to your old self. I'm very glad that I'm still here when you changed back."

     "What are you talking about?" Fox wondered. Then, a horrific thought appeared into Fox's mind, which made him shout. "Don't tell me you'll… **NO! I WON'T LET YOU!**"

     "I am the only one capable of doing it!" Eagle yelled, tears falling down. "Just… just say goodbye to Wulf for me, okay? I know it's painful… but…"

     "But what?" Fox asked while crying.

     "But… now I know what Bark and Slippy felt," Eagle reasoned out. "They, they felt that they were needed most, and they know it's the right thing to do! Forgive me, Fox!" He then gathered his energy, allowing him to swoop the dark orb along with him, up to the sky.

     "**EAGLE!!!**" Fox yelled with tears.

     "You fool!" the shadow shouted. "You cannot stop me!"

     "I can't," Eagle replied, "but the sun will… Garuda, please don't let me fail!"

     "I won't," the spirit replied, "with my power, you can fly at the sun. So this is what heroes feel when they are doing something grand…"

* * *

Back at the base…

* * *

     "Everybody all right?" Tatanuk asked as she checks on everybody.

     "We're fine!" Wulf replied. "I wonder what happened."

     "It's the dark talisman's effect," Wolf answered it. "Don't worry, we've removed it."

     Suddenly, a loud groan was heard. A dazzling light sparked at the sky. It looked like fireworks.

     "Will you look at that," Falco remarked. "It seems something happened."

     Suddenly, Tatanuk felt something. A bad feeling throbbed her heart. Something was wrong.

     "Eagle," she whined at the air.

     Moments later, Fox appeared at the gate of the base, limping. Everybody approached him, but Galaxy Wulf and Tatanuk took a distance.

     "Whoa," Falco gasped. "What happened to you?! You looked like a dirt bag!"

     "I…" he slowly spoke out softly. "I… Eagle's… he…"

     Tatanuk was shock. She knew this was coming, but she didn't know that it'll be true. Her heart breaks out, and she fell down, crying.

* * *

     _What will happen next? Now that Eagle's gone, they will have a hard time. They now know a greater evil is lurking, but what must they do?_


	19. In Each Other's Shoulder

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox, it's characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)

School's back, so it means long update!

Visit my new gallery at won't be sorry!

* * *

TWO HEROES COLLIDE 9, LYLAT-TERRA WARS 

**_Chapter Nineteen,_**_ In Each Other's Shoulder_

     _Eagle sacrificed his life to save the whole planet. In doing so, Fox realized that he was doing the wrong thing. He also felt that he was the one responsible for the bird's death. An hour after Fox's arrival, the teams are in a state of grieve and dilemma._

* * *

     "Man, it's really getting hot in here," Garou remarked as he wiped his forehead off after lifting four plasma cells and carrying them to Space Den. He then took off his shirt, and then laid himself at the wing, relaxing.

     "How could you be so ignorant?!" Lupina howled at Garou. "A teammate and a friend of ours has just passed away, and you just relaxed like nothing happened!"

     "But… I sometimes envy him," Tatanuk, who was sitting on the other wing, answered softly. "I couldn't ease the pain that's occurring into me…"

     "Hey, don't talk to me like that!" Garou growled. "I _miss_ him! I'll miss his teases about my body. He might tell me today that my nipple ring is rusted and that I should replace it! I just don't want to cry!"

     "But you'll soon later," Falco, with wet eyes, firmly answered while putting the cells in Space Den.

     Fox, still feeling guilty, looked at Wulf. He was facing at the red sky. _He must've felt bad_, Fox thought. _Two of his team members just died, three if you add Slippy's recent state. However, he didn't scowled at me. Unlike me, Peppy died, yet I accused every Terran of murder. What was I thinking before?!_

     He gathered himself up, and approached Wulf.

     "Can I ask you something?" he slowly asked.

     "What?" Wulf answered without looking at Fox.

     "Can we talk inside Space… I mean your ship, privately?"

     Wulf nodded, but he didn't say a word. He slowly walked inside the ship, followed by Fox. The two then closed the entrance, and made sure no one would get in.

     "So, what do you want to talk about?" Wulf asked again.

     Quickly, Fox punched Wulf's cheek. It knocked Wulf down, with blood drooling from his snout.

     "I know you won't hit me hard when I ask you to hurt me," Fox panted, "but I'll have to piss you off if I have to."

     Wulf just stared at him, wondering why is he doing this.

     Fox delivered another punch at the other cheek. "Come on, punch me for killing your friend!" he yelled.

     Wulf understood what Fox wanted to express, yet he feels that it isn't right. He believes that there is another way to resolve this.

     "Come on, talk!" the vulpine yelled out loud. He punched Wulf's stomach twice, and kicked his head. Blood gushed out from the wolf's body, but he still stood there, firm and silent.

     "Wulf… please!" Fox begged as he kneel on the floor, crying. "Don't torment me! Punch or kick or do whatever you want with me! I've done something very wrong that I feel miserable to myself!"

     But the answers he was expecting didn't come out. Wulf stared at him more, just breathing heavily. He waved his head, and didn't agree at his plea.

     Fox suddenly got drastic. He pulled a blaster from his belt and pointed it at his temple. "If… if you don't really want to do it… then I'll do it myself!" he growled. "Unless you promise me that you'll beat me up, I'm going to blow myself up."

     Wulf then felt that it's time. He slowly approached Fox, who was walking backwards as soon as he noticed Wulf coming towards him.

     "D-don't come near me!" Fox shouted. "I'm warning you!" He kept on walking backwards until he reached the wall. He couldn't move anymore, and Wulf was getting closer.

     Wulf approached him slowly. He then slowly pulled Fox's blaster out, following it with a hug. Tears fell down from his eyes. Fox suddenly felt something towards his companion.

     "Wulf…"

     "Fox… We're friends right?"

     "But I…"

     "Friends never let go of each other, no matter what."

     "You can't have me as a friend! I don't deserve your compassion!"

     "But why?"

     "Peppy died, and I accused every Terran I see with murder. But you, whose teammates sacrificed their lives for humanity's safety, didn't blame any single Lylatian."

     "So? I don't care! To tell you the truth, I couldn't handle my friends slowly slipping away, especially if I wasn't able to do anything to save them! I wasn't able to help Bark and Slippy, and I wasn't able to save Eagle because I was attacked!"

     "It's not your fault! You were helpless! You couldn't do anything back then!"

     "But I…"

     Fox then hugged Wulf. He too, went into tears. He was in deep emotion like Wulf. He tries to comfort his friend.

     "Do… do you remember the time when we went into the ruins about Krazoa? Do you remember about the time he told us that something will tear us apart, but then we will make it if we remain strong?"

     "Yes, and we failed."

     "But we can still do it. I'm… I'm really sure I'm sorry about what I did. I can still remember your pain when you thought Rufus was dead, but then came back as your enemy."

     "And you and Wolf, you didn't realize you were brothers. I feel sympathy too."

     "I'm sorry…"

     "I wanted the both of us to remain friends…"

     Later after a few hours, the two walked outside from the ship. Everybody stared at the two, who were now placing each other's hand into each other's soldier.

     "We were parted," Fox smiled, "but we came back together again."

     "All right!" Falco cheered, wiping his tears. "So we're pals again?"

     "Yes," Wulf nodded, "and this is also for the friends who sacrificed their lives for the sake of humanity and our friendship. I'm sure they're happy that we're bonded together again."

     Lupina's communicator then alarmed. She then answers it, wondering who would communicate with her.

     "I wonder who's on the other side," Lupina wondered. To her surprise, it's her father.

* * *

_     Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf, once enemies, now partners again. With their cooperation, they'll be able to stop the war. However, Gen. Lupine called. What would happen next?_


	20. Secrets

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox, it's characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2) School's back, so it means long update! Visit my new gallery at You won't be sorry!   
  
TWO HEROES COLLIDE 9, LYLAT-TERRA WARS  
  
Chapter Twenty, Secrets  
  
Fox and Wulf are now bonded together again. With each other's arms, they can stop the upcoming war. What awaits them is a call from Gen. Lupine. They now answer it and wonders for their next mission.  
  
"I hope you guys are relaxed here at Space Den," Wulf apologized at the Star Fox crew. "I know you guys are used at Great Fox."  
  
"No problem," Fox answered back while patting the wolf beside him. "After all, this place isn't really shabby."  
  
"Hey, nice gizmo!" Falco wheezed as he looked around the main deck. "To tell ya the truth, I've never seen Space Den! The only thing I saw is Star Canine!"  
  
"Bark... he made those..." Garou groaned. "Oops... I guess I shouldn't be telling about that."  
  
"We're really sorry we weren't able to condole with you," Wolf grieved. "If I wasn't hit by my brother at the head, I could've stopped him." Fox nodded and lowered his look, a sign of being ashamed.  
  
"All of it happened already guys," Lupina softly spoke. "All we have to do now is do something about the future."  
  
"Yeah," Garou whined. "But I still remember what your father told us earlier..." Everybody remembered it. The time when Lupina answered her communicator...  
  
Even with an ambiguous voice, the female wolf still hears her father's voice. "Lu... Lu! Princess, are you there?!" The she wolf replied back, but the interference couldn't make things clearer. If they would maximize their communication, they would be discovered. However, the coordinates were downloaded, and they were able to find out where the location of Gen. Lupine, Lupina's father is. "Remember... Fox, Wolf, Bear, and Bat... Meet you at Fortuna." Those are the only words she remembered and understood.  
  
"I couldn't get it," Falco grumbled as he keeps on looking at it at an electronic dictionary of the ship. "There is no F-W-B-B in the dictionary!"  
  
"Why are you looking at the dictionary, moron?!" Garou laughed. "We're answering a riddle, not a vocabulary word!"  
  
"I was just trying to figure out the word that each letter of the animals that Lupina's dad said!" Falco bantered.  
  
"Guys! We won't solve anything if we keep on arguing!" Wolf scolded them. However, the two angrily looked at him.  
  
"Well, at least we're trying to figure out what the answer is!" Falco snorted. "You are just sitting there, all so suave!"  
  
"That's not true!" Wolf argued back. "I'm trying to solve this problem without causing any fisticuffs!"  
  
The three argued and argued, making Lupina angry, She quickly smacked each other's cheeks with her fist. The boys' swollen cheek glowed red.  
  
"I hope that teaches you not to fight on each other," Lupina growled. "We don't care whether one of us is working or not! All we wanted is to end this crap!"  
  
"Say, something hit me," Fox said to Wulf.  
  
"What is it?" Wulf wondered.  
  
"When we were fighting X-Eagle, he mentioned the name Omega," Fox stated. "He said that his master, namely Omega, wanted to get rid of Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf... US! Who do you think he is?"  
  
Wulf suddenly thought of something. "What if he, she, or it wanted this war to happen so that he, she, or it can do his, her, or its own bidding?" Wulf concluded.  
  
"There's a possibility," Fox added. "But right now, I guess we should stick to our current plan. We're at Fortuna already!" He then faced at the people at the back and asked, "So, what's the answer to the riddle?"  
  
"WE STILL DON'T KNOW!!!" the four answered back.  
  
"Man, this is tiring..." Fox mumbled. "Maybe we should fly low..."  
  
Wulf followed Fox's suggestion. The Space Den slowly lowered its altitude, going near the mountainous surface. They looked around, hoping for a clue to pop up. After several minutes of scanning around however, they got fed up looking around.  
  
"It feels like I've seen this place before..." Garou lifelessly grunted.  
  
"Actually," Falco sneered, "we've been here for the third time!"  
  
"Arghh! I can't take it anymore!" Fox grouchily yelled. "This is getting frustrating!"  
  
Wulf sighed from the repeating view. With all of the mountain range found at the planet's terrain, they would not find the place quickly, and time is running out. He looked around, hoping for something, until he saw something that hit his head.  
  
"Remember the riddle," Wulf asked to Fox, "Fox, Wolf, Bear, and Bat?"  
  
"Yep," Fox replied eagerly. "I hope you found something there, Wulf."  
  
"I have," he replied. "What's common between them?"  
  
"Fur? Ears? Teeth? Many!" Garou shouted. "Why can't you be more specific this time?!"  
  
"I was hoping you would say cave..." Wulf snorted.  
  
Everybody wondered, "CAVE?!!! BUT HOW?!!!"  
  
"Ahh! I get it!" Wolf answered. "Foxes, Wolves, Bears, and Bats all live in caves! And that's what we're looking for!"  
  
"Exactly!" Wulf replied. "But we already found it, so we'll be heading towards there!"  
  
"Nice work, Wulf!" Fox cheered. "I know we couldn't make it without you!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Just as I thought!" Falco exclaimed. "I knew it was a cave!"  
  
"Say what?" Lupina laughed. "Earlier, you couldn't even say a word!"  
  
"No... really!"  
  
"Oh, what the heck..."  
  
The Space Den headed towards the only cave found at the mountains of Fortuna. This cave was secretly built at a cave-in, that's why it cannot be easily found. They approached the cave cautiously, and they were welcomed with a strong metal gate.  
  
"Nice..." Falco joked. "Maybe they weren't expecting any visitors."  
  
"No," Fox replied. "Open the communicator."  
  
A hologram appeared at the screen. It showed a blurry character asking for something. A password.  
  
What is the password? I demand it.  
  
"Seesh! What's with him?!" Garou growled. "That computer surely has some bugs! They didn't know they're facing Space Den!"  
  
"Quit it!" Wulf angrily shouted. "Let's play their game." He then faced at the hologram and spoke out the password. "Fox, Wolf, Bear, and Bat."  
  
"Wait," Lupina asked. "Are you sure that's the password."  
  
"We have no other options," Wolf replied. "Don't worry! They know what they are doing..."  
  
Access granted.  
  
The gates opened up. The Space Den slowly entered the opening in which they opened. As soona s they got inside, the gates were closed. Slowly, they stopped at the docking bay.  
  
"Welcome," Caiman greeted them. "We were looking for you!"  
  
The six got out from the ship. They smiled at the caiman, who approached them at their arrival. However, they took notice of the wolf, dressed in a militia suit, standing beside Caiman.  
  
When Lupina got down, the wolf caught her hand. He kissed it, and knelt down. "My lady... Gen. Lupine is ready to see you."  
  
"Why... thank you..." Lupina blushed.  
  
"Grr... I hate flatterers..." Garou growled.  
  
Who is that mysterious wolf? What will happen next, now that they are in the hidden base? Who's Omega? Find out more! 


	21. Heart Attack

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** Star Fox, its characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. Galaxy Wulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)

**Sorry for the LONG, LONG wait! My computer crashed, and I was able to send it to a technician and received it back a week later! Sorry for the inconvenience. IMPORTANT!!! I'll be stopping Momento and will continue… JUNIORS! Just wait for it! Yippee! Oh, and if you need any Galaxy Wulf information, visit and you might as well join the group!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One_:_****_Reunion_**__

_It seems that fate has its own way of handling things. Lupina met somebody, a unique character. Someone who's more sophisticated, gentleman, and noble; someone almost opposite of Garou's characteristics can describe this person. Will Garou tolerate this, or will jealousy invade his heart?_

* * *

            "It is nice to meet you again, Lupina," the charming wolf replied gracefully as he kneels down to her, kissing the hand afterwards. "I hope you still remember me after many years."

            "Wait a minute…" Lupina smiled after being kissed at her hand. "You're… you're my childhood and neighborhood friend many years ago! I can still remember… you're… **Rolf!**" She then embraces him, acknowledging her old friend's appearance. "I really missed you! And look at yourself! You're now a captain! Amazing!"

            "Ahem… I think we're getting uppity around here, don't you think?" Garou snarled as he tries to put on airs to Lupina. However, his attempts failed.

            "Mademoiselle, you're all beautiful when you're an adolescent now," Rolf smiled back to his friend. "And it's also nice to see you along with Galaxy Wulf! After I was sent to Valroyd, I wasn't able to see you except by our old photo. The time when we were five."

            "How sweet of you! I still kept mine too!"

            "Wow, the two _new_ lovebirds are getting along fine!" Falco laughed. "I never knew this would be too much fun!"

            "Wulf, I think we should hold Garou before he starts to erupt," Fox suggested to his companion. "After all, we wouldn't want Mr. Impulsive to ruin the two's reunion."

            "Yeah, but I really wanna watch what will happen next!" Wulf winked.

            Garou looked like a kettle that was left on an oven. "Look at them," he growled into himself, "kissing and cuddling in front of many people. How disgusting! And that… that… Rolf! Who does he think he is? I'll teach him!" He quickly rushed towards the hugging couple, and then quickly delivered a punch to the brown wolf.

            Rolf got hit, and he was sent flying out. Garou looked at him madly, with his eyes blazing. Falco, Fox, and Wulf stepped back, trying to see what would happen next.

            "Lupina's mine!" Garou proclaimed with intensity. "Her heart is mine and no one can steal it from me!"

            "You lunatic!" she shouted, slapping Garou to his cheek, turning it red. "Garou, what did you just did?! You have to think of a better reason for me to stop killing you!"

            "I'm just saving you from that ph-philander! That Romeo is trying to attract you so that you two would be lovey-dovey!" Garou protested as he points Rolf.

            "You're so knave!" Lupina yelled back furiously. "Rolf is my old friend! I've never seen him for many years, and it really felt great when I saw him… until you ruined it!"

            Rolf stood up from the floor. He laughed and told to Lupina, "Lu, I think this guy's just trying to be protective. I understand him. He feels like I'm going to take away his girlfriend!"

            "**G-girlfriend!!!**" Lupina gasped as she faces at the ice wolf. "You think I'm your girlfriend?!!!"

            Garou smiled with humiliation. "Well, I was supposed to propose to you but…"

            "You really think you can get everything you want, don't you muscle wolf?" Lupina growled. "I thought you _were_ my best friend, and after what happened, I still consider you as a friend. But now… gush! Just forget about it! I'll just try to think that I never met you, jerk!" She then walks away, with Rolf following her.

            Garou was stunned to hear what Lupina said. His heart got cracked into pieces, and he might not be able to recover from it. He walked back, looking at the three with a frown face.

            Falco tried to cheer the poor wolf up. "Hey Garou, I know these things are hard but…"

            He stopped Falco's line. He picked up something from his pocket and gave it to Wulf. It looks like something shiny. It's his ID!

            "Wulf, I know Lupina won't come back when I'm around, and maybe she won't return unless I leave the team. I don't want you guys falling apart just because of a nutcase like me…" he moaned with tears on his face. He then gave it to Wulf, and he immediately boarded his fighter inside Space Den.

            Wulf tried to stop him. He persuaded, "Garou! Wait! Please! Maybe she doesn't mean it! Maybe she's…"

            "I'll get through this, guys," Garou shouted sadly from the cockpit. "Besides, an arrogant philander like me can feel _love_ more at Arctican…" He then sets his Ice Fang, the name of his fighter, into a mode in which he took off. He left the base, and he left his heart.

            "We have to talk to Lupina about this," Fox suggested. "We can't lose him now, especially during a crisis like this!"

            "I know," Wulf replied in a low tone, "but I just hope she would listen…" The three then headed towards the meeting hall.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

            "I really don't like him," Lupina whined as she leans at a terrace. "He's really a stereotype… He feels that he can attract me with his bulky yet thin body, but he's wrong… If he really loves me, he should've acted like a gentleman… I really hope I didn't hurt his passion, but I do hope that would teach him a lesson."

            "Love's like that my friend," Rolf concluded with a rose on his hand. "It's like gambling…" Suddenly, a jerk in his mind made him drop the rose. To excuse himself, he thought of something. "Say Lupina, I think your teammates are waiting for you at the meeting hall. I'll catch up on you."

            "Well, all right. I'll see you there," Lupina nodded as she walks away.

            Rolf quickly headed to the bathroom as soon as the coast is clear. He locked the door as his head starts to feel more pain. He looked at the mirror, and somehow, he's talking to himself.

            "_What a fine lady you got there…_" he spoke out. Strangely, he answers it back.

            "No! You can't harm my friend! She's none of your business!"

            "_Rolf, you and I are one! There's no way you can get me out from your body, pitiful ice wolf!_"

            "You're getting stronger, virus… but my mind can still handle you!"

            "_Tsk… tsk… tsk… Rolf, I'm actually heading to your nervous system. Sooner or later, you'll bow down to me… You'll be a monstrous Frost!_" The aching then stopped, and Rolf was filled with worries. Now that his secret is almost coming out, what should he do?

* * *

_Garou's gone bye-bye! What will happen next?! Tune in!_


	22. Dual Edge

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars

**DISCLAIMER:** Star Fox, its characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. Galaxy Wulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2 and my groups at ).

**HELL! READ THIS! ^-^**

**_IMPORTANT!!! Please join the Two Heroes Collide group (use the given link above). Check out my current projects for Two Heroes Collide (including the awaited Intensity and the upcoming Generation Two). It's still in a fix (especially the forum-RPG section), but things will start spinning well._**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: _Dual Edge_**

_Did jealousy took over here, or hate? Garou's heart was broken, and yet he still cares for Lupina. Leaving the team with a heavy heart, he departed without saying goodbye to her. Meanwhile, will Rolf able to stop the virus from infecting him? What will be the consequences if he didn't?_

* * *

            "Where have you been?" Wolf wondered as he looked at the two approaching canines and a bird. He then noticed the absence of Garou and Lupina. "By the way, where're the love birds? Don't tell me they had a date! We can't start the meeting without them!"

            "You'll expect Lupina to come here along with Rolf," Wulf nodded, "but I'm very positive that Garou won't be joining us…"

            "Wha… what happened? Did I miss something?" Wolf gasped and was dumbfounded. "I should've not gone here earlier. Did the quarreled again?"

            "Bro, they quarreled, but we didn't expect them to break up," Fox answered back. "Garou knew Lupina won't return to the team unless he's not around, that's why he took the initiative to move out. I seriously think that he still loves her, but I don't know about Lupina." Then came Lupina followed by Rolf.

            "Hey there," Rolf greeted Wolf. "I haven't seen you earlier. You quickly left and entered the meeting room. My name is Rolf and you must be…" Wolf was surprised by him.

            "Wolf O'Donnell," he smiled, but then looked at him keenly. "They say you're Lupina's old friend, and um… you two were very close back then…"

            "And we're still best friends after all that time!" Lupina added as she hugs Rolf's other arm.

            The brown wolf noticed the missing member of the group. "Say, where's Garou?" he asked the four. "Shouldn't he be along with you guys? Don't tell me he took Lupina's words so seriously! Maybe we'll have to search the…"

            "I don't think so Rolf," Lupina growled in a low tone. "I don't want to see him now for the time being." She then thought of him, thinking about what happened earlier. _Is he angry at me, or did I break his heart? But, he's still wrong! He's such a jerk, punching Rolf! Still, I wish he wouldn't lose himself after what I said earlier… _These kept on ringing in her mind.

            "Yeah, you won't need to," Falco groaned as he crosses his arms. "Mr. Ice Wolf just left the base a few minutes ago. He believes that you won't return to Galaxy Wulf because he's around. That's why he bid farewell…"

            "That naïve!" Lupina yelled at them. "Just let him go! He should know that it was his fault this happened, and besides, he won't go off to far!" However, deep inside her heart, she feels sorrow and worry. _Garou, why? Don't tell me you really…_

            "I just hope so…" Wulf nodded. "By the way he looked earlier, I believe he's dead serious…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere inside a tavern at __Fortuna__City__…_

* * *

            "Give me ­your best beer," Garou growled at the bartender as he sits down at the beer section. "I'm filling a couple of mugs." He then looked around, seeing no customers at all.

            "How old are you?" the bartender raccoon asked at the frowning ice wolf. "You know we don't serve alcoholic beverages to minors."

            "Damn it! I'm 25, for shit's sake!" he rumbled as he slams his palms to the table. "Don't I look like an adult, a poor, gloomy, depressant ice wolf that has no idea about love who's sulking here all by himself?" The bartender just quickly gave him two mugs filled with beer.

            The ice wolf grabbed one of the mugs with bubbles oozing out from the rim of the mug. As Garou took his first sip, he didn't feel anything changing from him. "Fucking shit!" he yelled, slamming the mug down, which fortunately didn't brake. "I forgot that ice wolves are almost tolerant to liquor! Damn life!"

            "If I were you, I'd stampede myself to the street," the bartender talked to him as he wipes one of the empty mugs. "Anyway, you said you're an ice wolf, eh? I thought Terrans aren't allowed to enter Lylatian territory…"

            "Frigging war…" Garou howled. "I just wish it all ends and we all live peacefully! My life was ruined because of that damn shit!"

            "I agree… I haven't got many customers today. Thanks to Gen. Pepper, my business is in jeopardy! Why can't he just accept the fact that Lylat is already a big place… Many people here wanted to expand, but many also wanted peace…"

            Suddenly, Garou took interest of the subject. "Is Pepper really going for imperialism and expansionism?" he wondered, especially on how he said those words.

            "Well, I don't know, but that what happens in an aftermath of the war, right?" the bartender answered. "Losers give something from them to the victors. I don't know how you Terrans do in war, but that's what's commonplace in Lylat… The general believes that you Terrans also wanted Lylat, but I doubt it."

            "So everything is just a misunderstanding, and… that Omega character…" he quivered with enlightenment as he remembers what Fox told to them hours ago. "Maybe there's a better way to end this war after all…" He then stood up, dropped some cash at the table and went off. "Thanks for the info, dude."

            "Wait, earlier you have problems of love… Are you willing to go back there?" the bartender asked in curiosity as he picks up the dough.

            "Well, I'll just let good ol' fate handle it… There are more important things to do than that," Garou exclaimed. "Besides, she always thinks of me as a dumb ass and a jerk… and after I inform what's going to happen and do something not idiotic, maybe, just _maybe_, she'll change what she thinks of me…" He then exits the tavern, and started to take off and return to base.

* * *

_Back at the base…_

* * *

            "We have received information that Pepper's armada will attack three hours from now, and if I didn't know my friend any better, I'd say he already knows that will be attacking at the same time," Lupine explained at the group of highly-trained officers, Star Fox, and Galaxy Wulf, "we're minimal when it comes to battle fleet and weaponry, but we're not here to cause war. We only intend to stop it. The only way to do so is to disable the two sides: Gen. Fox McCloud of Terra and Gen. Pepper of Lylat."

            "So we're using those spacecrafts only to weaken them?" Wulf asked for confirmation.

            "Yes," Lupine nodded. "However, as much as possible, we don't want any casualties. We need to **disable** them only, not kill them."

            "So that's why you've supplied the weaponry with Plasma Nets and Neutral Flares," Fox remarked. "They will neutralize the beams and other projectiles they tried to fire, and the net will immobilize them."

            "Yes…"

            Rolf was listening to the discussions made by Gen. Lupine. He hopes that nothing will turn bad. However, his fear starts to bother him. His head starts to ache, and unusually, it felt worse. He shouted in pain as it intensifies. It not only interrupted the ongoing meeting, but also took the attention of many, especially Lupina. He fell down the floor, continuously twitching and feeling the pain.

            "Rolf!" Lupina shouted as she tries to approach him, but he was stammered by Rolf.

            "D-don't get near me… **everyone!**" Rolf yelled. Before the virus could control him, he must say something, which he did roughly and with difficulty. "_I… I have to confess… something… ARGH! I… was… captured by… UNGH! I… was… captured… by… AGH! Omega… implanted… a virus… in me…_" The jerking then stopped, and he slowly stood up. Something's wrong, as an evil presence is drawing. Lupina however, tried to get near him.

            "Lupina, don't come close to him!" his father yelled, but it was to late.

            "Rolf, are you all right?" she asked as she held out his hand, but she was answered by a very tight grip at the wrist.

            "**Fool!**" _Rolf_ answered as he throws Lupina away. "Rolf's dead. I am simply using his body as a vessel, and now that I have full control over it, I can easily destroy this base! No one must stop the war, and I'm going to rip whoever stands in me and Lord Omega's way!"

            "It's that word again… Omega!" Fox growled. "Wulf, this is the same as what I heard from X-Eagle! Omega probably wants to start the war, and he's sending them to make sure it happens!"

            "I'm not waiting for that to happen," Wulf answered back as he unleashes his neutron blade. "Wolf, Falco, wanna play?"

            "Why not? We're actually bored!" they replied with a smile.

            "Guards, restrain him!" Gen. Lupine ordered. He then quickly approaches his daughter, who slowly gets up from the fall. "Are you all right?"

            "I'm fine," she answered weakly, "but Rolf… He's not the Rolf I know anymore…"

            "Poor Lupina! Too bad that ice wolf inferior is not here to protect you!" he laughed. The officers and the other guards tried to stop him, but they were easily blown away and get rid off by blowing them with a powerful ice blast. Lupina was offended by his sentiments.

            "No… Garou is not an inferior…" she whimpered slowly, with tears falling down. "He… he's just like Rolf, only unrefined… but I like him… I feel sorry because I treated him like a jerk but… sometimes… I really like him that way…"

            "Bleh! You only like him because you need him!" Rolf smiled devilishly. "And the former owner of this body also felt that you love him too, that's why he passed the opportunity on you two being fiancé and fiancée… What a wuss!" He then fires a powerful ice blast towards her.

            "Lu, watch out!" Gen. Lupine yelled, but she was in a trance.

            Lupina was alarmed by the virus' words. It made her aura strong. She feels both anger and love, and she intends to bring justice on them. "How could you ruin the life of my old friend and insult Garou?! You're feind!" she yelled as she positions her hands as if she was charging aura. "I can't let you do that to me or my friends… or to anyone else!" The aura glows strongly at those two, almost-cupped hands. She then focused even harder, garnering more strength. At the split-second, she fires her charged aura. A large beam that engulfed the ice blast. "**_Shinkuu_****_ Hadouken!_**"

            Rolf was surprised to see that coming. He was blasted away by the large beam, sending him to the docking bay. As the beam of aura disappears, Lupina fell down, tired.

            "Wow, now I'm impressed!" Wulf smiled. "Say, why not teach me Hadouken?"

            "Sure thing, after the war…" she winked as she tries to stand up.

            "Uh guys, I know you're partying and all… but uh…" Falco distressed, pointing the smoky area of the docking bay where Rolf and the Shinkuu Hadouken collided.

            As they looked at it, they still see a strange figure. Is the virus really defeated, or is it just the beginning? Something troubles our heroes.

* * *

_Hey! Catch up next chapter!_ __


	23. Blizzard Storm

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars  
  
DISCLAIMER: Star Fox, its characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. Galaxy Wulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2 and my groups at http://groups.msn.com/GalaxyWulfSpaceStation/ or reading the original Galaxy Wulf fanfic at www.fictionpress.com/wolfoxokamichan).  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Blizzard Storm  
  
What is happening to the rebel's base? The virus that infected Rolf has already taken over his body. He has caused trouble to the base, but thankfully, Lupina did away him. However, his body still is moving. Garou, on the other hand, was busy pondering what happened. After acquiring information that surprised him however, he journeys back to the base.  
  
"Lupina, answer me!" Garou growled as he keeps on pounding the monitor in his Ice Fang. "Don't let your pigheadedness run your brain! I have some information here and you really must have it!" No reply is still resent. Thinking of another way to contact base immediately, he lost is hope. "I guess the only way to spill the beans is to get there, even though it would take time."  
  
His fighter slowly travels the brown plains with the sun shining down at the wings. The metal plating of the Ice Fang reflected the sun rays, giving a bright glow. However, even this luminescent feeling, trouble still beats in the heart of the young ice wolf.  
  
Back at the base…  
  
"A few twitches and everything is on the go," Caiman jittered as he fixes a few broken wires from the control room of the docking bay. A few minor short circuits were found. Their communications had been totally disrupted thanks to this. This is probably the work of Rolf under the influence of the virus. "There we go!" A snap of lightning was heard, causing the hologram at the room to flash and go online.  
  
It showed the fuzzy yet understandable image of Pyre, the mother ship of Nebulla Wolf. They were away, scouting the inner military areas of Fortuna, where Pepper's armada is. Caiman tried to contact Rufus with a fuzzy signal, and luckily it was successful.  
  
"Rufus here. Is anything the matter there?" the red wolf, even with the static, asked. "By the way, we've been contacting base but we couldn't due to communications error. What happened?"  
  
"Thank goodness we've reached you!" Caiman exhaustingly exhaled. "Rufus, Gen. Lupine wants you back here! We're having an emergency! Commander Rolf was infected by a virus and now he's rampaging the area! You need to get here and dock them and the weapons quickly! Then head to Pepper's armada! They'll be departing about a few more hours later! You have to go and…" Before the caiman's message was finished, the fizzy sound started again. The whole communication disappeared.  
  
Inside the Pyre…  
  
Rufus went to wonder what Caiman said. "Our message was cut off before we could finish," he exclaimed to the group. "We should head to the base now and dock everyone immediately. We have our orders."  
  
"But we aren't finished scouting and retrieving information yet," Hawkin responded as he holds out some paperwork. "Maybe we should go back a little later…"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Rufus continued. "We should go back there immediately. When our message was cut off, I heard a powerful blast from the background as if there was something fired at the docking bay." Lupe, the wolf who was manning the ship, immediately set course back to the rebel's base.  
  
Meanwhile, inside Pepper's Mothership…  
  
The Saint Bernard was observing the red sun of Fortuna from the many screens of the upper deck of the lead ship, sipping an expensive old red wine from his wine glass. He was then disturbed when a knock was heard from the door. "Come in," Gen. Pepper spoke out. The door slide to the side, allowing entry. A timid fox in robes and a tall uniformed leopard entered the room.  
  
"General," Foxwell nervously introduced him and his company, "you called Captain Schneider and me."  
  
"What do you wish to order, sir?" Capt. Schneider saluted with heart.  
  
"Good men," Pepper, still facing the glass-like screen, spoke out, "Foxwell, I want you to arrange our weapons at the weapons facility. I want you to double check our anti-matter cannons and smart bombs to see if they are working." Foxwell clumsily saluted and walked away. "Now for you Captain," he commanded as he turns around, facing him, "I want you to tell all of your best men an inspirational speech; that if other people wants to take Lylat, then we shall take what's theirs. I want you to fill their spirits."  
  
"At once, sir," Schneider replied with a salute, doing an about-face, and marching away. Pepper continued his lonely activity, with the thoughts of what's going to happen later.  
  
Back at the docking bay of the base…  
  
"Be careful," Fox warned everyone else as he prone himself at the crates. "Don't communicate or use anything that has the same manner. He can sense signals being send, just like what happened earlier."  
  
"All right bro," Wolf replied with his dagger prepared. "Is the general all right?"  
  
"Yeah. I told him to get out of here and help the other soldiers out there," Falco shouted from the other crate.  
  
"Now with the command center destroyed, no one will bother our party!" Rolf, heavily bleeding with many wounds, laughed. "My Lupina, we'll be having a great time!" He got rid of Caiman, who was inside the room, communicating.  
  
"What makes you think about that?" Lupina howled while posing in a martial arts position. "You killed my friend by infecting him, and now you wanted to destroy the two systems. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I told you it's what my master wants," he grinned while thick red blobs escape from his large wounds. "Now, I'll show you why every one of you should've interfered earlier…" He grunted, and suddenly, spasms occurred at his body. A strange thing is happening to him.  
  
"That's going to be disgusting," Wulf commented as he minimizes his peers. "Lu, I think you wouldn't want to look at him right now…"  
  
Rolf's body kept on bleeding, and then, his dark-brown fur turned white, and slowly stiffing. He starts to grow, like what happened to X-Eagle, making him muscular. Ice formed at his back, on his arms, a bunch at his tail, and on his legs. He now looks like a large snow wolf monster, and it seems that this is what the virus looks like.  
  
"Now for some chilling!" Rolf howled as he releases cold winds from his ice formations at his body. The whole room seems to be freezing cold, and the guys might catch a cold, or even freezing.  
  
"This is going to be a pain," Wulf remarked to the others. "We'll be having a problem with this blizzard!"  
  
"Did you say Blizzard?! Then the Blizzard is coming!" a familiar sound wheezed. It sounds like a voice form a sound system, making everyone wonder.  
  
Suddenly, beams were fired from the sky, making Rolf fall down. Then, a fighter, with a trademark of course, flew down, hitting Rolf. Then, as the pilot came out, he shrugged, "Blizzard Wolf is here, so there's no need to look around!"  
  
Lupina's eyes flashed. "It… it's… G-Garou!" she shouted in a maelstrom of emotions. The ice wolf smirked at her, making her feel enlightened.  
  
"FOOL!" Rolf yelled as he stands up again. "YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME BACK!"  
  
"We'll see who should've not shown up!" Garou grinned as he removes his shirt and belt-sash as well as his footwear, leaving him only with his mighty gloves, pants, and his strong arms and legs. "Now you'll see the real power of the leader of Northern Wolves!" he charged forward, as well as Rolf, giving a brawny battle that will take place now.  
  
What will happen? Just check the next chapter! By the way, in my Galaxy Wulf fic, I am also writing on how Garou joined the gang! How ironic! 


	24. Snow Flakes

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars  
  
   
  
DISCLAIMER: Star Fox, its characters, trademarks, etc. is owned by Nintendo. Galaxy Wulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2 and my groups at http://groups.msn.com/GalaxyWulfSpaceStation/ or reading the original Galaxy Wulf fanfic at www.fictionpress.com/wolfoxokamichan).  
  
And for those of you who love Garou, please don't read this! Oops… I spoiled it!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Snow Flakes  
  
Garou arrived at the nick of time. The guys were very lucky that the only person who could stop the ice monster has come back. However, will Garou be strong enough to fight Rolf?  
  
"Sir!" a running soldier rushed up to Gen. Lupine, who was trying to calm everyone at the evacuation base, "The Pyre has been spotted about a few miles from here! We should ask everyone to board it immediately!"  
  
"But that mothership can't board everyone here!" the old wolf growled, thinking about the evacuees. "I know! Take the cargo vessels of weapons around here! There'll be more than enough for everyone to carry away from this base. Besides, the Pyre will be heading to Pepper's ship for the final confrontation. We don't want any casualties from these freedom fighters."  
  
"Understood," the soldier replied with a salute. "I shall tell everyone to ready. Be careful sir!"  
  
"I will," Lupine nodded, "and I'll bring Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf just in case. They have to leave the beast here because we're running out of time! I will also set the self-destruct mechanism of the base as soon as possible! That's why everyone must leave!" He then rushed away, heading towards the docking bay.  
  
The soldier jumped to a platform and grabbed the megaphone and announced to the top of his voice, "Everyone, please board the vessels! The Pyre will be used as the negotiation vehicle and, if necessary, a battleship. The general doesn't want any casualties, so men, move! This place is going to blow!" Everyone did not hesitate to prepare and ride the vessels available.  
  
"Let me give you the taste of my minty fresh breath!" Garou howled as he fires an ice blast to the monstrous Rolf. It hit him at the face, but it seems that he only absorbs it. "Wh-what the?!"  
  
"What are you, making fun or just plain stupid?" Rolf laughed maniacally. "I'm an ice wolf monster; I get my strength from the chills of ice!" He then fires a stronger ice blast which Garou evaded.  
  
"This is useless," Falco grunted as he hides from the crates. "We can't get that large bulk hit the ground if he just sucks our best man out there!"  
  
"Wait," Lupina jeered to Falco, "you said bring him down to the ground, right? Well, I have something that might help these guys out…" She then charges her fist with aura, and fires an energy ball to Rolf. It hit Rolf without him noticing it. It created a powerful impact at the face.  
  
"I hope it works," Wulf added as he dashes forward very quickly, "because I'm going for it!" He was then followed by Garou and Wolf, and they slashed and hit the area where the energy ball collided to Rolf.  
  
However, as the smoke clears, Rolf immediately whipped them away with his icy tail, knocking them down to the ground. He fired an ice blast to them but Garou quickly saved Wulf and Wolf.  
  
"Are you all right?" Fox asked the wolves. He then saw their wounds on their abdomen. "That tail must've been sharp and painful…"  
  
"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!!!" Rolf howled out loud. It seems that he has already won the battle.  
  
Fox, Wulf, Falco, Wolf, Garou, and Lupina seemed to have lost their hope. How can they stop the monster from terrorizing the base? Without their slightest notice, however, something surprised them. Two red beams were fired at him, knocking the ice wolf beast down. As they glanced at the entrance, it was Gen. Lupine, sheathing back his pistols. Then a large red ship landed just behind him.  
  
"We're running out of time," the general warned the group, "The Pyre is waiting for us. We must leave immediately. I've set this base into self-destruct mode so that the monster will be finished along with it." He then fired a few more rounds at the fallen monster.  
  
The gang didn't stand there longer. They quickly rushed to the opened hatch of the Pyre, with Nebulla Wolf waiting for them inside. The general hopped in, followed by Wulf, Fox, and then the others. Garou was the last one to get in.  
  
"Come on ice wolf!" Lupina cried as she calls Garou. "We don't want to leave without you!" Garou was tantalized by the she-wolf's voice. It made him more eager to come up there.  
  
"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY!!!" Rolf shouted as he quickly stands up from the floor. He fired a severe blast of ice at the tail of the ship. The Pyre was disabled and couldn't move. Rolf then grabbed the ship's lower area, making sure they won't move. "I'll have to take you along if I have to!"  
  
"Argh! We can't take off! The ice is too thick!" Hawkin growled as he pushed buttons quickly. "Someone must take it off!"  
  
Garou knew this might happen. He felt that he is more needed now than ever. Unlike before, in which he doesn't seem to feel that he is important, now is the time for him to act. He quickly opened the hatch and looked down at the frozen area of the ship. "I've got to do this!" he thought to himself. Lupina was watching him, thinking of the possibilities that might happen.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going back there!" Lupina cried as she holds Garou's arm tightly. "We'll just blast the ice around here!"  
  
"I don't think that would be possible," Rufus nodded in a grimly voice. "Even if we destroy the ice, it would take us much time, we might end up exploding with this base. Also, Rolf is holding us down, so as much as I hate saying it, we need someone who could handle the ice beast and destroy the ice as fast as possible…"  
  
"Garou, why are you such a jerk?!" Lupina growled at him as she hugs him. "You… you know that I… I can't stand it when you're not around! My day won't be complete without you! The team will need someone like you!"  
  
"And the team needs me more now than ever…" he nodded as he kisses the wolf's forehead. "I'll try to survive… because I know you'll need me…" He then jumps off, with his eyes facing at Lupina, giving his last words. "I know you love me… and you know that I love you…"  
  
"Good luck," Wolf thought. "Why do sacrifices have to be made?"  
  
As the ice wolf lands on the base, he blasted the ice on the tail, destroying it. Rolf's attention went to Garou, leaving the ship behind and tackling him down.  
  
"This is our chance," Rufus yelled. "Hawkin, full thrust!" The mothership immediately fired away, leaving Garou behind. They knew that this must be done for the best of all.  
  
Rolf was dumbfounded. He lost the opportunity to kill the ones who'll stop the war. "Damn it! How could I let go of you!"  
  
"Garou… I…" Lupina cried while staring at the hatch, "I love you!!!"  
  
"Goodbye guys…" the ice wolf whispered to himself, "I know… I'll miss you…"  
  
In the view from hatch of the Pyre, the building exploded with all might. A large explosion formed, with the shock hitting them slightly. Lupina fell down to her knees, knowing that she might not see Garou again.  
  
Sorry Garou fans! I promise I'll make up! 


	25. A Notice

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars  
  
I don't own Star Fox and etc. However, I own Galaxy Wulf and its trademarks. E-mail me at [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] or visit my MSN groups called Galaxy Wulf Space Station [groups.msn.com/GalaxyWulfSpaceStation] or the original fic [www.fictionpress.com/~wolfoxokamichan] for further information about my characters.  
  
By the way, I know many of you hardcore (or casual) Two Heroes Collide readers out there are ready to flame me after many deaths that happened (especially to Garou… I never knew that jerk would be famous! -_-;;) from the previous chapters. Anyway, there are only a few chapters left, so I hope you would still continue reading this. Oh, and don't worry about losing your favorite character! Something is about to happen! Thank you for your continuous support for my fic!  
  
Chapter Twenty Five: A Notice  
  
Sacrifices have to be made for the sake of the planet. Garou has given his share for the benefit of all. Now that everyone is ready to face Gen. Pepper and Gen. Fox, they must have a greater endurance for them to fulfill peace. However, after the many loses they had, will they have strength for this?  
  
"This can't be happening," Lupe, one of the Nebulla Wolf crew, sighed as he looks at the monitor. "Everything seems to be a terrible nightmare that we can't wake up out. I don't want to see both systems be destroyed or be blown into smithereens!"  
  
"It won't," Fox commented, pointing out the nearby large mothership, "we'll stop it, and we'll make sure our friends' lives won't be wasted!"  
  
Gen. Lupine then interrupted the crew, telling them to prepare for docking. "We'll dock inside the main armada ship. However, we should approach them slowly, making them think that we won't do anything harm."  
  
"That's why you wanted the rest of the rebels away," Wolf added in a quirky manner. "You don't want them to be harmed. Oh well, luckily, Rufus' ship has deflectors and radar interceptors in this ship!" Rufus smiled at him, but his view was then changed to Lupina, who was looking at the dark space. "Was there something I said that made you upset?"  
  
"No… not really," Lupine smiled in a grimace. "It's… it's just that I remember Garou… When he heard what you said earlier, he would freak out. He'd jerk out, saying I can't understand what you're saying!!! Will you please speak in English?!"  
  
"So you still haven't consoled yourself…" Wulf spoke to the she-wolf in a low tone, touching her shoulder. "Don't worry… I think Garou's up there, saying that you shouldn't cry."  
  
I won't… I promise…" she smiled, wiping her eyes. She then looked back again at the black empty space, pondering another strange thought.  
  
"I know it's hard for my daughter," Gen. Lupine whispered to Rufus while looking at the large monitor showing the current location of their ship and their distance from Pepper's, "but she must come and face it. Anyway, we should activate stealth mode now."  
  
"Roger," Hawkin answered with agreement. "Activating stealth mode. We should arrive at Pepper's docking bay for about a few minutes." He then reared himself up from the seat, but then was taken back down when an incoming message suddenly surprised him.  
  
"Who could that be?" Wolf wondered. "Don't tell me it's…"  
  
"Message from General Pepper," Fox queued, having a bad feeling, "and it's priority one. How come he'd detected our arrival?"  
  
"Not so sure," Foxette added, "but I think they have either those heat sensor devices and stuff like that…"  
  
"Well, we better open it anyway," Wulf finally remarked while readying his neutron blade, "even though I'm pretty sure he'd threaten or ask us to leave." Hawkin followed and opened the message. Fox was absolutely right. It came from General Pepper.  
  
"You don't have to hide from me," the hologram spoke out, sending a word without greeting. "I know your arrival. I used the light energy from Solar to aid our radar capabilities. That way, no stealth fighters can hide from us."  
  
"What do you want, general?" Lupine gruffly replied. "Are you going to order us to leave?"  
  
"I was about to ask something from every one of you," Pepper replied back. "What is your reason from being in here? You should've stayed in Corneria or wherever you were…"  
  
"Well, we were hoping to come aboard peacefully, if you ask. I know my friend General Fox wouldn't hesitate to fight an army invading Terra, and I don't want Lylat to be destroyed either, that's why we'll be asking the both of you to talk to each other."  
  
"A peace-talk, eh? Oh well, it's worth a try… I'll open the deck for your ship to come in. I'll then let you use our communicator to patch in at Fox's main battleship. However, take note that I'm still considering you enemies, so I'll have a tight security. You'll only go to the place I'll lead you… into my office."  
  
"All right…"  
  
"Good. I'll see you then…"  
  
As the message closes, Lupina looked at her father. He knows pretty well that something might happen. Something might go wrong. That's why she hugged her, just in case they get separated.  
  
"I hope we can trust him…" Lupina whispered at her father's ear.  
  
"It's not him I problem…" Lupine added in a descending tone. "Something bothers me, but I'm pretty sure it's not about him…"  
  
Meanwhile, inside Pepper's ship…  
  
"Are-are you sure about what you said, sir?" Foxwell nervously replied. "Can we trust them?"  
  
"I trust them," Pepper reassured him, lessening his nervousness, "and I'm pretty sure they trust me. However, if things go wrong, there's a blaster here inside the drawer of my desk. I don't want to use it, but if it's really needed, then I will have to. I also wanted you to quickly pick it up if I couldn't, all right?"  
  
"Y-yes sir!" Foxwell again replied with a gulp. Then, a message was sent to him via a communicator worn around his ear. He reported to Pepper, "Sir, the guests have arrived! Shall I… uh… entertain them?"  
  
"No," Pepper commanded him. "The guards will lead them here. All you have to do is to stay beside me."  
  
"Y-yes sir!" the jittering fox gulped.  
  
Inside the docking bay…  
  
"I'll wait for you guys in here, okay?" Rufus told to Fox, Wulf, Lupina, Falco, and General Lupine. "If things get wrong, we'll hold 'em off."  
  
"Sure thing!" Wulf replied with a wave. "Uh… thanks again for helping us, Ru… I mean, after what happened years ago, you…"  
  
"You should make your life easier." Rufus smiled back at Wulf as the hatch closes. "It helped me a lot if I forget about my darker past, remember that bright ones, and look up into the future." Wulf nodded and moved along.  
  
Falco stared at the guards all lined up, giving a clear path for them to the general's office. "Geez, why would they set up on this much?!" he muttered. "We aren't going to enter in his room and kill him with a knife!"  
  
"Falco, we're here to make every one in here realize that we're friends!" Fox shouted at him. "We shouldn't make them think about us evilly!" Falco just grumbled as he crosses his arms.  
  
As soon as they reached the door to the general's office, Lupine took an unnoticeable breath. As the guards opened it, they were almost nervous and ready. There, inside the room, stood a Saint Bernard and a red shaking fox. As the door closes in, the two sides are ready to talk. 


	26. Face Off

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars  
  
I don't own Star Fox and etc. However, I own Galaxy Wulf and its trademarks. E-mail me at [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] or visit my MSN groups called Galaxy Wulf Space Station [groups.msn.com/GalaxyWulfSpaceStation] or the original fic [www.fictionpress.com/~wolfoxokamichan] for further information about my characters.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: Face Off  
  
Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf, along with the general, entered Pepper's ship for the final confrontation, or is it? Now they only await Gen. Fox for the last possible way to stop the war. Will this end well or not? What will happen to the planets? Will they all end in chaos or will they prevail?  
  
Inside Gen. Fox's main ship…  
  
"Sir, message from the enemy's mother ship," a female rabbit reported form her station to the general. "Shall I patch it in?"  
  
"Please do," Gen. Fox ordered as he sits at the main conference chair at the bridge. "I wonder what he'll say this time…"  
  
As the lens of the hologram machine drops down and the image is being shown, he was taken aghast when he saw who contacted him; they're none other than the peace brigade: Fox, Wulf, Falco, Lupina, and Gen. Lupine. It seems that Gen. Pepper agreed for a last peace talk after all.  
  
"Lupine, what are you doing there?! You… you made me worry!" he replied with eagerness. It has been a long time since he had met his friend. He remembered that he was taken as a prisoner, but now he's well and fine.  
  
Gen. Lupine didn't dawdle anymore further. "McCloud, I know I'm the only person whom I know you're going to trust, so listen," he quickly dictated in an understandable manner, "there's not much time left. You better talk to Gen. Pepper about the war. We can't risk losing many people just because of a simple misunderstanding!"  
  
"Are you sure you're all right or is Pepper forcing you to say those words?" Gen. Fox asked curiously. "You know that he might deceive us! I can't risk my life because many are counting me and everyone else for the sake of our system!"  
  
"I know," Lupine growled back, trying to get to the point. "Maybe this will convince you to come…" The hologram then widens the image, showing Galaxy Wulf and Star Fox beside him. Gen. Fox, still in an addling state, slowly begins to believe.  
  
"All right, I'll tell my men to keep steady as I, and only I, will go there via a small transportation pod, a symbol of my peaceful intent," he replied in agreement, "but tell this to Pepper: if I got injured in any way, or if I didn't return for a long time without me telling it to them, they have my permission to attack the Lylatian Armada." He then patched off, leaving Lupine in a state of nervousness.  
  
Back to Pepper's mothership…  
  
"We'll just have to wait a few minutes for his arrival," Lupine remarked at them, especially to Pepper. "I hope you heard what he said, Gen. Pepper, even though I don't want that to happen."  
  
"Don't worry, it won't happen," the St. Bernard reassured them. "We're only here to talk, and nothing else. By the way, doesn't he have children on board their ship? You know… those two young members of Galaxy Wulf."  
  
Wulf answered, "In my own perception to Gen. Fox, I think he doesn't have Goushin and Vulpin boarded in the ship. He cares about them, that, he doesn't want them to get harmed during this war."  
  
A stir of complete silence fills the room. Everybody was just waiting for the vulpine general's arrival. Lupina was sitting at the corner of the room, thinking something. Falco couldn't ignore her, so he took a seat beside her.  
  
Noticing that something is bothering her, he asked, "Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Well," she replied in a grim-like manner, "it feels like… it kinda feels unfair. Many died just because we're fighting for peace. Don't you think that they don't deserve their deaths at all? And… I also feel that something might happen… something bad…"  
  
"It's full of crap if Bark, Slippy, Eagle, and Garou risked for zero," he replied in the same sorrowful feeling. "And that Omega character… Why is that shit-load always in the scene? I mean, don't tell me he's a war freak who uses people with viruses inside!" Before Lupina could answer, however, a beep stopped their conversation. A message was given to them. It seems that Gen. Fox has arrived.  
  
"We'll be expecting him immediately if possible," Gen. Pepper replied to the reporting crew. The soldier obeyed and called for the other general to enter the room.  
  
As the door opens, a tall, red fox came in. He bears the suit of a general in Terra, and obviously, it's Fox. He first laid his eyes on his close friend, Lupine. He approached him quickly, giving him a warm hug.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you again, Lupine," he whispered with a deep warm feeling. "I thought I'll never get to see my best friend again. I couldn't do things straight without you."  
  
"So am I…" the old wolf replied back in a compassionate way.  
  
As the two released from their tight embrace, the general nodded at Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf, showing a sign of thanks and gratitude. He then faced Gen. Pepper, who seems to be anxious at their meet.  
  
"Now, before we continue," Pepper remarked to the people inside the office, "I want all, including myself, to place their weapons at the desk. This will be our sign of peace during our talk." Everyone slowly drew their weapons out, with neutron blades and blasters piled up on the desk.  
  
"Let's get to the point, Pepper," Gen. Fox told the old dog, "I don't want to get this misunderstanding and chaos to a higher degree. I really don't want to go on with this war. This is only for self-defense. If you'd back out, we'll back out as well." After hearing this, the general suddenly chuckled in a somewhat strange manner.  
  
"My boy, I was thinking the same thing too!" he laughed as he pats the vulpine's back. "We wanted to do the same thing! We thought that you're going attack our planet, that's why we went on ahead. We were also fighting for self-defense! We thought that if you'd back out, we'll also be going back to our merry ways!" Everyone inside the room fell flat at the floor.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like the peace talk is successful, but only quicker than I expected!" Lupine quivered as he laughs. "Anyway, let me handle telling your men, Gen. Fox, that the war is over and that both sides won!"  
  
"Same thing here!" Gen. Pepper smiled as he walks away, heading towards a console. The teams relaxed and sighed as they laid themselves at the couch.  
  
It was going along very well. All was very beautiful and well-planned, or almost. Without everyone noticing, the seemingly nervous little fox Foxwell slowly opened Pepper's desk, grabbing the pistol in it. He then points it to Pepper, who was just about to finish his announcement.  
  
It took a moment for the dog to realize the bastard. "Foxwell, what's the meaning of this?!" he growled as he was nervously stunned by the way the vulpine points the pistol at him.  
  
"Well, I thought this peace talk wouldn't be successful, but it was, so it leaves me no choice to do this," he grinned as he removes his thick glasses, showing his real red eyes. "By the way, forgive me if I act strange for the past weeks. I have to pretend I was the Foxwell you knew before my master implanted me into his body!"  
  
"Wait… this is just like… Rolf…" Lupina shouted in fear. "Omega did this to the real Foxwell! That person must've given him a virus!"  
  
Foxwell laughed while he keeps his blaster pointing at the dog. "Person?! Lord Omega is not a person!" he chuckled maniacally. "My master is nothing you knew. My lord is a supreme in my lord's existence. Lord Omega is neither male nor female, and my lord is not anything like any of you rats. By the way, say farewell to your general…" He then pulled the trigger, firing a beam of energy.  
  
In a split-second, however, Gen. Lupine pushed Pepper away, taking the hit instead. And using some sort of technique, he was able to move Wulf's neutron blade, giving it to the owner. [Just like the Jedi-like skills, eh?] Lupina rushed to her dying father, crying as she takes the last words from her man. Foxwell dashed out, and the others chased him.  
  
"Dad, please don't!" she cried as she hugs her father. "I… I don't want you to leave me! I love you!"  
  
"Princess… I love… you… too…" her father replied while having labored breaths. "You have… grown stronger… You need to… help Galaxy Wulf…"  
  
"But I can't leave you!"  
  
"You have to… your old man's time is probably… up!"  
  
"Don't do this Lupine! Many will need you!" Gen. Fox shouted as he quickly knelt beside Lupina.  
  
"Protect Terra… Fox… you're my… true friend… All of you… you… made… my life… happy…" His last words faded as he closes his eyes, stops his breathing and his pulses halted. He passed away in front of his loved ones. Lupina now vows to stop the person who killed her father. 


	27. Last Words

Two Heroes Collide 9, Lylat-Terra Wars  
  
I don't own Star Fox and etc. However, I own Galaxy Wulf and its trademarks. E-mail me at [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] or visit my MSN groups called Galaxy Wulf Space Station [groups.msn.com/GalaxyWulfSpaceStation] or the original fic [www.fictionpress.com/~wolfoxokamichan] for further information about my characters.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: Last Words  
  
When we last left our heroes, they were facing Luceus Foxwell, a poor man infected with by Omega to help that fiend do its bidding. Knowing that his and his master's time are running out, he sets out to destroy every one who opposes the plans of total destruction. He attempted to kill Pepper, but he failed, with a price… Gen. Lupine covered Pepper, taking the damage. What will happen now?  
  
"You're unforgivable!" Fox yelled as he chases the scoundrel. "Since when have you been fooling Gen. Pepper? Tell us!" The culprit stopped, as well as the four who was chasing him.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you everything," Luceus grinned as he throws away his thick glasses, "but make sure the cameras are watching us! I want everyone, including the generals in the office, to hear this…" He then throws away his coat and his necktie, and with a devilish grin, he explained, "I, I mean this body of Foxwell, was abducted by Lord Omega a week before the plan of the war outbreak was started. I was then created, and took over his body. And then, let's just say that I did all the things you never thought I was capable of doing…"  
  
Fox was taken aghast. He coldly shouted, "DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE THE ONE WHO…"  
  
"Very good," Foxwell replied with a smirk, "I was the one who killed your old friend… Peppy! And that's not all, I was the one who tricked the observatory orbiting around Terra to fire beams, and I was a good actor for Pepper's voice! I was the one who placed a virus in Rolf's body, and it was I who created X-Eagle. I was the one responsible for putting the bombs in the Cornerian Defense Force HQ! I did everything, all unimaginable and unspeakable!" He then laughed hard, without realizing Fox's fist flying at his cheek.  
  
"FUCK YOU, BASTARD!" Fox yelled as tears fall down. He tackled Foxwell to the floor, and then he continued to punch the guy. However, Foxwell seems to have telekinetic powers, that he flung Fox away from him. "I cannot forgive you!"  
  
"So it was his fault… I should've noticed that in the first place," Gen. Pepper growled as he looks angrily at the monitor. "I was so blind! I couldn't imagine him doing all this! Why!?" Gen. Fox, who was just finished covering Gen. Lupine's body with the large flag with the Terra insignia, patted the old general's back.  
  
Before things could go on for Luceus, he knew that he has to face and exterminate Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf. If not, even almost impossible, they might foil his master's plan. He pointed the pistol to the four, who were in a cautious position. "Say your prayers now, Wulf, Fox, Falco and, Wolf, not that it wouldn't help you at all…" he laughed. However, he didn't notice the ball of energy that his side. The only person capable of doing that was…  
  
"Lupina!" Wulf shouted as he looks back at the hallway. She was there, standing with tears falling from her eyes and blood stained on her jacket and hands. Wulf understood perfectly that she's in a deep fix, and he knows how hard it is for her to lose her loved ones, her father and Garou.  
  
"Damn it!" Foxwell shrieked as he noticed the injury the aura caused to his left arm. "Hmm… it seems that I'll leave you alone with my master!" He then runs to the docking bay, quickly reaching to the door's control panel.  
  
Suddenly, the whole place started to shake. At first, it a small vibration, but then, it suddenly becomes a large tremor. "Whoa! That fox freak did something here!" Falco stated as he tries to stand up. "And look! He's escaping! We otta get him before he escapes! He might return to that Omega character!"  
  
Wolf, who was silent and thought some things for a while, replied in a low tone, "I think Omega is the one coming near to us… and this earthquake is the sign of its arrival…" Foxwell, who just initiated door lock, laughed at the lupine's statements.  
  
"It seems that one of your friends is right, Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf!" he remarked as the door shuts down slowly. "Omega is coming, and there's no way for you to escape his coming! You shall all be eliminated in this world!" The door closes, and the five are left inside the hallway.  
  
Wulf rushed down to Lupina, who was still crying. Apparently, she's losing hope about everything. She was ready to give up on everything that has happened to her. Being a good friend, Wulf tried to comfort her.  
  
"Lupina, you can still go on… You're a tough girl," Wulf said softly to Lupina's ear, "and your father knows that too. It might make him feel sad that you're crying… Maybe Garou is crying too. Come on, you can't stay like this now!"  
  
"Wulf… I wish I was dead…" Lupina cried hard as she hugs Wulf, "I don't want to continue on, knowing that the people who are very close to you will fade away because of some maniac's dreams… I don't know if I can…"  
  
Then, Falco, Fox, and Wolf approached her as well, comforting her. They knew that she experienced a great loss, and it might bring her down, but they're there to not let it happen.  
  
"Stand strong in your feet, Lupina," Fox remarked in an easy way, "you know that you can't give up now!"  
  
Falco patted her back, whispering, "It would be a tragic waste if your father died and you just gave up…"  
  
"And it would make her, and everyone you loved that passed away, happy, if you still have that little hope of yours," Wolf added. Lupina then stood up, hugging everyone.  
  
"Thank you guys," she replied as tears fall down from her eyes one more, "I knew I could count on you…"  
  
Suddenly, the metal bars that are preventing the ceiling from falling collapsed, and much debris fell down. They tried to avoid it, but they were all knocked down by the heavy iron, except Wolf. He pulled away the bodies, knowing that everyone of them is still alive, only unconscious.  
  
"What a relief…" he replied as he glances at them. "You guys are lucky you get an excuse to sleep…" Then, he heard some bangs and stomping sounds at the docking bay. He approached the close door, placed his ear at the closed shutter. Knowing that Rufus remained at the docking bay, he remarked, "Too bad you just missed Foxwell's true form… Oh well…" He placed a bomb at the door, triggered it to blast open, seeing the battle between the red renegade Rufus and the monster. He entered, and then, as he closes his eyes, he spoke out, "See you soon, guys. I wish we could see each other again…" 


	28. Preparation

Disclaimer: I own Galaxy Wulf, Nintendo owns Star Fox. It's almost over…

**Two Heroes Collide Last Episode, Lylat-Terra Wars**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Preparation**

_Everything ended up the way they least expected. A general has lost his life for service; and now warriors must face the ultimate name for destruction – Omega. As the heroes chased Omega's finest spy, Luceus Foxwell, They all ended up fainted and knocked out. Who knows what happened in the battle…_

* * *

            "Ugh… What happened to me?" Wulf coughed out as he tries to stand up from the cold table. He looked around noticing that he was the last person to wake up from the sleep. He still feels awkward after being knocked on the head, and his body feels sore. He then looked around, seeing everyone fine. "What happened?"

            "You were all fainted when a large matter fired a powerful beam towards our ship," Gen. Pepper explained to him. "A large irregular-shaped substance with tentacles appeared when every one of you just left the room. It then destroyed all of our battleships, both from Lylat and Terra. We are the only ones who survived." Wulf nodded down, feeling a little bit sorry for the casualties that happened. He looked at the large monitor, showing the large dark matter known as Omega.

            "We have to do something," Wulf shouted as he jumps from the table, limping, "where's Rufus and Wolf? We need them here right now!" However, his call was just replied with a stir of silence. He then noticed the grim faces of the people around him. He also took notice of Fox's reaction, seeing his eyes moist for while before he turns around. "Did something happen to them? **TELL ME**!!!"

            Pepper took the liberty of telling to Wulf what happened. "You've been fainted for 18 hours, and many an event happen," he replied slowly, not blowing it out to Wulf quickly. "When we went down to pick you four up, we saw Wolf and Rufus fighting Foxwell inside the hangar from the monitor at the entrance. We tried to get in, but the entrance was sealed. We tried to blow it up, but then, Wolf said that it would be better if you four would… The dock then separated from the ship, all with the Pyre, Wolf, and Nebulla Wolf, and as it releases itself from the tail, a beam was fired and…" Before the hound could finish, Wulf told him to stop. Tears were dropping from his eyes, and he understood perfectly what happened. Fox also cried, even though he already heard the story. "Rufus… he wanted to tell you that you should trust your ability when the time comes… He knew that you were a better fighter than him…"

            "**BUT THAT WON'T BRING HIM BACK!**" Wulf yelled out. "He… he was very foolish! Why did he do that!? Doesn't he think that we already believe that he's changed!? He has done so much that it is more than enough for him to prove that he's a good guy! He, his team, and Wolf, are more like heroes!" Tears that dropped from his eyes hit the floor, creating a miniscule puddle of sadness.

            Lupina, Fox, and Falco tried to ease him up a bit. They know that they can't cheer him up at the time like this, but they must show him not to lose hope. They wanted to show him that he still got them, and they won't give up or die very easily. They wanted to show him that their friends' death isn't in vain.

            "Wulf, we've been friends even up to know, so please don't give up right now," Fox said as he pats Wulf's shoulder. "I know how you feel, I just lost a brother, and I still feel the pain of it. But then, I know I must continue on, and so will you." Falco then hold Wulf's hand, and then Lupina hugged him.

            "Don't lose hope, Wulf," she spoke out in a heartwarming manner, "my mother once told me about a legend… There was once this kingdom that was covered in darkness. It almost felt like they would be in the dark for eternity. However, they tried to strive and fought the darkness. Many lives were lost, but then their spirits didn't stopped losing hope. They were able to create a talisman called Fate that reacts upon contact with light. They used their spiritual glow as the light that made the Fate cast a powerful spell, destroying the would-be eternal shadow. Fate also rejuvenated everything that has been destroyed by the darkness. Everything was flourish and happy once more. However, the core didn't dissipate into the space. They all agreed to send it back at space, along with the Fate attached to it. My mom told me that the moral of the story is that no matter how dark it is, never lose hope…" Suddenly, Wulf was aroused to the comment.

            "…or maybe your mother didn't tell you just a legend… she told you a fact!" Wulf reacted with an enlightening image. "That darkness you're referring to must be Omega, and there's a possibility that Fate is in that large dark matter!"

            "Even if it is, how can we generate sufficient light?" Peppy asked but not trying to lower everyone's faith. "Even if we fire a beam, it wouldn't be sufficient enough to pierce through that fiend."

            "There's still hope," Wulf answered as he grabs that old necklace of him and glanced at the picture of Rufus, "and I'm pretty sure Rufus gave me the idea on how to generate enough light. He told me to trust in my abilities, and now I will. Remember that I have Anatyde running in my blood as well, that's why I can generate plasma in my fist. Maybe I can transmit plasma from my body to the laser generator, and then charge the whole ship with energy."

            "What happens next?" Gen. Fox asked with curiosity.

            "We'll get close near Omega, and very sure that blob won't place a thing at our ship. When we're almost near, fire the energy beam at full optimum force. That light will make Fate react and well… you know what I mean!"

            Suddenly, Falco's concern thrived about. He asked while worrying, "What will happen to you? You might turn into a dried pulp when you put much energy into that laser thingy!"

            "Then it's a risk I'm willing to handle," Wulf replied with a glimmer at his eyes. "I guess it's my turn now to give my share…"


	29. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I own Galaxy Wulf, Nintendo owns Star Fox. It's almost over…

**Two Heroes Collide Last Episode, Lylat-Terra Wars**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: _The Final _****_Battle_**

* * *

            "Are you willing to risk your energy, and your life, to stop that thing!?" Gen. Fox yelled out as he points out the large matter at space. "Wulf, you're not even sure if you're strong enough to generate plasma that can penetrate through that... that thing!" He then walks around as if he was thinking of something, and then he growled, "I'm not very sure if you could handle such dangerous attempt! We don't know what to do, and Omega has already swallowed our home systems. I'm afraid we're all doomed so let's just forget about it!"

            Wulf then stood up from his seat and, for the first time ever in his life, he punched Gen. Fox away. The general fell down, trying to stand up from the punch. "I hope it made you realize that I'm not going to stop what I'm about to do," he proclaimed as he headed towards the laser engine. He then told them, "If we don't do this, we're gonna die, so it's better for us to get this thing moving. Besides, if we fail, we're going to perish as well so it's better to try anyway…" Pepper nodded and set the coordinates of the ship.

            "All right, then. We'll be doing it your way," he spoke out in a low tone. "Everybody, grab onto something. I'll set this thing into full speed and hit that Omega. While doing so, Wulf will generate plasma light from the laser engine. As we heads point blank to the monster, we'll fire it, and well… we'll just pray then that we will make it and set things back to normal." Gen. Fox sat down beside Pepper, and then exhaled for a while.

            Wulf closed his eyes as he nears the engine room. There's a monitor there that lets him communicate to the bridge, but because he already knows what he's doing, he'll probably use it less. He never knew what would happen in the end, but he prays it would be okay.

            He placed his hands at the main generator, feeling all of his energy react from the beam. His energy somewhat traveled from him to the generator, giving it power. However, as he deemed, it might not be enough for him to generate it. Suddenly, he felt somebody touch his hands. As seconds go on, he felt that more hands started to touch him. As he looked around, he saw Fox, Falco and Lupina, all trying to do what Wulf is doing.

            "We're going to do this together, Wulf," Lupina said as she channels her aura to the blue lupine. "I can channel my energy like you, but it is not in plasma form. But I think I can make you generate more plasma if I give you my aura." Wulf felt an erratic charge into his body, allowing him to deliver more energy.

            "We might not be able to do your stuff like channeling and whatnot," Falco jeered as he and Fox touches Lupina's hand, "but maybe we can give you our energy. I think Lupina can help us out by sending our boost to you. I hope this helps…" Wulf felt the intense energy drawing from him. It seems that he is gathering all of their energy and transferring them to the generator. What's impossible has just happened.

            "Guys," he replied with compassion, "thanks… I hope we can do this… together…"

            "We can and we will," Fox added. "This is for the people who risked their lives and for our planets. We won't allow that thing to ruin our prosperous lives!" As the readings show, the spacecraft's laser energy reactor has gone far out from its limits. It can generate light so much that it can make both Corneria and Colonium light up for a whole year without consuming electricity. Is that the power of friendship, courage or hope? Maybe it's all of the three…

            "We're going in," Gen. Fox shouted as he tries to maneuver the ship towards the black matter. They're having turbulence because of their rough ride at a high pace, but they can persevere. Omega, who sensed that the enemy is getting stronger, fired rocks toward the ship.

            "Watch out!" Pepper yelled as he sees the asteroids that was fired at them. The barrage of space rocks hit their ship, but thanks to the luminescent energy and the shields of the ship, they were able to pass roughly. However, Omega didn't give up, and still fired barrages of hordes of asteroids.

            As the ship endures all of the hard-hitting attacks of the monster, they lost the main defense of their spaceship. Their shield generators are down, and along with some of their exterior parts broken down. The only thing that could save them is to finish their work. They should be speeding more than before.

            "We're almost there," Pepper concluded as he evades more asteroids, "but the condition of our ship probably couldn't continue any longer. We've lost our shields and the ship isn't in its good shape." The ship speeded farther, but more obstacles appeared along the way. They kept on enduring, even if their ship was almost destroyed.

            "Ship's main reactors are down. Even if our laser flux generator kept on going, we wouldn't be able to keep ourselves alive in this craft without those reactors. We have to do what's has to be done quickly, "Gen. Fox deemed as he orders Wulf to do it. "Now is the time, Wulf! Do it! Release the laser beam!"

            Wulf, Fox, Falco, and Lupina closed their eyes and concentrated hard in their task. Wulf pushed a button to release all intact energy from the generator to the turret. It charged everything that they could deliver, and it almost looked like their whole lives are in the laser beam itself.

            More meteors were fired as Omega sensed the threat that's about to occur into him. It rammed the ship, almost completely destroying it. Panic arises from the inside, but they kept on praying and hoping. They knew that they can do it, and their faith kept them up.

            "Omega, your time is up!" the four yelled as they fired the energy cannon. A white, luminous blast thrust towards the asteroid barrage, penetrating through Omega, and finally, reacting to a strange material in its heart. Alas, however, many meteors salvaged the ship, completely destroying it.

            "Our wish… we wanted to return back the way it was… without Omega's existence… All was better when peace reigned…" Such simple thoughts were heard before a powerful explosion occurred, destroying everything in site, including Omega itself. It seems that hell or heaven was fighting, but nobody knew what happened…


	30. The Future Sought

Disclaimer: I own Galaxy Wulf, Nintendo owns Star Fox. I want to thank anyone who's always reading this fanfic. I don't know what to do else, that's why I'm not pretty sure if I I'll continue on writing. I'll keep the words short and go on with the story. Thank you again!

**Two Heroes Collide Last Episode, Lylat-Terra Wars**

**The Final Chapter: _A Future Sought_**

* * *

            "_Where am I?_"

            "_Hmm… I'm detecting response…_"

            "_Huh? That voice… It's very familiar…_"

            "_I see… His senses are coming back now. Finally, it's about time…_"

            "_That's… Can it be!?_"

            "_Wake up, you lazy bum!_"

            A white flash clashed upon Wulf's eyes. Apparently, Wulf has been unconscious from the incident and now he's finally awake, or at least got himself back up. As he wakes up, he notices that he's inside an infirmary-like room. From the voice he just heard, he judged that it is probably…

            "What's with you and your long _awakening_?" Bark japed as he enters the room. "Don't tell me being asleep for four weeks gave you a fat butt!" He then pulled Wulf up from the stretcher he was in, allowing him to stand up.

            The lupine looked around, seeing the beautiful city back in its lush growth. It seems that the anti-matter Omega didn't appear and tried to destroy the city. It all makes sense that everything returned. However, still in doubt, he checked the dog, "Am I in heaven?" Bark jerked with a laugh after hearing that.

            "It depends," he replied while giggling, "if you mean something peaceful, relaxing, and almost paradise-looking, yeah, but if you mean something after-life, nope. We're still alive, all thanks to you." He then showed something to Wulf. He opened something from a large screen. It looks like an anatomical structure of Wulf. "Oh by the way, Fox told me how you saved everything. The plasma discharged caused you to lose all of your Anatyde in your body. It means you're back to the Wulf we knew, a regular leader."

            "I didn't save everything!" Wulf smiled as he puts on his uniform, "Fox, Falco, Lupina, everyone! We worked together! **We** saved everything. Oh, and does that mean I won't be able to utilize my armor anymore?"

            "That's right, unless you're going to want the burden of putting each piece on right before you start a mission!" he laughed as he throws Wulf's neutron blade at the owner. "Now let's be off. Everyone's waiting for us at the Great Ship located at the space between the two systems! Many are watching there, and it's even televised!"

            "Why didn't you just let me recover at the den? I mean, don't tell me that the ship was destroyed!?" he suddenly growled as he places the weapon at his pocket and puts on his PDA weapon, the arm cannon.

            "The ship is on critical upgrade, that's why I can't let you recover there, and I was assigned to take care of you at the same time. Being a genius is hard work, don't you know!?" Bark replied once more. He was then taken to a surprise when Wulf hugged him. The dog laughed as he understands the wolf's feelings.

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know…" he replied warmly as he pats Wulf's back. "Now I think you should let go now before somebody sees us! Oh, and we better hurry!" Wulf replied with a smile.

* * *

            "Whoa, what a crowd we got there!" Falco gulped as he peeked at from the curtains of the stage of the ship's auditorium, noticing many people from different places of the two systems. "I know we're famous, but I never knew we had _this_ much fandom!" Eagle, as noble as always, floated down and smiled at the remark of the fellow avian.

            "Well, most of them _might_ be our fans, but I'm pretty sure all of them are grateful," Eagle replied as he grins. "Ah... It feels good to be alive again! I thought it was the end for me and everyone else…"

            Lupina then entered the room when she noticed Slippy. She then she hugged him, giving the toad a blushing color. "I miss your big, cuddly face and those large eyes!" she giggled. Everyone laughed as they noticed Garou growling again.

            "You missed the frog but you didn't miss your one and only!" Garou grunted as he shows his _feelings_ for Lupina. "I can still remember what you said to me… You like my jerkiness!" Lupina made an angry look, but then she kissed the ice wolf's cheek. Garou howled and then yelled, "**Booya**! I finally got it, and I'm expecting at the lips next time! Oh, and what about Rolf…" Before he was able to complete his question though, he was smacked silly.

            "Don't imagine too much Garou. It's bad!" she exclaimed. "Oh, and Rolf is fine now. I got a message from him that he's still at the military. And I think everything went back to normal."

            "Yep," Fox anxiously answered. "Luceus is back to normal, although his clumsiness might get annoying sometimes… And everybody else made it back alive. I can see it…" He then glanced at Wolf, who was smiling at him.

            "It was really boring though because we didn't get to have much action up there in space…" Vulpin complained. "Goushin and I remained at base, and when meteors started clashing to our planet, it's up to us to protect it… even if we did get uh… hit and die…" Goushin followed up on that comment.

            "Big sis Pranz was able to get all of the hot action though," Goushin sighed as Purin cried out. "She was a hot-rod at Exilus and she was able to survive from the meteor clash! She was soooo cool; no wonder big bro Wulf wants her as a girlfriend!" Pranz chuckled after hearing such compliments.

            After a while, Wulf came rushing along with Bark, who was steadily walking. "Am I late? Am I late? Oh please tell me I'm not late!" he shrugged as he pants after doing a long run. Everyone, including Bark, laughed.

            "Slow down there, pal… you're not late!" Rufus laughed as he looked at the panting wolf. "Oh well, since everyone's here, let's get the show started!"

            "Sh-show? What show?" Wulf wondered as he looked around at them, puzzled. "Bark told me that this was just a recognition and stuff…"

            "Sorry but I am forced to lie so that you'll come here without giving a fuss," Bark replied with a witty look. "Oh, and just you're wondering, I won't be there, strutting and dancing. I'll just be at the side, operating the effects and stuff, but of course the crowd will see me!" He then laughed, and Wulf nodded.

            "So what about Wulf? What's he going to do? And we promised the crowd that he and Fox will sing… and he didn't get to practice for the past weeks…" Peppy laughed while giving a sigh. Wulf was taken aghast after hearing that.

            "**_S-sing!? B-but…_**" Wulf argued, but it was too late. "Oh never mind… What are going to perform anyway?"

            "Oh you'll see…" Fox grinned as everyone else went out the curtain, grabbing their musical instrument, making the large crowd yell and scream. And after a few more minutes…

**_THE END_**

* * *

_Epilogue: some time in a very near future…_

**Wulf:** "What a beautiful girl we have, Pranz. What are you going to name this precious baby of ours?

**Pranz:** "Aira… I think that name fits this little baby wolf… She has your looks and well… your eyes. And by just looking at her, she's going to be strong as her father…"

**Wulf: **"Gosh! But I think she'll be strong and beautiful like you! So it be… Aira McWolf…"

(Enter Fox and Fara)

**Fox:** "What a cute little baby girl! What's her name?"

**Wulf:** "Aira… Her name is Aira… Isn't she adorable?"

**Fara:** "And I think our son Felix would soon like to play with her when they both grow older, but they're still little tikes!"

**Pranz:** "Ah… yes…"

* * *

**_WATCH OUT FOR TWO HEROES COLLIDE, GENERATION TWO!!!_**


End file.
